SYNESTHESIA
by Faiara
Summary: Antara guru matematika perkasa, penderita synesthesia bertampang cari ribut, dan seekor kuda jagoan. Levi/Eren/Jean. School-life AU
1. Salah Nyebut jadi Masalah

Synesthesia ; fenomena langka yang hanya terjadi pada satu persen populasi di dunia. Synesthesia bukanlah gangguan sakit jiwa atau pun disabilitas, namun lebih kepada 'kemampuan tambahan'. Penderita synesthesia memiliki dua atau lebih persepsi tentang satu objek yang menjadi pemicu; mereka bisa mendengar warna, mencium bau(_smell_) sentuhan fisik, atau melihat suara. Banyak jenis kemampuan lain yang _minor_ dan kurang penelitian. Saat ini, ada 19 macam kemampuan synesthesia yang diketahui ilmuwan.

Shingeki no kyojin punya om isayama hajime

Rate T for M/M pairing

_School-life AU_

OOC, bahasa gado-gado

Levi ; Eren ; Jean

* * *

><p><strong><em>Synesthesia<em>**

.

.

.

Levi Ackerman adalah seorang mantan prajurit paling perkasa umat manusia—di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Itu kata rekan sejawat berspesies alien, Hanji, sang paranormal ajaib yang memiliki mata batin bisa 'menembus' dimensi ruang dan waktu—katanya. Tapi Levi tidak pernah menaruh kepercayaan pada hal-hal gaib, punya agama saja pun tidak. Cermin Levi adalah kenyataan, fakta, dan realita. Bening, jelas dan tidak tembus pandang. Apa yang ia lihat, itu yang ia percaya. Tidak seperti pekerjaan paranormal yang suka ramal-meramal melalui berbagai macam alat; kartu tarot, lukisan pasir, gugusan bintang bahkan garis tangan—Levi gagal paham pada orang-orang yang menggantungkan masa depan dalam kaca buram.

Dia adalah Levi Ackerman. Seorang guru matematika di SMA Sina yang terkenal suram, angker, galak dan perkasa. Seluruh murid paham betul jangan main api dengannya.

Hari ini, para guru sedang rapat tentang seorang murid baru yang spesial—bukan karena kecerdasannya, namun karena anak itu memiliki kondisi khusus yang tidak dapat dipahami semua orang.

Levi berkomentar, "Kenapa anak itu tidak dimasukkan saja ke sekolah anak-anak penyandang disabilitas. Aku yakin orang tuanya yang memaksa masuk ke sekolah normal begini. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab."

Erwin berdeham. "Hanji yang akan mengawasinya, namun ia tetap berada di kelasmu. Kau walinya, Levi. Jangan bersikap terlalu keras padanya. Dia akan tiba minggu depan."

"Memangnya kondisi khusus apa? Apa anak itu memiliki penyakit jiwa? Aku baru tahu kalau sekolah ini menampung pasien cacat mental."

"Dia sehat dan cukup normal," Hanji menatap sengit pada rekannya di sebrang meja, "tapi dia punya kemampuan tambahan."

"Kalau kemampuannya itu bisa menjauhkan hantaman penggaris kayu dari pantatnya, tentu, dia kuterima."

Hanji membuka _filemap _di hadapannya, membalik-balik halaman sampai menemukan profil siswa baru dan membacanya sebentar."Dia penderita _synesthesia_; bukan penyakit jiwa—" Hanji menekan tiga kata terakhir, "itu adalah semacam kemampuan tambahan. Tergantung jenis, ada penderita yang bisa mendengar warna, bahkan melihat suara. Anak itu tidak memiliki kecacatan mental."

Levi mendecih meremehkan, "Kemampuan tambahan yang tidak berguna. Kutunggu ia besok di kelasku dan akan ku tes seberapa normal mentalnya." Pria itu dengan seenaknya melenggang pergi dan berhenti sebelum menutup pintu, "Siapa namanya?"

Hanji tidak perlu melihat nama siswa yang tertera di lembaran profil.

"Eren Jaeger."

Levi menutup pintu ruang guru dan pergi keluar.

.

.

.

Rutinitas sebagai seorang guru paling ditakuti satu sekolahan adalah; menebas pantat-pantat murid laki-laki yang tak pernah bosan berciuman dengan penggaris kayu besar, menyuruh para murid perempuan menulis surat permintaan maaf seratus lembar atau menggosok lantai keramik satu sekolah. Tapi hukuman yang lebih horror—membersihkan ruang guru sampai bersih dari debu dan kotoran.

Terkadang, beberapa anak muridnya memang bebal—seperti Jean, Connie, Thomas bahkan Sasha—namun itulah yang membuatnya bertahan. Sebagai guru dengan gelar terbaik satu negara, Levi tidak akan membiarkan anak muridnya tidak ada yang lulus, apalagi mereka sudah kelas tiga.

Jadi, sesi belajar-mengajarnya hari ini penuh dengan wajah ketakutan dan aura ketegangan.

Baru saja ia akan mendepak pantat Jean Kirschtein yang tidak bisa menuliskan rumus kalkulus sederhana, saat pintu kelasnya diketuk dan Hanji masuk tanpa izin diberikan. Tangan wanita itu menarik tangan seorang pemuda berkulit coklat dengan surai sepekat kacang _almond_. Tanpa rasa kasihan Hanji mendorong Jean dengan tangan lain dan si kuda itu jatuh menungging di atas meja Armin yang duduk paling depan.

Sebelum Levi bersuara Hanji sudah menghadap para murid dan menarik pemuda di sebelahnya lebih dekat. Senyuman lima jari dan kacamata berkilauan.

"Hari ini akan ada teman baru untuk kalian. Bersikap baiklah padanya."

Pemuda itu tampak gugup, jemari meremas ujung kain kemeja putih yang dibiarkan keluar dari celana panjang hitam. "Eren Jaeger. Sa—salam kenal."

Armin, yang sudah mengusir si kuda dari hadapan wajahnya, adalah orang kedua yang memberikan senyuman ramah pada Eren. Mikasa yang duduk di meja sebelah Armin, sudah mencuri duluan atensi pemuda itu dengan senyuman malu-malunya. Eren balas tersenyum kaku pada Mikasa bukan karena rasa terpesona, namun pada insting asing yang mengatakan 'jangan dekat-dekat dengannya'.

Eren melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, memperhatikan wajah-wajah asing yang turut memandanginya. Tatapan Eren berhenti pada sosok mahluk mungil di sebelah Hanji—mungkin _kouhai_ salah masuk kelas. Dengan alis tajam menukik dan dahi mengkerut, Eren meneliti mahluk kerdil itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Umm, apa kau salah masuk kelas, dik?"

Sumpah, Eren Jaeger tak bermaksud apa-apa.

Seisi kelas menahan napas. _Fatal. Fatal. Fatal_. Habislah seorang pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger yang baru mereka kenal. Bongkahan batu besar di belakang sekolah yang hampir penuh tercoreti oleh inisial nama murid yang pernah kena hukuman langit akan ditambahi dengan inisial E.J. sebagai tanda pengingat. Hanji yang merasakan selubung aura hitam yang menguar sampai pindah ke samping Armin, menggeser pantat kecil pemuda pirang itu untuk berbagi bangku dengannya.

Armin mendelik pada guru alien di sebelahnya, '_dasar guru tak bertanggung jawab.'_

"Bocah," tatapan Levi sanggup menusuk ulu jantung Eren. Warna hitam memenuhi pikiran pemuda itu, "jadi kau anak baru itu. Baru masuk saja sudah membuat urat kesabaranku hampir putus, _hmm?"_

Eren bergidik mendengar nada rendah penuh ancaman. Hitam, kuning, oranye dan merah berputar-putar dalam pikiran. Wajah pucat seketika, "Ma-maaf. Saya tidak tahu anda…siapa?" matanya melirik-lirik minta pertolongan pada gurunya yang lain. Nihil. Hanji cengar-cengir pasang wajah 'masa bodo' dan menonton drama yang tersaji.

Namun, gerakan bibir tanpa suara dari pemuda pirang di sebelah Hanji-sensei membuat Eren menganga, menoleh dramatis ke arah si _kouhai_ yang menggelap dan sedingin es antartika.

Punggungnya membungkuk nyaris sembilan puluh derajat, "Maafkan saya, sensei!" sembur Eren, tidak berani meluruskan lagi badannya. Mata bertumbuk pada sepatu pantofel hitam yang berpijak pada lantai marmer putih—bersih tanpa setitik cela noda.

Seluruh penonton pasang wajah kasihan. Eren Jaeger divonis mati muda—atau hidupnya di sekolah akan menderita.

Levi beranjak, duduk di singgasananya. Mata tetap tak lepas dari sosok pemuda pencuri perhatian, "Eren Jaeger, tujuh belas tahun, selama ini tidak pernah mengenyam bangku pendidikan normal dan mendapat ilmu dari _homeschooling_." Ia menjelaskan. Obsidian setajam pedang sengit berperang dengan manik _sea green_ yang meminta dihabisi, "Mari tes seberapa efektifnya pendidikan sekolah di rumah. Eren, kerjakan soal yang berada di papan tulis sekarang juga."

Warna hitam semakin pekat dalam dunia visualisasinya. Eren meneguk ludah. Kembali melirik dan dengan wajah sangat memohon meminta pertolongan pada Hanji-sensei—lagi-lagi ditolak.

"Tunggu apa lagi kau bocah. Cepat kerjakan!" perintah Levi menggelegak, membuat para murid sampai terlonjak.

Armin komat-kamit merapal doa keselamatan bagi teman barunya yang baru sesaat menginjakkan kaki dalam kelas sudah terkena hukuman raja setan.

Eren cepat-cepat mengambil spidol hitam yang tergeletak di pinggir meja Levi tanpa mau melirik mata tajam itu barang sedetik lalu berdiri di hadapan papan tulis. Eren memandangi tulisan-tulisan tangan rapi yang berjejer dan penuh dengan angka, garis, simbol yang sayangnya—tak ia pahami. Barulah ia menyesali mengapa tak pernah memperhatikan sang guru privat ketika mengajarinya matematika.

Sekali lagi, Eren menoleh dramatis. Butiran keringat meluncur manis di pelipis. Tamatlah sudah.

_Ayah, Ibu, terima kasih karena sudah merawatku dengan baik_. Eren mengucapkan kalimat terakhir di hidupnya dalam hati.

"Otakmu sama kuda seperti Kirschtein. Perlukah aku mencolok telinga kalian dengan linggis dan mengocok isi kepala sampai kurasa otak kalian berdua layak untuk disajikan di atas piring." Tatapan dan nada membunuh dari Levi benar-benar membuat Eren merasa lebih baik mati.

Hitam pekat berbaur dengan warna merah darah—dunia visualisasi Eren memburam. Mendadak segalanya tampak horror. Eren lekas menyingkirkan perasaan yang memicu warna-warna dalam penglihatannya. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat untuk menampik perasaan ketakutan—namun Levi yang melihat itu menganggapnya sebagai penolakan.

"Menuliskan jawaban dengan rumus kalkulus sederhana saja kau tidak bisa, bocah. Lama-lama kujadikan kau ayam kalkun panggang sekalian—"

"Cukup, Levi." Hanji mengatakan nada itu dengan tegas, seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa ceria dan suka nyengir aneh tanpa dosa. "Eren, duduklah. Kursimu di sebelah Jean." Arah mata Hanji menuntun Eren ke bangku kosong pada deretan terakhir yang bersebelahan dengan jendela.

Eren mendesah lega—ternyata Hanji-sensei menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Pahlawan selalu datang terakhir, bukan?

Baru saja Eren hendak menempelkan bokong ke kursi kayu, raja setan itu kembali bersuara. "Berhenti. Siapa yang menyuruhmu bocah. Aku walimu, bukan dia." Kini obsidiannya berperang dengan mata coklat gelap. Sengit tanpa suara.

Anak-anak kini mengangguk paham dengan istilah 'perang dingin' yang akan segera terjadi dalam kelas mereka.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Eren setengah menungging di atas kursinya. Berdiri tidak, duduk juga tidak. Jean yang berada di sampingnya sampai menahan tawa karena kombinasi posisi dan wajah Eren seperti konstipasi. Sebenarnya itu wajah orang yang gelisah, namun karena Jean adalah mahluk jorok, jadi lain artinya.

"Perlukah kutekankan kalau kau sedang berada dalam _kelasku_, waria sinting. Bocah itu sedang dalam wilayah kekuasaanku sekarang, kecuali kalau dia berada di rumah sakit jiwa, baru dia milikmu."

Hanji mendengus, sebenarnya ingin menemani Eren demi tujuan pengawasan—sekaligus penelitian—namun ada tugas lain di jadwal tak tertulis dalam otaknya. Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap khawatir pada Eren, gerakan tangan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk saja—dan Eren lekas menurut karena kaki dan bokongnya pegal—lalu kembali berperang dengan sepasang bola mata sedalam gelap lautan.

"Jangan kasar-kasar pada Eren. Pada rapat kemarin aku menjelaskan kondisinya pada guru lain, namun waktu itu kau melengos duluan." Hanji bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Levi. Armin dalam hatinya lega karena mungkin pantatnya tak lagi terbelah dua namun tiga, "Jangan memicu emosi negatif pada anak itu. Ini peringatan. Kalau sampai terjadi hal yang buruk padanya kau harus bertanggung jawab." Bisikan rendah dengan nada ancaman terselubung—bahkan alien sepertinya bisa mengeluarkan nada seperti itu.

Tapi sang raja setan tetap geming, muka datar serata teflon. Sengatan menusuk tetap diberikan pada coklat gelap di atasnya, "Jika dia tidak memancing emosi seperti tadi, dengan senang hati kulakukan. Tapi sekedar menjawab soal kalkulus sederhana saja otaknya tidak mampu. Dia harus kugembleng seperti apa?"

Hanji memijat pelipisnya sejenak, menghela nafas lelah. "Kutemui kau setelah pulang sekolah. Sampai saat itu, jangan macam-macam padanya." Matanya sekali lagi melirik khawatir pada Eren, lalu pergi keluar.

Hanji telah pergi, tak ada lagi penghalang. Eren merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bersikeras mau masuk sekolah normal—dan di depan, Armin sebagai malaikat baik hati kembali merapal doa keselamatan.

Langkah Levi berdegap seperti dentuman palu ketok hakim ketika berjalan ke arah meja sang tervonis mati; Eren Jaeger. Mendadak pasokan oksigen dalam kelas berkurang drastis.

"Eren Jaeger."

Sang terdakwa meneguk ludah. Percikan merah darah melintas sekilas dalam isi pikiran, "I-iya, Levi-sensei?"

Tolonglah papi mami, Eren mau pulang.

"Pelajari ini. Semuanya." Perintah _absolut_.

Eren terlonjak ketika buku-buku tebal tentang dunia matematika dibanting di atas mejanya. Berdebum keras. Jean Kirschtein yang duduk di belakang Levi-sensei sampai menahan napas.

"Se—semua ini, sensei? Mana bisa—"

"Kau menolak perintahku, bocah?"

Kepala Eren memanas—bukan karena amarah, namun karena ia merasakan sulur api dari pria cebol yang entah kenapa lebih mirip titan. "Si-siap! Maafkan saya sensei!"

Sang guru _killer_ mendengus, kembali ke singgasananya. Meninggalkan murid barunya yang termangu tak tahu harus lakukan apa. Besok ia harus sudah hapal semua rumus atau dikubur dalam tanah. Eren tak sadar mahluk vertebrata di meja samping sedang menatapnya prihatin—tapi hanya di luarnya saja.

_Inner _Jean Kirschtein bahagia luar biasa. Ada kambing hitam baru selain dirinya. Levi-sensei jelas lebih tertarik pada si muka badak—dan kuda tak lagi menarik perhatiannya! Jean patut berhore ria.

Jadi, Jean bersiul-siul kecil ketika pelajaran dilanjutkan. Sampai hampir bel istirahat makan siang, mendadak otak kudanya naik setingkat menjadi otak kambing jantan.

Hingga sebuah perintah terakhir dari Levi-sensei tersayang laksana membakar semua kebahagiaan Jean Kirschtein sampai lenyap tak bersisa.

"Jean Kirschtein! Eren Jaeger! Pulang sekolah bersihkan ruang guru dan pelajari buku yang kuberikan!"

Guru perkasa itu menghilang di balik pintu. Bel istirahat berdentang. Badak dan Kuda saling berbagi tatapan nelangsa lalu melorot jatuh ke bawah meja. Murid lain menatap kasihan.

Armin Arlert berdoa semoga kedua temannya itu diijinkan masuk surga.

.

.

.

"Eren Jaeger, ya? Kasihan, baru masuk sudah kena hukuman Levi-sensei."

"Eren, kenapa tadi Hanji-sensei seperti menaruh perhatian khusus padamu?"

"Eren, selama ini kau homeschooling, jadi coba ceritakan gimana rasanya sekolah di rumah? Pasti enak, ya? Nggak ada Levi-sensei pasti enak."

Eren Jaeger, 17 tahun, perjaka tulen, ternyata cukup populer di antara gadis-gadis kelasnya. Masalahnya Eren tidak pernah dikerubungi banyak orang. Senang ya senang ada yang perhatian, tapi risih juga ternyata. Tapi kalimat pertanyaan terakhir yang didengarnya itu memang benar kedengaran _enak_. _Nggak ada manusia cebol itu memang enak._ Eren menyesal setengah mampus telah memaksa papi Grisha untuk dimasukkan ke sekolah normal.

Kesalahan besar apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga menerima karma yaitu hukuman raja setan?

Eren menggaruk tengkuk canggung, cengar-cengir inosen, "Umm…aku tidak paham matematika. Apa ada yang mau mengajariku?"

Aji mumpung, lebih baik ia manfaatkan gadis-gadis ini. Siapa tahu salah satu diantara mereka ada yang pintar.

"Ah, kalau minta diajari, diantara kami gak ada yang bisa. Bisa lewat garis KKM saja sudah sujud syukur sampai gelar acara selametan." Jawab seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan dan diikat kuda. Mulutnya penuh dengan ciki kentang. Mata Eren sedikit menyipit, mungkinkah Hanji-sensei waktu mudanya seperti ini? Fisik mereka agak mirip—kecuali dadanya.

"Iya, Ren. Udah ngerasain sendiri kan sesi belajar-mengajarnya kayak apa. Apalagi waktu ujian, coba bayangin deh." Gadis mungil berparas seperti dewi membalas. Eren terpesona beberapa detik memandanginya.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu, Eren."

Kerumunan di meja Eren menoleh dramatis. Gadis berwajah oriental dan tubuh molek memandang lurus pada manik hijau terang di depannya. Gadis-gadis lain menyingkir seketika.

Mikasa Ackerman—sama seperti pamannya yang guru _killer_, para murid paham betul jangan main api dengannya.

Insting dari sang maha kuasa kembali memberi waham pada Eren untuk jangan dekat-dekat dengan domba berbulu serigala macam gadis yang sekarang berdiri di samping mejanya. Alasannya jelas. Warna merah muda bercampur dengan hitam pekat sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya ketika mendengar suara gadis itu.

Entah kenapa, terdengar suara batuk keras dari meja sebelah. Perhatian Eren teralihkan pada si kuda yang bermuka masam ke arah Eren.

"Nilai matematikaku bagus. Aku bisa mengajarimu sepulang sekolah, setelah kau menjalankan hukumanmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Mikasa.

Eren setengah hati menerima. Insting dikesampingkan daripada berakhir menjadi seonggok mayat. "Baiklah." Terima Eren tersenyum paksa.

"Namaku Mikasa Ackerman." Lanjut gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. _Ackerman. _Alasan Eren untuk menjauhi Mikasa bertambah satu lagi.

Kesempatan, gadis lain ikut memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Armin Arlert. Kalau mau, aku juga bisa mengajarimu."

"Amin Alot?" Eren menatap sosok berambut pirang panjang di sebelah Mikasa bingung. Salah fokus sampai tidak mendengar suara karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan apakah sosok pirang ini jantan atau betina. "Amin—_amen?_ Eh apa?_"_

Jean Kirschtein ingin berteriak 'BEGO' di muka Eren sekencang-kencangnya. Meskipun ia mengakui fakta bahwa tingkat kebodohan mereka berdua adalah sama.

Malaikat memang pada dasarnya malaikat, jadi Armin pasang senyum andalan. "Armin Arlert. A-r-m-i-n A-r-l-e-r-t."

"Oh, maaf." Cengir Eren merasa bersalah. "Baik, kalau begitu kita belajar bersama-sama. Lebih rame lebih seru, ya kan?" Eren bersorak, adanya Armin bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang. Bersama-sama dengan penyandang nama _Ackerman_ benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Eren tak sadar senyum simpul Mikasa menyusut beberapa mili. Atau sadar dan pura-pura tak lihat.

"Lebih rame lebih seru. Jean Kirschtein ikut."

Seperti kuda yang kadang suka menoyor pawang, Jean juga suka tiba-tiba nimbrung dalam percakapan orang. Kesampingkan harga dirinya, ini demi keselamatan jiwa.

"Jean, kau itu susah fokus dan lebih sering membuyarkan konsentrasi. Kalau mau ikut, jangan malah ganggu." Armin sang murid teladan mengajukan syarat. Pemuda pirang itu melirik pada Eren, dan sebagai sama-sama tervonis mati, maka badak akan merangkul kuda dan mengajaknya ikut serta. Eren mengangguk setuju. Satu lagi _bodyguard_ dari penyandang nama _Ackerman_.

Jean terima dengan lapang dada. Kain putih dikeluarkan dari saku celana, dengan gagah diikatkan di jidat. Tangan mengepal kuat di udara. "Perang melawan Levi-sensei akan dimenangkan oleh Eren Jaeger dan Jean Kirschtein!"

Kikikan kuda membahana dalam satu ruangan. Para murid yang sedang menikmati makan siang mendadak mual.

Resmi sudah, sebuah kelompok aneh menambah daftar keanehan lain dalam kelas mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>tebese<p>

ketikan dengan editan ala kadarnya. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang lewat, orz. ini bukan humor...tapi entahlah, saya cuman nulis dengan gaya bahasa yang campur aduk tapi cukup ringan.

saya masih belum nentuin eren akan berakhir dengan siapa. sama pak guru levi atau sesama anak idiot jean? hohoho

coba tebak kemampuan sinesthesia apa yang dimiliki Eren. oh ya, kemampuan Eren masih ada satu lagi ;3

ini baru prolog. chap selanjutnya diusahakan akan agak lebih panjang ;3 sampai ketemu!

Salam manis,

Pon


	2. Badak Gemesin

Synesthesia ; fenomena langka yang hanya terjadi pada satu persen populasi di dunia. Synesthesia bukanlah gangguan sakit jiwa atau pun disabilitas, namun lebih kepada 'kemampuan tambahan'. Penderita synesthesia memiliki dua atau lebih persepsi tentang satu objek yang menjadi pemicu; mereka bisa mendengar warna, mencium bau(_smell_) sentuhan fisik, atau melihat suara. Banyak jenis kemampuan lain yang _minor_ dan kurang penelitian. Saat ini, ada 19 macam kemampuan synesthesia yang diketahui ilmuwan.

Shingeki no kyojin punya om isayama hajime

Cover art bukan punya saya

Rate T for M/M pairing

_School-life AU_

_romance / friendship / humor / slight psychological_

**OOC**, bahasa gado-gado, _inconsistent use of _aku-kamu-kau

Levi ; Eren ; Jean

* * *

><p><strong><em>SYNESTHESIA<em>**

.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka makan siang bersama di meja gabungan belakang kelas—badak, kuda, murid teladan serta gadis perkasa—Eren didongengkan tentang macam-macam cerita SMA Sina. Kebanyakan dari cerita-cerita itu adalah gosip semata dan ia tidak terlalu tertarik mendengarkan. Namun begitu Jean menyinggung satu nama—

"Di kehidupan sebelumnya, Levi-sensei itu orang seperti apa menurutmu, Min?"

Eren memutar mie goreng dengan garpu, mata fokus ke kotak bekal berwarna hijau daun, tapi kuping sudah siaga satu. Mikasa Ackerman sempat melirik sadis ke arah kuda yang seketika menciut.

Beberapa saat lalu Armin membahas teori reinkarnasi, hubungannya dengan dunia spiritual dan semacamnya. Sayang, tapi yang mampu mengikuti kadar kecerdasannya cuma Mikasa seorang.

"Ada guru besar spiritual yang mengatakan, kalau dirimu di kehidupan sebelumnya akan mirip di kehidupan selanjutnya. Roh mereka berbeda, namun unsur penyusun dari roh itu memiliki beberapa bagian serupa yang—"

"Armin, jelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah kita pahami." Jean merengut, menyendok sesuap nasi dan sobekan bakwan ke dalam mulut.

Armin menggaruk pipi dan mengangguk mengerti, sempat lupa bahwa Jean itu bukan muka kuda lagi, tapi sudah otak kuda. "Kurasa, profesi Levi-sensei tidak jauh berbeda dengan masa yang sekarang. Mungkin, sih. Tidak ada bukti kalau teori reinkarnasi itu benar adanya."

Jean paham. Masih dengan nasi dan bakwan di mulut dia bersuara, "Tapi kalau benar manusia setelah mati akan reinkarnasi, maka Levi-sensei pasti dulunya tetap sadis."

"Sadis. Aku berani bertaruh dia itu dulunya kopral yang suka menyiksa anak buahnya. Apa bedanya dia yang dulu dan sekarang. Di masa ini, Levi adalah guru yang suka menyiksa murid-muridnya."

Armin terperangah. Mikasa datar tanpa emosi. Jean terpana sekilas, lalu berteriak keras.

"BETUL, BADAK!" Jean seperti anjing laut tepuk-tepuk tangan, "Setuju! Dia benar-benar sadis. Kemungkinan besar dulu Levi-sensei adalah seorang prajurit gagah tapi suka menyiksa."

Hidung Eren mencuat, tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Ya, mungkin dulu dia juga OCD kebersihan. Huh. Armin, kenapa sih kalau manusia reinkarnasi tidak belajar dari kesalahan dalam hidup mereka di masa sebelumnya?" rengutan sebal, "Yang kena ciprat, kan, jadi kita semua."

"Err, Levi-sensei memang galak, tapi kan, itu demi kebaikan kalian juga." Armin pasang cengiran terpaksa. "Kalau kalian bisa mengerjakan soal matematika, dia juga tidak akan marah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika Jean yang kena tebas." Mikasa bersuara, "Tapi kalau pamanku berani menebas bokong Eren, maka aku akan berurusan dengannya."

Eren meneguk ludah. Armin melirik prihatin. Jean nelangsa sendirian.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh bokong Eren selain aku." Kata Mikasa mengecilkan suara, semu merah muda menghias pipi berkulit langsat.

Ketiga pemuda saling bertatapan penuh makna.

Armin selalu membawa sebuah nota kecil dan pulpen di saku celana. Ia menulis di atas meja dengan kecepatan cahaya agar Mikasa tidak sempat melihat, menyobek kertasnya, lalu diberikan kepada Eren lewat kolong meja.

Eren memperbolehkan Jean membaca isi kertas itu bersama-sama.

_"Tampaknya kau diincar oleh dua mahluk penghuni neraka di sekolah ini, Eren. Hati-hatilah."_

Tiba-tiba Eren ingin menatap langit biru di luar jendela. Membatinkan nasib sial yang menimpanya.

Jean menahan kentut—setengah ingin menertawai teman barunya, sisanya prihatin beneran. Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Eren, "Yang sabar ya Ren. Kau itu seperti badak langka yang sedang diincar oleh dua pemburu paling handal."

Sekuat tenaga Eren menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Jean Kirschtein tepat di muka.

.

.

.

Sisa waktu makan siang Eren digunakan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan teman-teman barunya yang lain. Mikasa dan Armin kembali duduk di meja masing-masing, berkutat dengan pelajaran mendatang. Eren dan Jean masih di belakang, duduk sambil membahas kematian macam apa yang akan mereka terima esok hari.

Seorang pemuda plontos sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Cengiran lebar dan tangan mengusap kepala, "Connie Springer. Salam kenal, Eren. Oya tadi cucian banget kamu terkena hukuman raja setan. Tapi kamu sudah cukup beruntung Mikasa dan Armin mau membantumu belajar, walau yah, kurasa itu percuma saja."

Connie mengambil bangku dan duduk depan meja gabungan Jean-Eren. Sang anak baru menatap heran pemuda biksu yang sksd dengannya, kok bawa-bawa cucian?

"Salam kenal, Connie Sprinter—"

"Springer." Ralat Connie cepat sambil mendecak. Jean menahan tawa.

"Serius, ren. Kurasa kupingmu perlu dikorek. Tadi kau salah sebut nama Armin, sekarang Connie. Coba tadi kau salah sebut nama Levi-sensei. Aku tidak berani membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan guru setan itu berikan padamu."

"Kupingku nggak budek, kuda. Telingaku itu bagian paling sensitif." Eren melirik sadis ke samping, "Connie, tadi kenapa kau sebut-sebut cucian?"

Jean dan Connie saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Lagi-lagi Jean harus menahan derai tawa.

"Akika gyemez sama kamu, Ren." Connie menopang dagu, mata tak lepas dari Eren yang mengerutkan dahi. Tidak kuat, mulut Jean nyaris muncrat, "Levi-sensei aja sampai modus, apalagi akikah. Jean juga sering jadi sasaran Levi-sensei, tapi dia udah basi. Kamu lebih unyu, Ren."

Connie mengedip binal. Eren bergidik. Jean sudah muncrat kemana-mana.

Eren menoleh menatap Jean, minta penjelasan. Mata hijau terangnya membesar seperti anjing pudel minta makan. Meredakan tawa, Jean menarik nafas. "Connie itu anak gahoel. Kamu nggak pernah punya teman ya, kosakata gaul yang cetek aja sampai nggak tahu." Jean sedikit mendekat ke arah Eren, berbisik saat yakin biksu di depan mereka tidak akan dengar, "Dia juga punya pekerjaan sampingan tiap malam. Nanti deh kuceritain kalau gak ada orangnya."

Eren mengangguk, menggeliat geli karena nafas Jean sedikit menggelitik telinga dan kulit leher. Connie menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman ambigu.

"Kalian unyu bingits kalau lagi bareng." Komentar Connie, kini menyeringai aneh.

Jean dan Eren saling bertatapan, lalu menjauhkan diri. Seringai si murid gaul tambah lebar.

"Udahlah kalian langsung jadian aja—"

"HOI!" Jean teriak salting, berdiri dan langsung menarik si biksu ke luar kelas. Eren mematung memperhatikan keduanya.

Gadis ciki kentang mendatangi Eren dan langsung duduk di bekas tempat Connie. Eren pasang cengiran kikuk.

"Sasha Brauss." Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri, "Jean dan Connie itu teman sejak TK, jadi mereka deket banget sampai udah kenal luar-dalam. Konon katanya, merek celana dalam mereka juga sama." Ia menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Eren tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa, jadi dia bertanya. "Umm, Sasha, 'jadian' itu apa, ya?"

Kunyahan kentang di mulut Sasha terhenti. Mata melebar seakan tidak percaya pertanyaan apa yang barusan dilontarkan Eren. Menelan makanannya susah payah, gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Eren! Bener kata Connie! Kamu unyu banget! Polos!" ciki kentangnya sampai diletakkan di atas meja demi mencegah remah-remah terjatuh di lantai lalu membuat Levi-sensei murka, "Aku tau masih ada anak polos di dunia ini—tapi nggak sepolos begini juga keleus!" Sasha bergulat dengan tawanya sendiri. Eren memperhatikannya bingung. Seisi kelas yang mendengar kalimat gadis itu ikut memperhatikan.

Beberapa gadis lain menghampiri mereka berdua, wajah kepo. Pengen ikut ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Apa sih apa sih. Ikut dong cyin~" dewi kayangan berambut pirang menggeser paksa pantat Sasha untuk berbagi bangku dengannya.

"Sha, udah berenti ketawanya. Jangan lebay." Androgini. Eren sampai fokus ekstra untuk menebak gender mahluk yang berdiri di samping Sasha dan sang dewi kayangan, tapi semuanya jelas begitu melihat rok yang dia pakai. Ternyata cewek.

"Pasti dia lagi mikirin hal ambigu. Sasha dari dulu memang begitu, _partner-in-crime _Connie." Gadis lain berambut hitam dan diikat dua rendah menimpali.

Eren cuma bisa menatapi kwartet gadis-gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

Sasha susah payah berbicara di sela-sela tawanya, "Eren…polos banget sumpah…" sesak nafas, Sasha mengatur pernafasan lalu tiba-tiba menjerit sambil menunjuk frontal Eren yang menatapnya kebingungan. "GEMESIN GILAK! DIA BISA JADI ASUPAN BERNUTRISI! MANA BU HANJI? DIA HARUS KITA KABARIN!"

Mendadak ketiga gadis lain menatapnya dengan binar mata berkilauan. Eren silau sekaligus risih diperhatikan.

Si gadis pirang berdiri, menarik paksa Sasha, lalu menatap Eren dengan senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati pria mana saja. "Aku Krista, ini Ymir, dan dia Mina. Maaf atas kelakuan aneh Sasha, ya. Sebenarnya kita masih ingin di sini dan bicara denganmu Eren, tapi mendadak ada urusan penting. Dadah!"

Krista memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temannya, melambaikan tangan dan keempat gadis itu berlalu. Sepuluh detik kemudian, Sasha kembali dan menyambar ciki kentang di atas mejanya.

Cengiran sepuluh jari, "Sori, ketinggalan." Dia berlari keluar, meninggalkan Eren yang mempertanyakan banyak hal.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang Eren habiskan untuk menunggu jam makan siang selesai. Jean dan Connie belum kembali. Kwartet gadis yang tadi juga belum kembali.

Armin datang, membawa seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bintik-bintik di wajah. Senyum ramah terlukis pada wajahnya. Eren terpana melihat kedatangan dua bidadara.

"Eren, ini Marco Bodt." Armin memperkenalkan satu lagi teman sekelas mereka. Eren sedikit gugup saat menyambut tangan Marco untuk bersalaman. "Marco juga bisa mengajarimu, tapi kalau hari ini, dia tidak bisa."

Eren tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah merasa sangat terbantu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau ada masalah, beritahu saja. Kita ini teman, kan?"

Mata Eren melebar satu detik. Oranye berputar dalam pikiran, perasaan waspada menghinggapinya. "I—iya, tentu saja. Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku, Marco."

Armin dan Marco mengangguk bersamaan dan mereka berlalu. Eren menangkap senyuman ramah Marco yang menoleh kepadanya. Senyuman badak Eren berikan.

Eren mengambil buku kecil bersampul hijau tua. Segera dia balik halaman menuju lembaran terakhir.

Sempat memainkan pulpen dan memperhatikan sekeliling, Eren menuliskan beberapa nama di atas kertas.

**BLACKLIST**

**Levi Ackerman**. Horror. Mengerikan. Galak luar biasa. Ancaman nomer satu.

Mikasa Ackerman. Posesif. Domba hitam.

Marco Bodt. Ada kegelapan dalam suaranya. Ini dia serigala berbulu domba sungguhan.

Eren buru-buru memasukkan buku ke dalam tas ketika Jean muncul bersama Connie lalu duduk lagi di sampingnya. Si biksu sudah kembali ke tempat asal, sesekali melempar tatapan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bicara apa sama Connie." Eren bertanya karena wajah Jean nampak tegang.

"Tidak penting seperti berita ekstrak kulit manggis, kau tidak perlu tahu." Si kuda menghela nafas dan bersender pada kursi.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang pekerjaan Connie, tadi kau mau ceritakan itu padaku."

Jean melirik, sedikit bergeser lebih dekat untuk berbisik, "Connie itu _joki_."

Dahi Eren mengkerut, alis menukik, "Memangnya di kota ini ada penyewaan kuda?"

Jean menepuk keningnya tabah, lupa kalau Eren polosnya nggak ketulungan. "Joki itu seperti orang yang dibayar untuk menjadi penumpang tambahan dalam mobil. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis cantik."

Eren mengangguk paham, terima kasih pada berita tivi, dia tahu peraturan pemerintah yang mewajibkan mobil berisi tiga penumpang. "Tapi kan Connie bukan gadis. Dia itu biksu."

Jean mendengus karena merasa gemas, "Ya, karena itu waktu malam, dia berubah menjadi gadis. Transformasi menjadi _waria_ lalu menarik para supir yang kekurangan penumpang untuk membawanya. Tarifnya lumayan."

"Kenapa Connie melakukan hal itu? Itu tidak pantas." Mata Eren melirik Connie nun jauh di sebrang, "Kenapa kau mau berteman dengannya. Mamiku bilang untuk tidak berteman dengan orang yang membawa pengaruh buruk padaku."

Jean menatap dalam wajah Eren yang tertekuk, ekspresi campuran antara bingung dan jijik. "Eren, dengar. Orang melakukan sesuatu pasti ada alasannya. Connie pun, kalau bisa memilih tidak akan menjadi seperti itu. Lagipula dia kan tidak mengajakmu menjadi joki juga. Connie senang bermain denganmu dan tidak ada maksud buruk, Eren."

"Alasan apa memangnya."

Jean memalingkan muka. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Tanya saja pada Connie, tapi aku jamin dia tidak akan mau bercerita padamu."

Bel masuk pelajaran berbunyi. Pelajaran tata bahasa oleh bu guru Petra akan segera dimulai. Sebelum Jean menggeser meja dan kursinya ke tempat asal, ia sempat berkata lagi.

"Mungkin, selama ini kau tinggal di dunia yang sempit. Tapi jangan memandang seseorang dalam satu sudut pandang, Eren. Oh ya satu lagi, berteman lah dengan semua orang, tidak perduli latar belakangnya seperti apa asal orang itu tidak memberikan pengaruh buruk padamu."

Jean tersenyum, membuat Eren melongo selama beberapa saat.

Ah, Eren Jaeger baru tahu kalau Jean Kirschtein ternyata bijak.

.

.

.

Jam yang paling dinantikan seluruh murid sekolah tiba. Bel tanda pulang berdentang, beberapa murid kelewat energik di kelas Eren bersorak. Pikiran Eren dipenuhi oleh warna putih dan coklat selama beberapa saat. Membereskan alat tulis dan memakai tas hijau tuanya, Eren beranjak keluar.

Tidak langsung pulang, tentunya. Eren masih ingat kalau dia harus bersih-bersih ruang guru atau berakhir menjadi mayat. Mikasa dan Armin akan menunggu mereka berdua di kantin. Jean berdiri bersandar di tembok, tepat di sebelah pintu. Eren yang tak melihat menabrak Jean ketika hendak berbelok.

Eren mengaduh. Kepalanya yang tadi merunduk sambil berjalan menabrak tulang keras di bahu pemuda bersurai coklat keabuan itu.

"Kuda! Kalau mau berdiri jangan di dekat pintu!" omel Eren, tangan memijat jidat.

Jean tidak sedikit pun tampak merasa bersalah, "Makanya kalau jalan pakai mata. Lihat ke depan bukan ke bawah."

"Kau yang salah kenapa menyalahkan orang lain?" Eren melengos duluan. Jean mengikuti di belakang.

"Oke, sorry. Puas?" mereka menuruni anak tangga, "Eren, kita harus ke gudang penyimpanan dulu. Alat kebersihannya ada di sana." tanpa minta ijin lebih dulu, Jean sudah berlari menarik tangan Eren. Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi. Di koridor lantai tiga, dua orang pemuda saling berlari sambil berpegangan tangan. Eren tergopoh mengikuti derap langkah Jean, kesulitan menyamakan irama.

"J—Jean! Pelan sedikit!" seru Eren, nafas memburu.

Jean menurut, sedikit memelankan larinya, lalu berhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu gudang. "Kau itu laki-laki masa lari sedikit aja udah capek! Payah!"

Emosi Eren menguap, "Aku ini anak rumahan! Wajar kalau aku tidak kuat berlari kencang, aku tidak sepertimu yang bertenaga kuda, sialan!"

"Dasar badak! Larinya letoy, kulitnya doang tebel kayak muka kamu!"

"MUKA TEBEL?" Eren melotot biar dikata galak, tapi efek yang dirasakan Jean malah makin gemas, "ENAK AJA! KULIT WAJAHKU ITU HALUS SEPERTI BAYI TAU?! MAU BUKTI? NIH!" Eren mendengus, tangannya yang masih digenggam Jean dia bawa ke pipi. Telapak tangan si kuda yang kasar menempel pada kulit sehalus pantat bayi. Eren menyeringai puas ketika melihat ekspresi Jean yang terkejut—makin gencar digosokkannya telapak itu di pipi.

Jean memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba ingin menatap langit. Dasar Eren bocah payah masa nggak lihat rona merah di pipi kudanya sih.

Perhatian keduanya teralihkan begitu sebuah sinar _blitz_ terlihat lalu hilang secepat kilat.

"_Blitz?_ Kamera?" Eren langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berbalik dan tidak menemukan siapapun di koridor selain mereka berdua. "Kau lihat siapa orang yang memfoto kita tadi, Jean?"

Jean mengedikkan bahu. "Kamu salah kali, Ren. Mana ada orang kurang kerjaan yang mau fotoin kita. Mungkin dia lagi foto langit di luar, terus sinar _blitz_nya nyasar."

Eren manggut-manggut. "Iya, ya? Kurang kerjaan banget kalau dia fotoin kita, buat apa memangnya?" tanya Eren retorik. "Ayo ambil alat bersih-bersih deh. Aku takut Levi-sensei mengomel."

Jean mengambil ember berisi dua pel, dua sapu, dua kanebo, dan dua sikat berbulu halus. Mereka gotong royong membawa semua peralatan itu menuju ruang guru.

Tidak ada yang sadar sejak tadi mereka berdua dikuntit tiga orang berbeda gender. Satu gadis, satu pemuda botak, dan satu lagi bukan manusia. Ketiganya cekikikan tanpa nyadar dosa.

.

.

.

Eren dan Jean keluar dari kandang singa dan lepas dari hukuman dengan sehat walafiat. Doa Armin terjawab, Levi-sensei sedang tidak berada di ruang guru ketika mereka menjalani hukuman. Tidak ada raja setan yang mengawasi, maka bersih-bersih ala kadarnya dalam kecepatan kilat dilakukan. Kuda dan badak berhore-ria. Setidaknya mereka selamat hari ini. Besok gimana?

_…Kun fayakuun._

Kelompok belajar khusus perang melawan Levi-sensei lengkap berkumpul. Jean, Eren, Mikasa dan Armin sebagai ketua kelompok, duduk di bangku panjang kantin dengan susunan dua-dua. Buku-buku tebal hadiah dari Levi-sensei sudah tergeletak terbuka. Jean dan Eren bersiap dengan senjata andalan; pensil, penghapus karet dan kertas coret-coretan.

Sesi belajar kelompok berlangsung santai, damai dan tentram. Sesekali Mikasa curi-curi perhatian dengan sengaja menyenggol siku atau lututnya menyentuh lutut Eren, tapi semuanya aman. Eren tak mau membayangkan apa jadinya ia jika tidak ada Armin dan Jean, mungkin akan ada tajuk baru di koran berita; _'seorang pemuda diculik gadis teman sekelasnya'_.

Dasar nggak keponakan nggak pamannya, dua-duanya sama-sama doyan modusin badak nyasar.

Armin melirik jam kulit berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri, "Ini sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang. Eren, Jean, semoga besok kalian selamat."

Dua orang tervonis mati mengangguk bersamaan. Berharap dalam hati semoga doa malaikat pirang mereka dikabulkan. Keempat anak muda itu membereskan barang sekolah dan bekas sampah jajanan mereka waktu istirahat.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin." Keluh Eren saat kembali dari membuang bungkusan plastik es teh. Wajah sendu campur cemas, bibir maju lima senti, mata memandang ke bawah. Mikasa yang gemas nyaris menjerit lalu menerjang pemuda perjaka di hadapannya. Nyaris, untungnya.

"Lanjutkan belajar sendiri nanti malam. Yakin saja, Eren, tidak ada usaha yang tidak membuahkan hasil." Armin memberi wejangan.

"Tenang aja, Ren. Malam ini aku akan berdoa demi keselamatan kita." Jean menerawang ke langit senja. Angin sepoi meniup rambut dan membuat adegannya menjadi dramatis, "Ada yang bilang, doa orang yang tertindas itu selalu terkabul. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir—"

Mikasa berlalu. Armin sudah pulang. Eren tiba-tiba sakit perut dan pergi ke toilet pria.

Jean mojok di kantin, jongkok sambil memegang ranting pohon mencoret-coreti tanah berpasir.

_'TAK ADA YANG PERDULI SAMA AKU –JK'_

Malamnya, nama akun sosmed twitty Jean Kirschtein berubah dari '_Jean yang selalu tertindas' _menjadi _'Jean yang selalu dikacangin."_

.

.

.

tebese ;3

kalau nggak lucu mohon dimaafkan, kalau lucu ya alhamdullilah /w/

sebenarnya nggak berniat melucu, tapi karena settingnya anak sekolahan, jadi yah saya putar jadi **romens** (rada)humor berbumbu psikologi ringan.

Oya, bagi yang ngeship riren sabar dulu yah. Chapter ini penuh jeaneren dulu. Saya mau bikin senang shipper jeanere u w u) soalnya saya juga suka sama jeanere juga hehe XD

Pengennya sih saya bikin selang seling. Kemarin kan riren, chap ini jeanere, chap depan riren lagi. Tapi tergantung saya bisa bikinnya apa nggak, saya ini orangnya suka berubah-ubah /o/

Oke itu aja. Sampai jumpa lagi! ^w^

Salam manis,

Pon

.

.

.

BONUS :

Connie diseret sampai ke taman sekolah yang cukup sepi. Memperhatikan Jean yang merah sampai ke kuping, si biksu duduk anteng di bangku dekat pohon melati.

"Oh jadi bener kan?" senyuman jahil tercetak.

Jean yang masih berdiri, melotot pada sohib karibnya, "Bener apaan!"

"Eren itu bocah yang dulu suka main di taman dekat panti asuhan?"

Jean tergagap, "B-bukan!"

"_Denial_. Jelas-jelas itu Eren. Dulu kau suka sekali menjahilinya sampai dia nangis bahkan pipis di celana. Ya ampun Jean, udah ngaku aja."

"Itu bukan Eren!" si kuda masih kekeuh.

"Duh, Jean!" Connie geleng-geleng, "Aku aja masih ingat sama warna mata dan rambut poni coklatnya itu, apalagi kamu? Emangnya aku gak tau kalau di buku diarymu banyak tertulis soal dia? Si 'bocah bermata bintang' itu? Ha ha!"

Darah terpompa dari jantung yang dua kali lipat kerja keras, merahnya sampai puncak kepala, malu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Pikiran berkecamuk kenapa bisa Connie tahu soal diary super rahasianya. Teman botaknya ini bukan lagi biksu—tapi tuyul.

"Eren nggak ingat sama kamu, soalnya dulu rambutmu sama gundulnya denganku. Kamu juga nggak pernah tanyain siapa namanya, kerjaanmu tiap lihat dia pasti langsung dijahilin. Kasihan Eren."

"Ha—habis dia main sendirian terus! Sok keren! Anak-anak perempuan suka melihatnya main pasir sendirian dari pinggir taman. Dia itu tukang cari perhatian!" Jean mengelak, tangan berkacak pinggang biar kelihatan galak. Mukanya merah—tapi sahabatnya tahu itu bukan karena marah tapi karena malu luar biasa.

Jadi si tuyul makin gencar menggoda, "Kamu kali yang caper, Jean. Bilang aja kalau Eren itu imut, kalau marah-marah makin gemesin, bibir penuhnya minta dicipok—" seringaian lebar, "tapi yang paling kamu suka itu matanya. Warna matanya ajaib, bisa berbias berbeda setiap terkena sinar matahari. Jelas-jelas itu apa yang kamu tulis di diary."

Bibir Jean terkatup rapat. Kupu-kupu imajiner beterbangan di dalam perut, menggelitiki setiap organ dan membuatnya ingin memuntahkan pelangi sejuta perasaan dari mulut.

"Udah sana pedekate, pasti kubantuin. Aku nggak bakal bilang siapapun, kamu tahu aku ini paling setia sama kamu." Godanya, "Nggak usah ngeles lagi, deh."

Jean menyingkirkan kupu-kupu cantik yang beterbangan di atas kepala. Ilusi jadi nyata dimatanya. "Itu cuma cinta monyet masa kecil!"

_Dasar kuda keras kepala, sudah ketahuan masih menyangkal¸_ Connie geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bukan cinta monyet. Kamu nggak pernah pacaran sama siapapun karena kamu masih mikirin dia selama ini. _Shit _lah Jean, plis deh, ngaku aja kenapa sih?"

Jean menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Berteriak tertahan, jongkok memeluk lutut dan pundung selama beberapa saat. Si tuyul sudah mafhum dengan kelakuan ababil temannya.

"Bisa jadi." Jean menghela nafas, pasrah juga akhirnya.

"Pedekate gih, aji mumpung kan Levi-sensei ngasih kalian tugas barengan. Kalau besok kalian selamat ya bareng, kalau jadi mayat ya bareng juga. Romantis."

"Romantis gundulmu!"

"Ah, aku baru tahu kuda seliar kamu juga bisa jatuh cinta. Bukan cinta sembarangan, tapi suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah mungkin dilupakan—" Connie tersenyum ambigu, "—_First love."_

Jean Kirschtein butuh belasan menit untuk mengatur debaran jantung dan menunggu rona merah pada wajahnya padam. Salahkan Connie yang tak pernah habis menggodanya.

.

.

.

**OMAKE 1**

Tinggal dua langkah lagi dan Hanji sudah sampai tepat di sebelah Levi. Sesuai janjinya, ia akan menemui guru paling _killer _SMA Sina itu setelah pulang sekolah. Raja setan itu duduk di singgasananya; di salah satu meja berbilik yang selalu tampak rapi dan bersih. Menggenggam _filemap_ di tangan, ia baru saja akan menyodorkannya pada Levi sebelum—

"BU HANJI!" pintu ruang guru menjeblak terbuka. Para guru yang berada di dalam terlonjak.

Connie dan Sasha kena hukuman jalan jongkok bolak-balik sepanjang koridor lantai dua.

Hanji berdeham, geli dengan kelakuan dua anak murid kesayangan. Guru biologi itu kembali terpusat pada rekan sejawat, "Ini data-data tentangnya. Tidak banyak yang diketahui soal kemampuannya. Orang tua Jaeger sendiri saja tidak terlalu memahami kondisi Eren, tapi anak itu tidak punya _record_ sakit jiwa. Sempatkan diri untuk membaca ini, Levi." Ia menyodorkan lagi _filemap_ itu tepat di wajah sang sahabat lama.

Levi menyilangkan tangan, tidak menerima, "Aku lebih suka kau sendiri yang menjelaskan. Membaca ini sama saja dengan membaca keterangan medis yang berputar-putar. Jelaskan saja dengan singkat, sekarang."

Si alien menghela nafas, meletakkan sembarang map itu di atas meja Levi. "Mendadak aku ada urusan penting. Kau sendiri juga harus tiba lebih awal di kantor agensi, bukan? Kudengar ada proyek baru yang akan keluar."

Levi mendecih, "Telingamu itu memang telinga neraka. Jangan bocorkan di situsmu atau kau kupenggal."

"Ha ha, tentu saja tidak! Ini akan kusimpan untuk kesenanganku sendiri. Janji." Hanji mengedip, Levi buang muka jijik. Wanita itu berjalan pergi ke singgasananya sendiri.

Levi mengambil tas kerja di bawah meja. Melirik pada map yang tergeletak, jemarinya membuka halaman pertama. Terlihat foto pemuda kurang ajar yang baru masuk sudah mencari ribut dengannya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Ditutupnya kembali lembaran itu dan menyisipkannya diantara susunan map-map lain yang berjejer vertikal. Levi pergi keluar.

.

.

**OMAKE 2 **

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika dua murid kesayangan sudah selesai menjalani hukuman lalu cengengesan di sebrang meja. Hanji mengulas senyum lebar.

"Setiap hari aku bawa kamera, bu!" Sasha pamer kamera digitalnya dari dalam tas. "Ayo kita mulai operasi hari ini!" ujarnya antusias.

"Lapor!" Connie bak tentara kesiangan, "Ymir, Krista dan Mina sudah pulang duluan, bu! Mereka punya urusan lain di rumah tapi minta hasil jepretan paparazzi kita."

Para guru yang lain sudah pulang. Di kandang singa itu, hanya ada seorang guru alien dan dua anak buah paling setianya.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan penuh makna.

Hanji bangkit dari kursi, berjalan melewati kedua anak murid, lalu berbalik dan menghadap mereka lagi. Kacamata berkilau aneh dan bibirnya menyeringai licik, "Operasi membuntuti 'sang kuda mengejar cinta pertama', DIMULAI!"

Dalam hatinya Connie membatin, '_maafkan aku yang tak setia padamu, sahabatku. Tapi ini demi kelangsungan cintamu.'_

Kuda yang sedang menuruni tangga hampir saja terjatuh menimpa badak. Entah kenapa ada perasaan was-was mendadak datang.


	3. Ketertarikan

.

Synesthesia ; fenomena langka yang hanya terjadi pada satu persen populasi di dunia. Synesthesia bukanlah gangguan sakit jiwa atau pun disabilitas, namun lebih kepada 'kemampuan tambahan'. Penderita synesthesia memiliki dua atau lebih persepsi tentang satu objek yang menjadi pemicu; mereka bisa mendengar warna, mencium bau(_smell_) sentuhan fisik, atau melihat suara. Banyak jenis kemampuan lain yang _minor_ dan kurang penelitian. Saat ini, ada 19 macam kemampuan synesthesia yang diketahui ilmuwan.

Shingeki no kyojin punya om isayama hajime

Cover art bukan punya saya

Rate T for M/M pairing

_School-life AU_

_romance / friendship / humor / slight psychological_

**O O C**, bahasa gado-gado, _inconsistent use of _aku-gue-saya-kamu-loe-kau dan akikah (khusus Connie _ngondek_)

Levi ; Eren ; Jean

* * *

><p><strong><em>SYNESTHESIA<em>**

.

.

.

Lima menit sebelum bel masuk pelajaran pertama, kelas 3-D sudah disesaki dengan para murid yang ramai. Sebagian mengerjakan tugas dari pak guru Oluo yang ber-_deadline_ siang ini, sebagian yang bebas bermain kuda templok di dinding belakang, dan sebagian lainnya menyoraki. Sisanya anak kelewat baik, membuka buku dan belajar sendiri.

Pintu digeser, dua orang pemuda muncul dengan kantung hitam di bawah mata. Mereka berdiri di depan, menatap sendu ke arah meja raja setan. Seisi kelas menghentikan aktifitas dan menatap kedua mahluk itu kasihan.

Hening.

Connie sang pawang kelas melorot turun dari punggung Reiner yang menungging dan kepalanya menempel di perut bawah Berthold tercinta. Anak-anak yang bermain kuda templok menyudahi permainannya lalu berdiri bersisian di belakang. Murid lain yang duduk di kursinya masing-masing bangkit berdiri nyaris dengan gerakan kompak. Mata _hazel_ Connie menatap pasangan tervonis mati lalu dengan frontal mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya ke atas. Mulut terbuka, rakus menarik udara sampai dadanya membusung.

"SEMUANYA! BERDOAAA—MULAI!"

Para penghuni kelas kompak menunduk menatap lantai. Tangan anak-anak terlipat sesuai kepercayaan. Yang beragama _deviant_ mengatupkan tangan lalu berlari-lari membentuk putaran sambil menggoyangkan badan. Semuanya komat-kamit merapal doa keselamatan.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang asing, ini adalah ritual pemujaan setan.

Jean dan Eren langsung berasumsi mereka sedang dilecehkan. Padahal teman-teman mereka tulus sungguhan.

"KALIAN NGELEDEK NIH?!" Jean meledak, badak di sebelahnya menyingkir sampai ke pintu karena tidak mau tuli, "MANA RASA SOLID KITA YANG UDAH DUA TAHUN NGGAK PERNAH GANTI KELAS! SEHARUSNYA KALIAN GELAR DEMO BIAR RAJA SETAN ITU DIKELUARIN—"

_GREK. _Pintu kelas digeser lagi.

"Raja setan siapa yang dikeluarkan, Jean Kirschtein?"

MAMPUS.

Eren berjengit. Tubuhnya refleks memberi isyarat yang mengatakan '_bukan aku! Aku nggak bilang apa-apa!'_ dengan gelengan kepala dan muka ketakutan. Para murid langsung kembali ke tempat asal. Eren mengambil langkah seribu dan duduk di mejanya. Menunduk di atas meja, menyembunyikan wajah diantara lipatan tangan takut disalahkan—atau tidak mau menyaksikan penyembelihan kuda.

Jean Kirschtein, 17 tahun, perjaka tulen, menatapi wajah teman-temannya yang berubah sendu. Ia mematung di tempat. Butiran keringat membasahi kemeja. Meneguk ludah. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Jean Kirschtein." Nada rendah. Mengancam. Horror. Eren yang mendengarnya bergidik tak mau melihat kejadian di depan. Bergulat dengan rasa ketakutannya sendiri yang semakin bertambah setiap kali suara wali kelasnya terdengar. Ada setitik rasa bingung dalam diri Eren yang mempertanyakan, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia memiliki suara sepekat lubang hitam. Tidak ada warna. Gelap, mencekam. Menarik setiap inti sel syaraf dalam otaknya—seperti terseret pusaran arus yang menghisap paksanya ke dasar terdalam dan tergelap lautan.

Kuda yang tahu akan segera menjadi potongan daging kurban tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Katakan, Jean Kirschtein!" perintah menggelegar. Seperti ada petir di dalam ruangan sempit lalu menggema. Teman-temannya tambah sedu-sedan. Armin yang duduk paling depan bukan lagi merapal doa—tapi langsung sembahyang dadakan.

"SI-SIAP LEVI-SENSEI!" Jean berbalik, berani—atau lebih tepat dikatakan, karena terlalu takut jadi nekat—menghadap guru kurang tinggi dengan aura segelap iblis.

"Coba kau katakan di hadapan wajahku apa yang barusan kau katakan pada teman-temanmu dengan suara lantang."

_Mampus mampus mampus mampus mampus._

"Ma—maafkan saya Sensei—"

"Raja setan, _hmm_?" dagu runcing si guru _killer_ terangkat, tatapan mata sanggup membunuh murid bebal di hadapannya, "Baik, sesuai apa yang kau bilang, aku akan menjadi raja setan." seringaian iblis tercetak.

Jean sudah pasrah. Ternyata dia belum cukup tertindas karena itu doanya kemarin belum terkabulkan.

Levi berjalan ke singgasana. Tubuh Jean berputar was-was, memperhatikan gerak-gerik gurunya yang mengambil penggaris kayu besar tersandar di dinding dekat meja kebesarannya—

Penggaris kayu besar. Ha ha. Jean meringis karena sudah tak terhitung berapa kali pantatnya menjadi korban—rasa sakit gepokan kayu tebal di pantatnya menari lagi dalam pikiran. Darah berdesir ke pipi bokong, tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap pantat kesayangan. Mungkin bersiap dengan sensasi familier yang akan datang.

"Biasanya berapa kali kayu ini mencium pantatmu? Satu-dua karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis? Lima untuk tidak mengerjakan PR? Sepuluh karena terlibat adu mulut dengan kakak kelas?" Levi menepuk-nepuk pelan kayu itu ke sisi kaki kanannya. Ancaman non verbal.

Jean melotot menatap penggaris besar berbentuk segitiga miring, "Mi—minim dua kali seminggu, sensei."

Minim. MINIMAL. Bagi Levi, berarti anak muridnya ini minta lebih.

"Apa kau ingin lebih sering berciuman dengan penggaris ini? Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau seabnormal itu, Jean." Levi melangkah maju, Jean nyaris menghentak mundur. "Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata masokis."

Jean merasa terlecehkan harga dirinya sebagai kuda paling jantan. "A—aku bukan masokis, sensei! Aku ini _sadist!_"

Anak-anak melotot dengan mulut terperangah. Lebih tepatnya, Jean yang lebih melotot dari semuanya. Bola matanya nyaris meloncat keluar. Mulut kelepasan.

Levi mendecih, tidak percaya. "_Sadist, hmm?_ Jean, berbaliklah. Akan kubuktikan kalau kau itu masokis tingkat parah. Sejak kelas satu kau tidak pernah bosan kena hukuman. Beruntung kau baru bertemu denganku di kelas tiga ini, kalau tidak, entah sudah jadi apa bokongmu itu. Mungkin sudah benar-benar rata dan tidak enak disodok."

Ada pengalihan sebentar di tengah kelas. Connie Springer dan Sasha Brauss mendadak ngakak. Levi memberi pelototan maut dan keduanya diam. Tapi dua sahabat karib dari Jean itu diam-diam cekikikan. Si kuda membatin kenapa sahabatnya tidak setia kawan.

"Berbalik, Jean Kirschtein." Perintah absolut. Hawa pembunuh menguar, secara imajiner Jean membayangkan pria kurang kalsium di hadapannya berubah jadi sebesar titan kolosal.

Jean meneguk ludah. Antara pasrah dan tak rela dibilang masokis, "Saya menerima hukuman ini sensei, tapi saya benar-benar bukan maso—"

"Cepat berbalik atau penggaris ini kuganti dengan linggis lalu kusodok ke dalam sana!"

"B-BAIK SENSEI!" Jean rela nyawanya melayang, tapi tidak dengan keperawanannya. Jika tempat di bawah sana sudah terjamah, maka harga dirinya sebagai seme patut diragukan. Bagi pejantan tangguh sepertinya, harga diri nomer satu dan nyawa dinomorduakan.

Cengkraman tangan Levi pada kayu datar itu menguat. Tangannya tertarik ke belakang, siap mengayunkan kapan saja.

Menelan ludah, si kuda bersiap dengan gepokan paling keras yang akan diterimanya. Jean tak sadar pantatnya sedikit menungging ke belakang. Oke, dia memang tidak masokis, tapi mungkin _cenderung_ masokis.

Teman-temannya menahan napas. Mulut Armin nyaris berbusa karena ribuan kali merapal doa sambil sembahyang. Mikasa diam seribu bahasa, tapi aslinya menjerit girang karena melihat seseorang disiksa. Connie dan Sasha menyeringai setan—dua kawannya ini memang benar-benar tidak setia kawan!

Tinggal sepuluh senti dan tebalnya kayu akan mencium pantat Jean dengan keras, sebelum suara gaduh timbul dari belakang kelas.

Seluruh pasang mata memandang ke belakang. Mata mereka melebar seketika.

Jean panik di tempat. Levi yang sigap langsung menjatuhkan penggaris kayunya dan menghampiri si remaja.

Di lantai, Eren Jaeger tergeletak jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Ruang kesehatan itu cukup luas untuk menampung enam ranjang yang masing-masing ditutupi oleh tirai. Empat guru sekawan mengelilingi sebuah ranjang yang berada di ujung ruangan, berdekatan jendela. Satu-satunya yang bisa dianggap wanita duduk di kursi kecil sebelah dipan. Tangannya mengelus dahi sang remaja, menyisir perlahan poni kecoklatan. Rautnya cemas seperti seorang ibu yang anaknya kecelakaan.

Hanji Zoe menatap galak si pelaku kejahatan, "Apa kau tidak membaca data-data yang kuberikan tentangnya kemarin, Levi? Kau pasti lupa."

Manik coklat gelap kembali sengit berperang dengan obsidian sepekat lautan terdalam. Levi mengalihkan sejenak tatapannya pada si remaja yang menjadi korban tak sengaja, "Ya. Kutinggalkan di rak susun." jawabnya kalem. Tapi hati sudah tak karuan.

Hanji mengusap dahinya, "Aku yang salah karena kemarin tidak memberitahumu langsung. Siapa sangka jadi seperti ini akhirnya."

Mike mendelik pada kawan cebolnya. "Kau harus mengurangi bahasa kasar dan kadar kemesuman dalam kalimatmu, Levi."

Si pelaku menatap pria dengan penciuman nyaris setajam anjing itu dengan alis terangkat. Tidak mengerti.

Erwin yang bersandar di dinding sebelah meja kecil berdeham. "Menurutmu apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya, Hanji?"

"Mimpi buruk, kurasa. Anak ini terlalu peka dengan suara." Helaan napas panjang mengisi ruangan, "Levi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai Eren bisa jatuh pingsan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Yang akan kugepok pantatnya itu Jean Kirschtein, bukan dia. Bocah ini duduk diam di mejanya." Si guru mengaku jujur.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Jean sebelum menghukumnya? Kalimat macam apa?"

Levi berusaha mengingat, lalu menarik napas. "Bocah kurang ajar itu terlalu banyak bicara, jadi kusuruh dia diam dan menurut saja atau penggaris kayu yang akan mencium pantatnya kuganti dengan linggis lalu disodok ke dalam—"

"Cukup." Hanji menginterupsi, "Oke, aku paham sekarang. Anak yang malang." Tangannya mengelus kepala Eren sekali lagi.

"Kau belum menjelaskan padaku apa masalah yang menjadi penyebabnya."

Guru biologi itu mendesah malas. Suara gaduh seperti teriakan beberapa murid dari luar ruang kesehatan membuat keempat guru itu mengalihkan perhatian. Erwin dan Mike sepakat dalam tatapan mata, mereka pergi mengurus kegaduhan di luar.

"Jelaskan padaku atau kejadian ini akan terulang lagi, alien sinting."

Sayang, sang alien kurang waras itu sudah kebal dengan tatapan membunuh dan aura mencekam dari mantan prajurit perkasa umat manusia di jaman titan berkuasa. Hanji memijat dahinya sendiri.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Eren setelah dia bangun. Tanggung jawab sana!" balasnya hampir ketus. Kursi sedikit menghentak ketika dia berdiri. Tirai yang tertutup digeser dengan tenaga berlebih.

Tak ada yang tahu Levi cukup merasa bersalah walaupun dia sendiri tidak mengerti letak kesalahannya dimana. Levi menutup lagi tirai, duduk diam memperhatikan bocah sial korban peluru salah sasaran.

Tak ada yang dikerjakan, diperhatikannya sosok itu lamat-lamat. Rambut sepekat kacang almond, garis wajah yang keras namun lembut dan menyiratkan kepolosan, alis tebal nan tajam, hidung mancung, bulu mata panjang, dan bibir penuh seranum persik yang setengah terbuka—

Oke, hentikan.

Levi melanjutkan ke bagian leher. Jenjang. Halus tanpa garis. Mengundang—

HENTIKAN.

Levi bangkit berdiri dan membuka jendela karena suhu mendadak naik. Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk ke dalam, meniup pelan poni si remaja. Pria yang lebih tua tertegun memperhatikan.

Stop. Levi duduk lagi di kursi, tangan diletakkan di pinggir ranjang. Obsidian tak lepas dari dada yang bergerak naik turun teratur.

Tatapannya kembali melirik bibir penuh nan ranum. Tanpa sadar bibir atasnya menggesek bibir bawah, hendak merasakan bagaimana sensasi ketika kedua bibir mereka bertemu—

STOOOOOOOOPPP.

Levi memalingkan muka. Menggerutu. Karena izin mengajarnya hari ini dicabut, ia menunggu si bocah bangun.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, guru matematika perkasa itu jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Jean Kirschtein menggeser mejanya sampai rapat ke meja Eren. Kursinya ikut menempel dengan kursi Eren. Jean menatapi meja si badak dengan wajah sendu, khawatir dan frustasi. Teman-temannya mengerubungi.

Connie yang gak tahan dengan kelakuan ababil si kuda, mendecak dan berteriak lantang. "LEBAAAAAAAYY!"

Emosi Jean tersulut, "Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa gimana woy! Kalian nggak pada punya hati apa?!"

"Tadi pas loe ngerusuh di depan UKS kan bu Hanji udah bilang kalau Eren itu cuma kecapekan. Banyak pikiran jadi badannya gak kuat. Ga usah lebay keleus!"

"Masa badak kayak dia pingsan cuma gara-gara banyak pikiran! Kamseupay!" gusar, Jean menendang keras kaki mejanya.

**DHUAK**

"MONNNNYYEEEEEEEEEETTTT!"

PIIIIIP. Kalimat selanjutnya disensor karena banyaknya binatang yang keluar dari suaka margasatwa dalam otak Connie. Wajar.

Jean meringis menatapi si tuyul yang memegangi anunya. "LOE NGAPAIN BERDIRI DI UJUNG MEJA GUE GILAKK! UDAH TAU POSISI PIPA LO SAMA UJUNG MEJANYA ITU SAMA TINGGI BEGO! MAMPUS!"

"TERONG GUE MASIH PERJAKA! LO MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB KALO GUE JADI MANDUL HAH?!"

"WOLES BRO! KESODOK DIKIT AJA GA BAKAL BIKIN LO MANDUL KELEUS!"

Connie tidak membalas. Terlalu sibuk mengurut-urut terongnya yang bengkak sementara—bukan karena kenikmatan, tapi kesodok pinggiran meja. Hatinya merutuk mengutuki sahabat laknatnya. Batin memikirkan nasib terongnya yang tak pernah terjamah benda lain selain tangannya sendiri—kenapa harus sodokan meja yang menjamahi keperkasaannya?

Gadis-gadis yang ada di sana bahkan tidak risih ada tuyul mengurut-urut pipanya dengan frontal. Bagi mereka Connie tidak termasuk hitungan laki-laki normal yang pantas dijadikan pasangan.

Lagian, kayaknya ukuran Connie tak bisa dibanggakan.

"Terus kita ngapain? Daritadi nggak ada guru yang ngajar, nih." Berthold mengalihkan suasana yang—jadi lebih keki.

"Sudah syukur Levi-sensei hak mengajarnya hari ini dicabut. Kamu gimana sih." Timpal Annie, anteng bersandar di dinding belakang Jean.

"Kalau ada pengen dia mati, kalau gak ada kitanya kangen." Dan Reiner langsung pundung dipelototi tatapan tersirat '_kita? Loe aja kali gue ogah!'_

"Tanggung jawab kamu Jen." Sasha mengunyah kentang dengan khidmat, padahal bel masuk seusai istirahat sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit lalu. "Kayaknya gara-gara kamu mau disembelih raja setan, Eren jadi pingsan. Dia syok kali."

Jean tertegun, lalu menggeleng dramatis. "Nggak mungkin Sha. Nggak mungkin."

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, Jean."

"NAJIS!" semburan berbarengan ke arah Sasha. Ciki kentanganya jatuh di lantai. Muka basah kena cipratan iler teman-temannya sebagai tanda cinta.

Mata Sasha bergulir ke bawah, menatapi cikinya yang berceceran.

Detik berikutnya, Sasha Brauss berubah jadi seganas Armored Titan.

Tak ada yang tahu kalau omongan Sasha itu benar adanya.

.

.

.

Eren membuka matanya perlahan—berat. Bias sinar matahari membutakan penglihatan. Eren memayungi matanya dengan tangan. Desiran angin sejuk dan udara hangat memberi salam kepadanya.

Eren tersenyum kecil. Ini saat-saat damai yang ia inginkan—

"WHOOAA!"

dan semuanya sirna ketika melihat raja setan duduk di sebelah ranjang.

"Le—Levi-sensei?" mata Eren mengerjap, tubuh reflek beringsut menjauh hingga ke pinggir. Suasana makin horor ketika kelopak yang menutup itu terbuka, dan kelereng gelap di dalam menyorot ke arahnya.

Terkutuklah Eren Jaeger yang membangunkan raja setan. Terjebak di ruang kesehatan yang sepi pengunjung dan tersembunyi di balik tirai. Percuma jika Eren teriak minta pertolongan.

"Kau tadi berteriak, bocah?"

Eren menunduk menatap tangannya yang terlipat gemetaran. Tak berani menjawab. Levi memperhatikannya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Kesuraman sedikit berkurang dalam bariton yang ia dengar. Eren melirik takut dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?" deritan bangku yang digeser mendekat ke ranjang membuat Eren bergidik, merasa menjadi tersangka yang sedang diinterogasi. "Jelaskan soal kemampuan tambahanmu itu, nak."

Eren mendongak, terkejut mendapati obsidian itu tidak setajam biasanya. Murid itu paham sang guru tidak menggunakan nada perintah, namun nada meminta. "Aku penderita _synesthesia_. Kemampuanku diperoleh dari keturunan—dari ibuku."

Levi mengangguk, menyimak. Eren melanjutkan, rasa takutnya perlahan hilang.

"Setiap orang memiliki suara yang berbeda-beda, semuanya unik. Ketika aku mendengar suara, baik itu nada pada lagu, suara dari alam, atau suara orang yang berbicara, maka di dalam kepalaku—" manik _sea green_ bertemu dengan obsidian kelam. Eren menarik napas, "—akan muncul warna-warna."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, suara yang kau dengar memiliki warna?"

Eren mengiyakan, "Emosi dalam suara yang kudengar dapat mempengaruhi penglihatanku. Jika misalnya seorang teman bercerita tentang hal menyedihkan, dan aku ikut sedih, maka penglihatanku semuanya akan berwarna biru gelap. Kalau seseorang sangat marah padaku, maka emosi dalam suaranya itu bisa membuat penglihatanku menjadi merah gelap."

"Apa warna yang kau lihat dalam suaraku?"

Bibir Eren terkatup rapat. Mata memilih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Apakah terlalu mengerikan sampai membuatmu pingsan?"

Eren menggigit bibir, "Suara Levi-sensei…berwarna gelap. Ketika aku mendengar suara sensei pertama kali, warna yang kulihat benar-benar pekat.".

"Apa suaraku juga mempengaruhi penglihatanmu?"

"Ya, kemarin. Duniaku berubah menjadi buram, hitam dan merah darah. Tapi kemudian Hanji-sensei menghentikannya. Lalu ketika tadi pagi itu—" Eren tidak melanjutkan.

Levi mendengus. "Begitu rupanya. Lalu sekarang, apa suaraku masih mengerikan?"

Eren diam. Manik mereka bertemu sekali lagi—entah rasa asing apa yang membuat dirinya terhisap kegelapan misterius dalam obsidian milik Levi.

"Jangan bilang kalau penglihatanmu memburam sekarang."

Eren sedikit tersentak saat kembali sadar. "Ti—tidak sensei. Suara sensei sekarang…tidak menakutkan. Memang masih gelap, tapi tidak sepekat sebelumnya."

Wajah Levi melunak, "Jujur saja, kondisimu itu merepotkanku, bocah." tubuhnya mencondong ke depan, meraih puncak kepala Eren yang berjengit takut. Tangannya mengacak-acak surai kecoklatan nan halus itu. Senyum sempat menghias bibir selama beberapa detik, sayang Eren tidak melihatnya karena matanya terpejam.

Eren terkesiap merasakan rambutnya diacak lalu kepalanya ditepuk pelan. Tadinya ia mengira akan kena hukuman langit. Tangannya menepis tangan gurunya. Darahnya berdesir aneh. Manik cerahnya terbuka dan bertemu pandang dengan bola mata kelam itu lagi.

"A—aku bukan bocah kecil, sensei." Eren menggigit bibir, tak berani menatap mata dengan daya tarik menyerupai gravitasi lubang hitam itu. Pandangannya menurun ke bawah.

Seringai tipis Levi perlihatkan, "Kau sudah tidak takut padaku rupanya. Baguslah." gumamnya, "Jangan merasa takut padaku kalau kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, nak."

Eren mengangguk, sudah tidak terlalu takut dengan pria yang dijuluki raja setan satu sekolahan. Benar kata Mami Carla, setiap orang memiliki sisi baiknya masing-masing, tidak terkecuali Levi-sensei. Eren beruntung karena bisa melihat sisi baik pria itu yang mungkin tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain sebelumnya—murid-murid nakalnya, contohnya.

"Apa kau sudah mempelajari rumus di buku yang kuberikan?"

Eren melotot seketika karena mengingat tugas spesial dari Levi, "Sudah, emm—sedikit. Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan kalkulus yang rumit."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu setiap hari Minggu."

"Apa?" mendadak Eren ingin merasa tuli.

"Waktu bebasku hanya hari Minggu. Aku tidak mau punya murid yang tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaranku. Apa kau mau bokong kenyalmu itu kugepok penggaris seperti kuda liar itu?"

Eren melihat senyum langka di wajah dingin itu. Warna hitam kembali menguasai pikiran, namun ia tidak merasa takut. Aneh. "Te—tentu saja tidak, sensei. Umm, apakah Jean juga akan ikut?"

Senyum Levi pudar, "Kuda liar itu tidak bisa dikontrol. Kau memang keras kepala, tapi tidak bebal sepertinya. Jauh lebih mudah untuk mengajarimu karena kau penurut."

Eren geming sesaat.

"Les privat setiap Minggu pagi di rumahku."

Apa itu tadi nada perintah? Eren bingung karena Levi menggunakan nada campuran meminta, memaksa dan memerintah sekaligus. "Apa itu perintah untukku?" alis tebalnya bertautan, dahi mengkerut heran.

Levi mendengus menahan tawa. Entah kenapa bocah nakal di hadapannya ini begitu menggemaskan, "Kalau kau anggap begitu, terserah."

Eren menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Guru matematika dengan gelar terbaik satu negara menawarkannya les privat. Entah kapan kesempatan seperti ini datang lagi kepadanya bukan? Meskipun kadang suara Levi-sensei menakutkan, namun sekarang Eren tahu pria itu tidak sepenuhnya jahat. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan kena hukuman gepokan penggaris kayu tebal mengerikan. Dia tidak akan merasa takut lagi disembelih seperti si kuda malang.

Manik _sea green_ cemerlang seperti permata zamrud kembali terhisap dalam daya gravitasi kelamnya obsidian Levi. Eren terkesiap sadar. "Baik, aku menerimanya, sensei."

Levi tersenyum sekilas, lalu membicarakan pelajaran dan rekan sesama guru yang membuat Eren menjadi lebih mengenali sekolah. Secara tak sadar, tubuh Eren mendekat ke arah Levi. Pembicaraan mereka berkembang sampai ke hal-hal yang tidak biasa dibahas antara guru dan murid. Makanan apa yang disukai, hobi, berapa jumlah saudara, dan secuil masa lalu Eren sebelum pindah ke Sina. Tanpa keduanya menyadari, mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Eren tak lagi merasa takut, baginya pria yang duduk di sebelah ranjang ini tampak seperti pria dewasa, bukan raja setan. Julukan mengerikan itu sudah luntur seiring mereka saling lebih berkenalan.

Levi mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku blazer biru tuanya. "Berapa nomormu?"

"Hah?" Eren resmi tuli.

"Nomor ponselmu, bocah. Supaya aku bisa menghubungimu dan memberitahukan alamat apartemenku."

"Oh. Ba—baiklah." Eren memberitahukan nomornya dengan tergagap. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan jari-jari Levi yang menekan layar sentuh, tak melihat senyum dan lirikan yang dilayangkan padanya.

Levi memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang. Setelah bel, kembalilah ke dalam kelas, yang lain pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Eren mengangguk. "Sensei bagaimana? Izin mengajar hari ini bukankah dicabut?"

Derit bangku mengisi ruangan ketika penduduknya berdiri, "Ya, karena itu aku akan pulang."

"Kenapa tidak meminta saja untuk mengajar lagi?"

Tatapan Levi merendah menyoroti wajah si pemuda. "Libur spesial untuk kalian hari ini. Teman-temanmu pasti senang kelas kosong sepanjang hari. Biarlah."

"Itu namanya guru tidak bertanggung jawab."

Levi menghela napas panjang, melepas sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seperti ingin menerkam remaja menggemaskan di hadapannya. Ruang kesehatan jarang dimasuki, tempat mereka berada di ujung dan tertutupi tirai rapat. Kesempatan langka ini jarang didapatkan. Untung Levi masih tahan.

"Jadi kau lebih suka aku mengajar? Kau sudah merasakan sendiri sesi pelajaranku itu seperti apa."

Eren meneguk ludah. Teringat kemarin cara mengajar pria kerdil ini memang mengerikan. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan belajar sendiri, mungkin bersama Armin."

Anggukan singkat diberikan Levi. Kembali tangannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala si remaja dan pergi keluar.

Eren sendirian. Puncak kepala dan pipinya entah kenapa terasa panas. Ditepuk-tepuknya dua pipi kenyal itu keras, bingung karena sensasi asing yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Eren berjalan kembali ke dalam kelas dengan langkah gontai dan pikiran setengah fokus. Beberapa kali menabrak orang dan nyaris jatuh dari tangga.

Begitu ia sampai, teman-temannya menyambut dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Jean tak henti-hentinya bertanya mengapa ia pingsan, apa saja yang terjadi dalam ruang kesehatan, lalu mencak-mencak tidak karuan karena Eren hanya diam.

Karena batin Eren terlalu sibuk bertanya mengapa dalam pikirannya menari-nari warna merah muda.

.

.

.

tebese

Kenapa guru-guru manggil Jean CS dengan nama depan? Karena di sini, anak muridnya sudah kelas 3, jadi udah lama saling kenal. Anggap aja begitu haha ;3

Kelasnya Jean nggak pernah ganti-ganti penghuninya, sampai mereka kelas tiga. Jadi awalnya 1-D, 2-D, terus 3-D. Semua muridnya udah akrab banget XD

Maaf kalau garing huhu sebenarnya fik ini adalah fik pertama yang saya masukkan unsur humor. Jadi ini pengalaman pertama menulis adegan lucu ^^;

Oh ya, kemampuan Eren masih ada satu lagi. Karena Levi adalah orang pertama yang dapat 'hint' kemampuan 'suara punya warna' Eren di chap satu (ketika ada deskripsi warna hitam memenuhi pikiran Eren) maka selanjutnya, Jean yang akan pertama kali dapat bagian 'deskripsi' kemampuan lain dari si badak gemesin itu. Biar adil karena ini triangle love hahaha

Chap depan unsur humor mungkin dikurangin/gak ada. Alur tancep gas orz

Sampai jumpa lagi! ^-^

Salam manis,

Pon

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Jean akan tetap mematung sambil mangap kalau saja pundaknya tidak ditepuk Armin. Langkahnya langsung tergopoh menghampiri Eren yang sudah dikerubungi khalayak ramai. Susah payah tubuhnya mendobrak, menggeser, menarik bahu yang menghalangi jalan. Terhenyak ketika sang cinta pertama tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Mata Jean melebar—dan membola ketika sang raja setan berjongkok lalu melingkarkan tangan di belakang lutut dan leher Eren—

"Tu—tunggu dulu sensei! Biar aku saja yang membawanya! Sensei pasti tidak ku—"

pelototan dari manik kelam sang guru membawa Jean Kirschtein terbang ke alam baka.

"—at."

Mampuslah Jean Kirschtein season dua.

"Apa katamu? Kau pikir aku tidak kuat untuk menggendong bocah ini?" Levi berdiri, merasa diremehkan oleh kuda tak tahu diri.

Hati Jean ketar-ketir. Setengah tak mau mengalah pada sang guru yang mendadak jadi rival dan setengah instingnya menyuruh kabur ke tempat teraman di bumi. "Bukan begitu, sensei! Err—dia dibopong saja, jangan di—" Jean meneguk ludah, "—digendong. Nanti banyak orang bisa salah paham."dengan jantan, si kuda menatap berani pada guru _killer_ satu sekolahan. Biarlah dia rela disembelih lagi asal Eren jangan digendong ala putri oleh jin tomang ini—

"Salah paham bagaimana maksudmu. Ada murid pingsan dan sudah kewajiban guru untuk menolongnya secepat mungkin." Levi mendecak, kembali berjongkok dan melingkarkan tangannya, "Kau ini seperti laki-laki yang tidak rela wanitanya direbut pria lain." alis Levi bertemu saat mengangkat tubuh yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu. Massa Eren cukup berat, namun tidak masalah karena Levi sangat perkasa di balik tubuh kurang kalsiumnya.

Jean melotot menyaksikan Eren berada dalam dekapan raja setan.

Hidung Jean kembang kempis. Rasa cemburu menggulung hatinya seperti ombak tsunami. Akibat dari bencana itu menyisakan dataran berantakan. "Sudah kubilang dia dibopong saja, sensei!"

Mendengar nada tinggi yang menyiratkan cemburu terselubung, Levi melayangkan tatapan tajam tidak suka. "Kau memerintahku?"

Di dalam mulutnya, gigi-gigi gemeretuk. "Bukan maksudku begitu, tapi lebih baik kalau aku yang membopongnya—"

Levi mendecih, "Diam. Memperdebatkan cara membawa bocah sialan ini ke ruang kesehatan hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja. Minggir sana."

Murid-murid memberikan jalan. Mulut Jean menganga tak mampu berkata-kata. Pandangan masih terpaku pada sang putri yang diculik raja setan—

Connie dan Sasha saling bertatapan, lalu menepuk kedua sisi bahu sahabat mereka bersamaan. Kali ini benar-benar kasihan.

Jean jatuh di kursinya dengan lunglai, kepala berbaring di atas mejanya, sempat melirik meja Eren, lalu menyembunyikan wajah dalam lipatan tangan. Teman-temannya bergantian memberikan gestur kasihan sebagai rasa sayang. Ada yang menepuk bahu, menepuk punggung, bahkan mengelus dan mengacak pelan rambut coklat abu-abunya.

Si kuda bersikap seperti orang yang kalah sebelum berperang. Ia tak sadar kalau kejadian tadi dan sikap galaunya itu membuat teman sekelasnya jadi mafhum akan perasaannya terhadap si badak.

Kecuali seseorang yang duduk di meja dekat pintu. Dia menyeringai karena hatinya tertawa-tawa senang.

.

.

.


	4. Galay - Galau Alay

.

Synesthesia ; fenomena langka yang hanya terjadi pada satu persen populasi di dunia. Synesthesia bukanlah gangguan sakit jiwa atau pun disabilitas, namun lebih kepada 'kemampuan tambahan'. Penderita synesthesia memiliki dua atau lebih persepsi tentang satu objek yang menjadi pemicu; mereka bisa mendengar warna, mencium bau(_smell_) sentuhan fisik, atau melihat suara. Banyak jenis kemampuan lain yang _minor_ dan kurang penelitian. Saat ini, ada 19 macam kemampuan synesthesia yang diketahui ilmuwan.

Shingeki no kyojin punya om isayama hajime

Cover art bukan punya saya

Rate T for M/M pairing

_School-life AU_

_romance / friendship / humor / slight psychological_

**O O C**, bahasa gado-gado, _inconsistent use of _aku-gue-saya-kamu-loe-kau dan akikah

Levi ; Eren ; Jean

* * *

><p><strong><em>SYNESTHESIA<em>**

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Jean Kirschtein mendekam di kamar sepanjang hari. Sang mami berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar dan menanyakan ada apa gerangan dengan putra semata wayangnya ini. Wajar, biasanya Jean tidak pernah betah ada di rumah dan selalu kabur entah kemana, lalu pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Namun hari ini patut mengukir sejarah, putranya yang anak layangan itu mengurung diri di rumah.

Mami Kirschtein menyiapkan lilin dan dupa lalu masuk ke ruangan sembahyang. Bergulat sendirian dengan rapalan doa menyembahyangi putranya.

Seragam sekolah belum tanggal dari tubuh, kaus kaki tinggal sebelah terpasang, rambut tak lagi cepak, dan muka kudanya kusut. Galau tingkat tinggi. Kondisi kamarnya memang selalu berantakan, namun sekarang seperti kapal pecah. Tak dihiraukannya belasan SMS dari sahabat-sahabat sesama anak layangan. Jean berguling-guling di kasur yang seprainya sudah copot setengah. Memeluk guling lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Tingkahnya melebihi cabe-cabean lagi ababil. Kemudian melompat dari kasur ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan dari luar rumah.

"JEEAAAN KIRSCHTEEEEIIN!"

Mulutnya memaki karena itu suara si tuyul. Connie tidak perlu dibukakan pintu atau minta ijin pada tuan rumah karena sudah terlalu sering main bersama, sebentar lagi pasti dia sudah mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Jean berbaring lagi di ranjang, menutup kuping dengan selimut warna coklat kemerahan. Pura-pura terlelap.

_Cklek_. Benar kan, mahluk gundul itu membuka pintu dan langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang, mencolek-colek tulang bahunya agar ia mau bangun dan bicara. Jean sudah terlalu lama mengenal Connie hingga bisa hapal derap langkahnya yang terdengar di lantai kayu kamar.

Kecuali ada derap langkah lain yang berisik dan sepertinya banyak pasang. Jean langsung bangun dan melotot karena si tuyul bawa pasukan.

Kompak, pasukan Connie menyengir lebar tanpa diberi titah. Sasha, Mina, Ymir dan Krista berjejer rapi dengan senyuman paling menawan—sayang si kuda tak tergoda. Jalan yang ia tempuh sudah tak lurus sejak bertemu si 'pemuda bermata bintang'.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa mereka segala?!" Jean langsung duduk, punggung menyentuh tembok. Tangan mengusap-usap muka, berharap kusutnya sedikit luntur. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki masih ada, malu dong kalau lihat mukanya yang biasa ganteng jadi selusuh kain pel.

"Semuanya khawatir sama kamu. Kamu nggak ada di tempat tongkrongan yaudah kita nyusulin ke sini." jawab Connie anteng.

Jean menghela napas pasrah. "Mau ngapain?"

"Cie yang punya saingan. Ehem."

Bantal melesat kilat ke arah Sasha yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasan.

Jean mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Darimana kalian bisa tau? Connie?" matanya melotot ke arah si tuyul. Sialan, katanya kemarin dia nggak bakal menyebar rahasia!

Si tertuduh menyipitkan mata lalu menggeleng dramatis, "Sikap galaumu itu yang bikin semuanya jelas, Jen. Kita semua ini udah bareng selama dua tahun jadi hapal gerak-gerikmu. Kamu langsung galau labil pas raja setan itu menggendong sang putri ke istananya. Orang idiot mana yang nggak tahu?"

Jean mendengus, ingatannya dipaksa mengulang kejadian yang membuatnya terbakar cemburu. "Yaterus?" ketus, si kuda menatap singit pada teman-temannya yang berniat baik. Ah, kalau hati sudah terbakar amarah, niat baik bahkan tak dipedulikan.

Krista menimpali sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berantakan di lantai—mungkin bekas lemparan Jean ketika si kuda itu ngamuk. "Ya terus kita mau bantu kamu, lah. Apalagi memangnya."

Mina yang ikut berberes menambahi, "Kita bisa bantu kamu, Jean. Serius. Tinggal bilang aja kamu mau ngapain sama Eren, nanti kita yang ngatur."

Ymir berleha-leha di lantai yang sudah bersih. Tidur menyamping dengan tangan memangku kepala, pose bak model seksi tapi sayang tubuhnya androgini. "Kita ini kan udah berpengalaman. Kau tahu, Reiner dan Berthold bisa jadian begitu memangnya gara-gara siapa?"

Jean tertegun. Benar juga. Kelompok absurd seperti mereka bisa diandalkan. Bak dewi keberuntungan yang tiba-tiba turun dari kayangan, secercah harapan muncul di relung hati terdalam. Senyum antusias dan mata berbinar. "Cius mie apa?"

"Gak usah niru-niru akikah keleus." Connie memutar bola matanya malas, "Kita dateng buat ngomongin ini, cara ngejodohin kalian."

Terharu. Jean mengusap cairan bening gagal netes di sudut mata. "Kalian emang sohib terbaik di dunia. _Thanks._"

Sasha mengunyah permen karet dan melempar bungkusnya sembarangan ke luar jendela, acuh tak acuh dapat pelototan dari sang tuan rumah. "Ya kapan lagi kelas kita ada pasangan beda spesies? Kalau bener jadian kan seru jadinya."

"Ada spesies baru yang terlahir ke dunia. Ha ha." Ymir tertawa laknat di lantai. Tangannya gesit menangkap guling yang dilempar.

Krista sibuk merapikan buku-buku pelajaran Jean yang memiliki bekas lipatan—tampaknya nyaris tak pernah dibuka dan sering dijadikan alas tidur. "Kamu belum cerita kenapa bisa naksir sama Eren."

Jean berbaring di ranjang empuk, karena tak ada bantal, kepalanya bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang menyilang di belakang. "Itu rahasia."

"Sebenernya Jean sama Eren udah kenal dari kecil tapi—" Connie cepat-cepat menyingkir saat Jean bangun. Si kuda melotot padanya yang kini berdiri di sudut ruangan. Seringaian iseng, mulut siap membocorkan rahasia sahabatnya.

"Connie!" Panas sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, frekuensi degup jantung meningkat tajam. Hidung kembang-kempis, mata melotot mengancam pada pemuda gundul di sudut ruangan—dalam hati Jean bersumpah tak akan percaya pada mahluk astral lagi.

Keempat gadis langsung tahu ada berita yang bisa jadi asupan bernutrisi. Krista dan Mina menyudahi kegiatan berberes dan duduk anteng di dekat Ymir. Posisi mereka siap seperti anak-anak kecil yang mendengarkan cerita dongeng. Sasha tersenyum antusias, "Apa, nih? Ceritain dong!" pintanya manja.

"Kampret! Awas kalau sampai diceritain—"

"Nggak, kok. Aku setia sama kamu, Jen." Connie tersenyum, kwartet yang sudah siap mendengar kisah romantis abad ini mendesah kecewa. Jean sama sekali tak percaya, gerak-geriknya tetap waspada.

Krista cemberut, "Yaah. Cerita sedikit aja dong, Jean. Kita kan sudah mau bantuin kamu, anggap aja sebagai bayaran."

"Di dunia ini nggak ada yang gratis, Jen." Ymir mengiyakan, jemari-jemari panjangnya memainkan surai pirang dewi kayangan sambil tiduran.

Jean mengacak rambut, "NGGAK. Kalau kalian nggak ikhlas, ya gak usah bantuin. Pulang sana." Jean berdiri, menarik paksa teman-temannya ke pintu dan tanpa rasa kasihan mendorong mereka keluar. Si botak nyaris jatuh dari tangga kalau saja Mina tidak sigap menarik tangannya.

Connie geleng-geleng kepala, "Dasar ababil!" makinya begitu sampai di lantai bawah.

"Dasar waria kayak bu Hanji!" balas si kuda, badan menempel pada teralis di lantai dua. Sama sekali tidak mau mengantar teman-temannya keluar rumah. Jangan ditiru ya, ini kelakuan tuan rumah tak sopan.

Yang terlecehkan mendengus sebagai balasan. Kehadiran beberapa gadis di sekitar membuatnya harus menahan diri agar tidak melontarkan makian kejam. Harga diri sebagai lelaki tulen nan sopan—meski malam hari dia berubah gender—masih dipertahankan.

Lima orang teman sekelas Jean pergi keluar dengan membanting pintu—jelas, si botak pelakunya. Jean masuk lagi ke kamar, guling-gulingan di kasur, kembali bertingkah layaknya orang habis putus cinta.

Si kuda sama sekali tak tahu kalau mahluk astral yang merupakan sahabatnya itu ternyata telah berkhianat.

.

.

.

Esok hari datang. Dunia tetap berjalan seperti biasa, sama sekali tak perduli bahwa ada satu anak manusia sedang galau dirundung kecemburuan. Pagi ini matahari bersinar terik. Panasnya menambah hawa negatif dari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat abu-abu. Wajahnya tertekuk, sepatunya beda sebelah, rambutnya berantakan karena belum dipakai _gel_, dan atasan yang dikenakan bukanlah kemeja seragam berwarna putih tapi kaus oblong warna hitam dengan sablon sayap keperakan.

Biasanya si kuda memang tak pernah berniat sekolah dengan serius, namun hari ini ketidakseriusannya berkali-kali lipat.

Jean Kirschtein tak sudi melihat raja setan. Kalau saja mami tersayang tak mengancamnya dengan ancaman akan dibuang dan tak dianggap anak, pasti Jean masih memeluk bantal dan menciuminya—sebagai pengganti sang putri yang direbut paksa.

Sejak kemarin, ia tak henti-hentinya melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan _fangirls _dan _fanboys_—berdelusi ria. Bedanya, sasarannya adalah Eren yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah—selalu membuatnya gemas.

Pikirannya masih berdelusi, dunia nyata terhalang oleh kabut imajinasi. Jean berdelusi menyelamatkan Eren sang putri dari raja setan yang tengah bersujud memohon ampun pada pangeran berkuda putih—sambil melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju kelas. Jean berdelusi sambil berjalan. Luar biasa karena tak menabrak tembok atau orang dan selamat sampai tujuan.

Imajinasinya buyar ketika melihat sang putri badak duduk di dekat jendela, sedang melamun dengan tangan menopang dagu. Matanya menerawang pada langit, surya berbias pada manik bundar, kilau berlian berpendar cahaya warna-warni seperti permata _opal_.

Cantik. Ajaib. Jean kehilangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan betapa cantiknya bola mata itu. Warnanya tersusun dari beragam warna hijau dan sedikit kilau biru—_emerald, malachite, sea green, turqoise, geode—_warna alam bercampur menjadi satu.

Jean termangu, sepenuhnya tertarik pada daya magis dalam manik-manik Eren. Dan terkesiap ketika sepasang bola itu menubruk miliknya. Jean buru-buru memalingkan muka. Berulang kali merapal dua kata, _jangan salting jangan salting jangan salting._

Innernya ababil tingkat dewa.

"Pagi, Jean." Sapa Eren. Cinta memang budek, bahkan suara cemprengnya terdengar merdu.

"P—pagi, Eren." _Sialan kok gagap begini sih._

"Connie bilang kamu ngamuk minta masuk ke ruang kesehatan waktu aku lagi pingsan. Kenapa?"

Jean menarik napas, menguatkan diri untuk bertemu pandang dengan kecantikan itu lagi. "Khawatir aja. Levi-sensei itu cukup…mesum."

"Mesum?" Eren mengerenyitkan dahi, "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Kemarin kami membicarakan hal yang biasa saja, kok."

Ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang ingin menghela napas lega. Jean menahannya, "Syukurlah. Tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati dengannya."

"Kenapa?" sumpah, Jean ingin membungkam mulut Eren yang polosnya kelewatan. "Levi-sensei ternyata baik juga. Aku tidak tahu detil antara kalian berdua—tapi aku diceritakan Sasha kalau kau sering jadi bulan-bulanan dia. Habis kau nakal, ya."

Mata Jean melebar, "Eren, otakmu diracuni olehnya. Jangan percaya kebaikan yang datang dari raja setan. Dia itu—" kursinya berbunyi menggesek lantai ketika Jean bergeser mendekat, "penuh tipu muslihat. Wajahnya saja mirip kayak buronan."

Eren merengut, "Aku tahu kau membencinya karena sering menghukummu, tapi sikapnya kan berbeda padaku."

Jean menggeleng pelan, sedikit memijit dahi biar tambah dramatis. "Dengarkan aku, Eren." mimik wajahnya serius, "Siapa yang akan kau percaya? Aku lebih lama mengenalnya makanya kau kuberi peringatan. Jauhi guru itu. Dia abnormal." nada urgen yang terdengar memaksa. Jean sekali pun tidak berkedip, mata terbuka sepenuhnya seolah ingin meyakinkan Eren agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan raja setan.

"Kau yang mengada-ada, Jean." Raut sangsi terlukis di wajah Eren yang tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Levi-sensei abnormal? Kemarin mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan dan benar-benar 'normal'. "Levi-sensei sebenarnya orang baik-baik. Kewajibannya saja sebagai guru yang membuat dia bertindak cukup kasar—dia punya alasan untuk itu."

"Astaga, dia sukses meracuni otakmu." Jean menepuk kening lalu menatap Eren dengan sorot kasihan, "Dia mengincarmu dan kau didapatkannya dengan mudah. Eren, percayalah padaku. Jauhi dia—"

"Sepertinya kau yang sedang meracuni otakku, Jean." Eren mendengus, "Lagipula memang apa urusanmu ikut campur?"

Bibir Jean terkatup rapat.

"Urus saja masalahmu. Nilai akademismu butuh perhatian dari pada mengurusiku." Eren memutar tubuh menghadap ke depan dengan sedikit menghentak. Mengusir penghuni meja sebelah dengan bahasa tubuh.

Jean merasakan organ dalam dadanya dicubit kecil tapi kencang. Perihnya menghentak ke seluruh syaraf. Mengirim sinyal-sinyal galau pada otak bahwa ia telah ditolak.

Misi meracuni otak si badak hasilnya gagal. Jean menghela napas berat, bersandar pada punggung kursi. Terus menatapi Eren yang tak bergeming sampai bel pelajaran berbunyi dan pak Gunther masuk dengan salamnya yang membahana. Jean memundurkan bangku, bertopang dagu di atas meja, sesekali mencuri lihat ke arah Eren.

Sekali lagi bersikap ababil tingkat dewa.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga adalah satu-satunya bidang yang Jean kuasai. Kemampuan tubuh yang lincah ditambah tenaga kuda, menjadikannya kapten klub basket. Wajah tampan, bodi kece. Siapa sih yang tak terpesona? Kekurangannya dua; akademisnya nol besar dan dia sama sekali tak melirik perempuan. Nilai paling tinggi dua puluh dari seratus. Pantas dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan para guru satu sekolahan.

Pak guru Keith Shadis sudah berdiri tepat di bawah ring basket. Satu tiupan peluit melengking dan para murid yang tadinya sibuk sendiri langsung berlarian dan repot mengatur dua barisan—dua baris perempuan dan dua baris laki-laki. Semuanya harus rapi dalam lima detik kalau tak mau kena bogeman mentah. Keith Shadis adalah guru _killer _nomer dua setelah yang mulia raja setan.

Jean nyaris menyumpah ketika tengkuknya ditubruk keras kepala seseorang. Kesal, ia menoleh dan mulutnya bungkam sempurna. Pandangannya balik lagi lurus ke depan.

Di belakang, Eren Jaeger merunduk mengelus ubun-ubun sambil memanyunkan bibir. Untung imannya si kuda masih kuat. Kalau tidak, Jean tak masalah melumat wajah menggemaskan itu di hadapan semua orang.

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah basket. Bibir Jean melengkung, dia bisa tampil keren di hadapan Eren.

Keith Shadis memberikan instruksi, lalu tanpa memikirkan helaan napas kecewa dari para murid, ia menunjuk satu per satu wajah orang yang akan dibentuk tim. Dua tim putri maju duluan. Sasha yang berbeda tim dengan Annie tak sengaja menabrak tubuh kecil si pirang. Gadis kentang itu meminta maaf berulang kali, namun Annie diam seribu kata. Entah kenapa Mikasa sudah berada di tengah mereka. Pertandingan putri selesai tanpa pemenang. Annie ditarik keluar oleh Sasha dan Mikasa mengejar mereka.

Para murid laki-laki yang menonton di pinggir lapangan kompak memutar mata mereka malas. Dasar perempuan, pertandingan basket aja keselip adegan drama.

Guru olahraga memilih anggota tim. Reiner, Thomas, Franz, dan dua pemuda lain tanpa wajah karena mereka bukan tokoh penting dalam cerita ini menjadi tim A. Jean, Armin, Connie, Berthold dan Eren menjadi tim B. Setelah bersiap di posisi masing-masing, peluit tanda pertandingan putra dimulai. Lemparan pembuka dari bapak Keith disikat dengan mudah oleh Berthold yang bertubuh titan. Si jangkung menggiring bola dengan lihai, lalu melempar bola ke arah Reiner—lho?

"TITAN BEGO! REINER ITU MUSUH, TOLOL!" makian cetar membahana dari sang kapten bertemperamen setipis pembalut memenuhi gedung olahraga. Berthold yang berbodi setegap titan tapi berhati helo kiti langsung ciut di tempat, membungkuk meminta maaf pada rekan setim merasa bersalah. Dia lupa Reiner tersayang masuk tim lawan. Apa boleh buat, cinta itu buta. Reiner mendekati si jangkung, menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Jean mendengus, telunjuk mengacung ke arah si manis berambut pirang, "Armin! Main yang benar!" lalu memutar tubuh pada si botak, "Connie! _Dribble _bolanya jangan dikepit atau kepalamu yang kumasukkan ring!"

Connie mendecih, lalu merapat ke sisi Armin. "Mentang-mentang dia kapten, jadi menyuruh-nyuruh begitu."

Armin tersenyum kikuk. "Wajar, dia kan kapten klub basket. Tapi aku baru melihat sisi Jean yang seperti ini."

"Sisi yang bagaimana?" _hazel_ Connie mendelik.

"Sisi yang menampilkan semangatnya. Aku penasaran apakah itu karena basket adalah hal yang dia kuasai?" Armin menoleh, safir bertemu hazel. Mata si biksu melebar satu detik.

"Yah," Connie mendesah, wajah kesalnya berubah sendu pada si kapten yang sedang memarahi titan, "karena sejak dulu, basket adalah tempat pelariannya."

Kejeniusan otaknya menangkap sinyal bahwa ini adalah topik sensitif. Armin memilih mundur. "Begitu? Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh."

"NGAPAIN KALIAN DIAM DI SITU!" teriak Jean, sibuk menghadang Thomas yang membawa bola. Sempat-sempatnya meneriaki Armin dan Connie di pinggir tengah lapangan.

Dua pemuda dengan kemampuan fisik di bawah rata-rata itu berlari-lari siaga di dekat ring. Sesekali Connie maju lalu mengoper bola yang diterima kembali pada Jean, asal-asalan. Biarlah, yang penting dia kan sudah berusaha! Hanya Jean yang bisa main basket dalam tim mereka, tahu. Sang kapten adalah satu-satunya harapan demi kemenangan!

Eren kemana?

Oh, jika kalian bertanya-tanya keadaan Eren, daritadi pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghadang siapapun yang masuk ke setengah wilayah milik timnya. Entah lawannya itu bawa bola atau tidak, yang penting ditahan dulu! Kelakuan Eren mirip badak bermuka galak yang berusaha keras menghalangi badak lain masuk daerah kekuasaan. Geser sana, geser sini, persis cacing kepanasan.

Benar sekali, Eren tidak tahu cara bermain basket. Pantat geyal-geyol ke sana kemari, tangan terbentang lebar menghalangi, tapi tak berguna sama sekali!

Tentu, aksi binal badak gemesin itu membuat semangat si kuda semakin berapi-api. Walau anggota timnya sama sekali tak berguna, melihat kejadian lucu itu tak lagi membuatnya frustasi. Tak apalah kalah yang penting dia sudah puas menyoroti pantat berisi dan mukanya Eren yang seperti konstipasi.

Benda bundar berwarna oranye digiring, sukses menerobos tubuh-tubuh jangkung lawan. Tiga langkah menghentak dan ia melompat, memasukkan bola ke dalam ring—teknik _Dunk_. Gadis-gadis yang menonton di sisi lapangan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak riuh. Jean memijak lantai, dengan gagah mengusap peluh dan mengelus rambut sambil berbalik—

—tapi Eren sibuk sendiri melompat-lompat binal di depan ring sebrang. Entah apa maksudnya.

Yah, gagal.

Peluit melengking, menyudahi pertandingan dan para murid kembali berbaris rapi. Skor akhir 25-23, kelompok Jean menang tipis. 15 menit yang tersisa menjadi waktu bebas. Para murid berhamburan ke ruang ganti demi terlepas dari keringat.

Kecuali Eren yang berbalik, mengambil bola dari kotak di sudut gedung olahraga, lalu membawanya ke tengah lapangan. Jean tak jadi keluar dan diam-diam memperhatikan.

Eren mulai menggiring bola dari garis tengah, suara pantulan bola yang teratur menggema dalam gedung. Sesekali meleset dan bolanya bergulir, Eren tergopoh mengejar, tak sadar ada orang lain tertawa kecil karena tingkahnya.

Setelah susah payah mendribble bola sampai ke bawah ring, Eren menarik napas. Mendongak, memposisikan badan lurus dengan keranjang, kedua tangan mencengkram bola di depan dada. Bola itu sudah siap dilempar—tapi kemudian tak jadi karena Eren merasa tak yakin. Ia mundur dua langkah.

Udara ditarik masuk ke dalam hidung, lagi, kali ini lebih panjang dan hembusannya terdengar berat. Menggumamkan kecil hitungan, _1, 2—_seiring langkah lebar yang diambil. Eren melompat tinggi, tangan mengayun dan bola terlempar tepat ke arah ring. Keras membentur papan besi tanpa masuk ke dalam jaring. Buntalan serat bermotif garis-garis itu memantul-mantul ke luar garis. Eren membawanya masuk lapangan lagi, kaki menahan bola agar tidak bergulir. Bibirnya mendecih.

Tepuk tangan berketuk lambat membuat Eren menoleh. Semakin kesal ketika melihat si kuda mengintip tanpa ijin. Seringaian mengejek itu membuatnya merasa direndahkan.

Jean melenggak berkacak pinggang, senyum remeh menghias bibir. Sebelum pemuda itu sempat berkomentar, Eren sudah bersuara duluan.

"Mau mengejek kalau aku ini payah? Aku tahu kau ini kapten klub basket. Tadi kau pamer kemampuan sekali."

"Aku tidak suka kekalahan." Jean menggeleng, menunjukkan ekspresi pura-pura sakit hati, "Aku tidak sekejam itu walau yah, kau memang payah. Padahal tubuhmu cukup tinggi, melempar bolanya saja masih jelek."

Tersindir, iris hijaunya menatap sengit, "Di kampungku, kegiatanku sehari-hari menggiring domba, bukan bola!"

"Oh, kau tinggal di peternakan?" Jean mendengus geli, "Anggap saja domba-domba itu seperti bola. Mereka memang gemuk dan tubuhnya penuh dengan gumpalan serat-serat kapas. Setiap hari kau menggiring mereka masuk kandang, tapi kenapa menggiring bola basket saja tidak bisa? Padahal teorinya sama."

Nada menyindir yang tertangkap pendengaran membuat visual dalam pikiran Eren berwarna oranye pucat. Anehnya, tak ada sama sekali kesan merendahkan. "Apa maumu?" geram, alis tebalnya menukik tajam.

Jean memperhatikan ekspresi kesal badak itu sedikit lama. Gemas dengan tampangnya yang selalu terlihat mau cari ribut dengan orang. Eren nyaris tak pernah berubah sisi dalamnya, sejak dulu kala. Jean mengedikkan bahu santai, "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku penasaran mengapa kau melakukan—" bola oranye kemerahan yang teronggok dekat kaki Eren dipungutnya, kembali mendongak dan iris _topaz_ merendah menyoroti manik sewarna _geode_, "—mencoba belajar basket?"

Eren membuang muka, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang urusi saja akademismu itu?"

"Galak sekali kau ini." Jean bersiul, memainkan bola yang berputar cepat di atas jari telunjuk, "Nilaimu juga tidak jauh dariku. Bisa-bisanya kau menceramahiku begitu."

Manik mereka bertemu lagi, bedanya, jilatan membara memenuhi iris berwarna hijau. "Lihat saja, sebentar lagi aku akan jauh di atasmu."

Jean tercenung sesaat, terhipnotis pandangan berapi-api dalam manik kesukaannya. Ia berdeham saat sadar, "Oh, menantangku? Jangan harap akan mudah. Aku berada di bawah bukan karena tak punya otak, tapi karena aku hanya malas. Sedikit usaha saja aku pun akan melampauimu. " seringaian lebar, "Jadi, kita bertarung, Eren?"

Tantangan ini membuat darahnya mendidih. Entah kenapa setiap melihat wajah kotak yang pongah ini, hatinya selalu merasa kesal. "Ya, kita bertarung. Jantan."

Tawa kecil berderai dari bibir tipis di atasnya, "Jantan? Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang jantan?" lagi-lagi senyuman menyebalkan itu melengkung sempurna, "Siapa yang pingsan di pagi kemarin? Karena terlalu takut dengan raja setan itu?"

Kurva yang memayungi sepasang permata zamrud melebar, "Aku tidak takut."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu pingsan sampai rela digendong pria mesum itu?" Jean membanting bola dan Eren tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Tubuhnya maju, membuat Eren mundur agar mereka tak bersentuhan. Pemuda yang lebih kecil terus mundur, panik terlihat dari wajah, hingga punggung menempel pada tiang basket. Jean menumpu kedua tangan pada tiang di kedua sisi, sukses memerangkap Eren yang terdesak.

_Topaz_ di atasnya berkilat menyeramkan. Eren merinding, sensasi familiar menyerbu ketika suara tenor itu turun beberapa not—menjadi dalam dan dingin. Membuat Eren merasa bahwa ia tenggelam dalam lautan es. Terkurung dan membeku. Dingin imajiner yang terasa tak mampu menahan butiran peluh yang bergulir di kening, takut dan gelisah. Eren terkesiap saat dada bidang teman meja sebelahnya semakin mendekat, reflek kedua tangan dijadikan penghalang. Permatanya tak berani menatap batu emas di atasnya, telapaknya menyentuh garmen basah yang menyembunyikan dada bidang si kuda ikut berkeringat.

Eren menelan ludah, menyiapkan diri agar bisa lebih berani. "Mundur. Alasanku pingsan bukanlah suatu hal yang berhak kau tahu."

"Kau berhutang padaku," bisik Jean kecil, namun bisa terdengar telinga Eren karena kedekatan tubuh mereka, "aku bisa meminta hak atas itu, bukan?"

"Hutang apa maksudmu?" Eren mendongak, rasa bingung membuatnya berani memandang tatapan sedingin es itu, "Kita baru saja bertemu tiga hari lalu."

Jean memalingkan wajah, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku tinggal jauh di Jerman, jadi tidak mungkin kalau—"

"Aku tahu kau memiliki bekas luka yang tak akan hilang selamanya," Jean menatap lama mata Eren yang membelalak, lalu menunjuk satu bagian tubuh yang tertutupi fabrik kaus putih, "di sini. Apa aku benar?"

Eren termangu. Sebagian pikirannya berkecamuk kenapa Jean bisa tahu—tubuhnya menegang ketika jemari-jemari panjang pemuda bersurai coklat abu-abu itu sedikit membelai bagian tubuh kanan yang menyembunyikan ginjalnya. Aroma darah kental menerobos masuk indra penciuman, rasa asin tercecap di lidahnya —Eren dibawa ke dalam kenangan menyakitkan. Kasar, tangannya menepis milik Jean. Mata beradu sengit, tak menyangkal rasa penasaran yang terpancar di iris hijau terangnya.

"Apa yang kau tahu?!" Eren kesusahan menarik napas seperti pengidap asma. Darah menjalar ke tubuh atas, merah sampai pada wajah yang marah. "Menjauh kau!"

Tubuh di depannya yang memberontak dapat ia redam dengan mudah. Eren laksana domba terpojok yang terperangkap serigala. Jean mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Eren, kasar, dan bibir seranum persik itu merintih sakit. Jean mencubit pelan pipi kanan si badak dan menyorot kembali iris secerah padang rumput di siang hari. Eren mencecap rasa manis coklat—perutnya menggelitik, geli. Dimana dia pernah merasakan rasa ini?

"Ingat aku, Eren." bisikan, berat.

Dunia visualisasi Eren berubah menjadi keunguan. Pemberontakannya berhenti. Jean melepaskannya, melayangkan tatapan getir pada Eren, lalu berbalik pergi keluar.

Eren menatapi punggung tegap itu menghilang di balik pintu. Kakinya melemas dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai kayu.

Ia menangis tanpa suara pada detik itu.

.

.

.

tevese hue

Yang minta jeaneren manis sabar ya T^T alurnya udah mulai menanjak diantara mereka orz chap depan kayaknya udah gak ada humor /w/ nanti mulai galau cihuy

Coba tebak kemampuan lain Eren apa hayo?

Sampai jumpa lagi! ^w^

Salam manis,

Pon


	5. Koala

.

Synesthesia ; fenomena langka yang hanya terjadi pada satu persen populasi di dunia. Synesthesia bukanlah gangguan sakit jiwa atau pun disabilitas, namun lebih kepada 'kemampuan tambahan'. Penderita synesthesia memiliki dua atau lebih persepsi tentang satu objek yang menjadi pemicu; mereka bisa mendengar warna, mencium bau(_smell_) sentuhan fisik, atau melihat suara. Banyak jenis kemampuan lain yang _minor_ dan kurang penelitian. Saat ini, ada 19 macam kemampuan synesthesia yang diketahui ilmuwan.

Shingeki no kyojin punya om isayama hajime

Cover art bukan punya saya

Rate T for M/M pairing

_School-life AU_

_romance / friendship / slight psychological_

**O O C**, bahasa gado-gado, **alur tancap gas**

Levi ; Eren ; Jean

.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih banyak kepada Mizukaze Naru, Andrea Sky, Mas Jaeger, zasm, blue as, babyberrypie, Aivliss, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, Nura, ChocoDdy , Aoki yang review di chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga kepada para reviewers lain yang tak saya sebutkan yang mereview di beberapa chapter lain, oke chap depan saya akan mulai sebutin nama-nama pereview, saya baru sadar ternyata hal seperti ini penting. <strong>

**Kemampuan synesthesia Eren: **

**1. suara memiliki warna. warna yang muncul ada di dalam pikiran, kalau emosinya kuat maka akan mempengaruhi visualisasinya. **

**2. karena eren menceritakan kemampuan pertamanya pada levi, maka kemampuan yang kedua menjadi jatahnya jean. kalau penasaran sabar, akan terkuak di chap depan.**

**Bagi yang pikir kesempatan Jeaneren menang sangat kecil, anda salah. Peluang yang saya jadikan pasangan terakhir yaitu Riren dan Jeaneren sama, yakni 50:50. Tapi berhubung saya belum tentukan, kamu bisa mendukung eren dijadiin sama siapa.**

**Apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu Jean dan Eren masih lama dibongkarnya. Sabar ya.**

**Mulai chapter 7, tak ada lagi format Riren di chap ganjil dan Jeaneren di chap genap. Words juga bertambah karena konflik mulai terangkat.**

**Lastly, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review penambah semangat. ^ w ^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SYNESTHESIA<em>**

.

.

.

Gontai, langkah kakinya terseok menggesek marmer putih bernoda-noda jiplakan tanah lumpur. Matahari mengumpat di balik awan kelabu sore hari ketika hujan mengguyur bumi. Tubuh-tubuh berlarian melewati dirinya yang menapaki lantai di tengah koridor seperti alur dinamika dramatis. Tak ia hiraukan makian kecil atau keluhan yang keluar dari mulut di sekitar—semuanya berdengung. Telinganya nyaris tuli.

Hening—dan koridor itu memang hening. Tak ada manusia lain selain ia di sana. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu bergerak tanpa dirinya.

Tak tahu harus kemana. Tak tahu dimana ini. Kemana ia harus pergi?

"Jangan melamun sambil berjalan, nak."

Eren tersentak. Suara kelam itu membuatnya kembali dalam kenyataan, menghapus fatamorgana imajiner yang terjadi dalam dunianya barusan. Bergerak lambat karena pikirannya sedang menyesuaikan diri, Eren menoleh ke belakang. Sosok pria dewasa itu tak seseram suaranya—tidak tinggi dan tidak menyeramkan. Tapi jangan sekali-kali menyulut emosinya atau kau akan terkena hukuman.

Manik mereka beradu. Levi kesal karena Eren menunduk untuk menatapnya, "Kau masih pakai baju olahraga begitu, habis darimana? Ini sudah lewat jam pulang. Kau bolos?" tak ada jawaban yang terlontar membuat Levi yakin, "Ikut denganku."

Warna hijau gelap memenuhi pikiran. Sebuah perintah. Eren meremat ujung kain di sisi pinggang, "Maaf karena membolos, sensei. Hari ini aku ingin bicara dengan Hanji-sensei saja."

Levi yang sudah berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu melirik, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Eren memalingkan wajah, "Tidak ada."

"Kalau bicara tatap mata lawan bicaramu, bocah." Lengan Eren ditarik, membawa wajah manis itu untuk memandangnya, "Kau tidak jujur. Aku tak suka pembohong."

Kelopak yang membungkus kedua matanya melebar, kaget atas perlakuan tiba-tiba gurunya. Lidahnya diserbu rasa asam manis buah apel. "Maaf," bisiknya, "tapi sensei tidak akan mengerti."

"Aku akan mengerti kalau kau mau jelaskan. Aku ini walimu, bukan waria sinting itu."

Eren melepaskan lengan, sedikit canggung. "Aku butuh seseorang yang lebih mengerti keadaanku—"

"Aku mengerti." desak Levi, "Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Beberapa artikel medis mengenai kondisimu sudah kupelajari. Apalagi yang bisa meyakinkanmu kalau gurumu ini mengerti?"

Eren tercenung. "Kenapa Levi-sensei hanya bersikap baik padaku? Pada murid lain sensei tidak bersikap seperti ini. Aku tahu mereka nakal dan sensei punya alasan untuk menghukum, tapi apa sensei juga menunjukkan sisi baikmu pada mereka?"

Dasar bocah kelewat polos.

Levi menghela napas. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Kau spesial."

"Apa?" telinganya tuli lagi.

"Spesial karena keadaanmu yang merepotkan itu, bocah. Jadi ikut aku sekarang dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Eren tak diberikan kesempatan membalas. Tangannya keburu ditarik paksa, membawa tubuhnya melewati anak-anak tangga menuju ke atas—lantai paling atas. Sebuah ruangan sempit tanpa jendela dan pintu besi biru berkarat menjulang tepat di depan tangga terakhir. Lantai atap.

Curiga untuk apa dia dibawa ke tempat sepi, Eren mulai panik. Ditepisnya tangan yang menarik miliknya agak kasar, tanpa disadari. "Kenapa sensei membawaku kemari? Kita bisa bicara di ruang guru!" bisiknya keras. Gelisah dan panik, terlihat dari dahi yang berkerut dan bola mata bergulir tanpa arah kesana kemari.

"Di sini lebih nyaman. Tidak akan ada pengganggu yang datang. Sekarang, duduk." Levi yang duduk di tangga terakhir menarik tangan si pemuda yang masih berdiri, membuatnya jatuh dengan bokong menempel lantai. Eren mengaduh sakit, wajahnya merengut. Levi mendengus menahan tawa, "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Maaf, sensei, tapi aku benar-benar—"

"Mau melawan gurumu?"

Kegelapan berkali-kali lipat. Bulu kuduk Eren meremang—inilah sensasi sama yang ia rasakan saat bola mata emas itu menyorot dirinya. Kedua mata mereka berbeda—yang satu seterang matahari dan yang ini sekelam lubang hitam. Namun rasanya serupa, rasa yang mampu membuat dirinya terjebak dalam lingkaran berdaya hipnotis—memerangkap atensi yang ia miliki, sepenuhnya.

Eren tak kuasa berpaling, "Murid juga berhak menjaga privasi. Sensei tidak bisa memaksaku buka mulut." dengan berani—atau karena tak mau dianggap pengecut—permata zamrudnya menantang manik obsidian. Kilauan tajam terpancar dari keduanya, "Kalau sensei di posisiku, apa sensei juga akan menceritakannya? Tidak, kan? Kuharap sensei bisa lebih sedikit menghargai privasi orang."

Eren berdiri cepat, hendak turun dan pergi—namun Levi menarik kain belakang bajunya dan kembali membuat ia jatuh terduduk. Levi mengunci tubuhnya dengan sedikit menindih, kedua tangan pria itu berada di kedua sisi sambil menahan tangan muridnya agar tidak berontak, punggung Eren hampir menyentuh lantai dingin. Mata setajam pedang itu menyengat, "Aku sudah berbaik hati menahan kata-kata kasar saat kau ada di sekitarku. Merubah gaya bicara itu sulit. Apa kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, _hmm?_"

Jantung Eren berdentum-dentum—mengirim sengatan listrik sebagai tanda bahaya. Dunia Eren mulai memburam, "Apa yang sensei lakukan—menjauh! Ini pelece—"

Tak sengaja lengan Levi menyenggol titik ginjal kanan. Levi terkejut bukan main ketika air mata bergulir dari sudut mata besar pemuda di bawahnya. Eren menangis. Levi langsung menyingkir.

"Aku belum melakukan apa-apa padamu. Kenapa kau menangis?" tangannya mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari dalam saku dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan wajah Eren, "Anak aneh. Seka air matamu."

Eren menepis kasar lalu bangkit duduk, tak mau menerima tawaran itu. Punggung tangan mengusap pipi dan matanya, "Kenapa sensei melakukan itu? Itu tidak sopan!"

"Aku sedang memaksamu untuk bercerita. Tidak ada maksud buruk—"

"Itu saja sudah buruk!" teriak Eren, menggema dalam ruangan sempit itu. "Kupikir sensei adalah orang dewasa yang baik. Ternyata benar kata Jean, sensei adalah orang mesum abnormal!"

Levi geming. Tidak marah dibilang mesum abnormal, tapi marah kenapa ada nama orang lain disebut, apalagi itu nama murid bulan-bulanannya. "Apa yang si bocah kurang ajar itu katakan padamu? Aku tahu dia menjelek-jelekkanku karena membenciku, tapi kau tahu aku menghukumnya karena ada alasan. Jangan percaya omongan orang dari sudut pandangnya saja, nak."

"Dan sudut pandangnya terbukti benar." Ditatapi sorot kecewa oleh murid manis yang beberapa hari ini menarik perhatiannya membuat Levi diam-diam meringis, "Aku menghargai sensei yang mau merubah gaya bicara, tapi terima kasih karena sudah membuat hariku jadi tambah buruk."

Senyuman kecut menjadi salam perpisahan. Pria itu geming menatapi punggung Eren yang buru-buru turun ke bawah.

Levi menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

Eren berlari menyusuri koridor lengang. Sepatu kets membentur marmer, berdecit pelan. Sampai di tujuan, pintu kelas digeser kencang membentur dinding dan berdebum keras. Mentalnya kacau sampai tidak bisa menahan tenaganya sendiri. Eren baru melangkah dua kaki masuk ke dalam saat sebuah suara yang paling tidak dia inginkan terdengar.

"Kau membuatku kaget! Kau pergi kemana, Eren?!"

Mata besar Eren melotot, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Kupikir kau sudah pulang!" ketus, Eren berjalan cepat ke arah mejanya, tak sedikit pun melirik pada dalang masalah yang duduk di meja sebelah.

Jean menahan lengan Eren yang mengambil tasnya di atas meja, "Kenapa matamu sembab?"

"Berhenti mengurusi urusanku, kuda sialan!" Eren memberontak melepas genggaman Jean, tak mau menatap sepasang mata emas. Dua kali dikunci pergerakannya oleh dua pria menyebalkan sudah cukup membuatnya harinya buruk. "Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu!"

"Dengar, aku minta maaf soal kejadian di gedung olahraga siang tadi—hei, Eren!" tangan mereka terlepas. Eren berlari kencang, kabur sejauh-jauhnya. Sosok pemuda pencuri hatinya menghilang secepat kilat di balik suara bantingan pintu.

Jean jatuh lunglai di kursi. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu meracau sendiri.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berputar dan bintang terang muncul kembali di ufuk timur. Sebesar apapun keinginannya yang ingin membolos—Eren tak bisa melakukannya. Ia sendiri yang memaksa dimasukkan sekolah normal. Kalau berhenti sekarang, orangtuanya akan kecewa. Eren tidak bisa memikirkan ego sendiri, rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang putra masih ada.

Jadi ia datang dengan berpenampilan rapi seperti biasa, kecuali air mukanya yang kusut. Terlebih ketika maniknya bertemu dengan mata emas itu.

Eren ingin meletakkan tas di atas mejanya—tapi tenaganya berlebihan dan malah membantingnya. Syukur suasana kelas sedang ramai atau dirinya akan jadi pusat perhatian. Eren tak sudi menengok ke sebelah meski tahu sedang ditatapi.

Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Eren merutuk dalam hati kenapa dia sangat sial.

Mencoba meredam rasa kesalnya, buku tebal berisi numerik aljabar terbentang di atas meja. Lebih baik dia menghapal sedikit rumus agar tidak kena hukuman. Baru semenit dan fokusnya terganggu oleh sebuah origami berbentuk katak yang dilempar dari samping. Di punggung katak itu, tertulis singkat kata 'Maaf'. Sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, Eren mendecih lalu membuang katak itu ke luar jendela.

"Eren, " bisikan yang memanggil tidak digubris, "maaf soal kemarin. Aku hanya bercanda."

Eren diam, namun udara yang ditarik keras sampai mendengus menjadi tanda kondisi hatinya sedang tak baik.

"Eren—_please_, " nada memohon membuat warna kuning pucat memenuhi pikiran Eren, "maafkan aku."

Meski Eren sadar ada ketulusan di dalamnya, meski tanpa melirik ia tahu wajah Jean sedang memelas, namun kejadian kemarin benar-benar sudah di luar batas. Sentuhan fisik yang Jean lakukan padanya saat itu memanggil kembali memori buruk yang telah terkunci rapat-rapat. Kenapa Jean tahu bekas luka permanen di perut kanan bawahnya—apa hubungan kuda menyebalkan ini dengan masa lalunya? Semalam suntuk Eren memikirkan siapa Jean sebenarnya tapi ia tak bisa ingat. Ingatan kala itu samar-samar seperti fragmen—layaknya sebuah _puzzle_ rumit beratusan keping. Tak bisa tersusun sempurna karena sebagiannya hilang.

Apakah Jean pemilik sebagian kepingannya? Eren tidak tahu.

Helaan napas putus asa terdengar dari samping, "Eren—"

_Grek_. Pintu kelas terbuka dan mahluk setinggi 160 senti melangkah gagah dan berdiri di tengah ruangan. Para murid siap siaga di tempat. Dicueki, Jean tambah frustasi berat.

Ini dia masalah lain Eren. Tatapan tajam dari manik kelam yang seolah menelanjangi dirinya. Eren kembali fokus pada barisan aksara yang tersaji, berusaha keras tak terpengaruh oleh dua pasang bola mata yang menyoroti.

Sesi pelajaran matematika sudah lewat 30 menit. Luar biasa, raja setan ini belum mendepak pantat murid.

"Jean Kirschtein, maju kau."

Eren mendongak dari buku, _geode _dan _topaz_ sempat bertemu kurang dari satu sekon. Jean maju ke depan, tak seperti hari-hari kemarin yang berwajah takut, kali ini dia melangkah mantap. Levi sampai menatap heran karena korbannya itu tampak percaya diri.

Jean mengambil spidol hitam dari tangan sang guru dan matanya berani berperang dengan manik kelam itu. Levi semakin heran.

Berdiri di depan papan tulis yang penuh dengan rumus-rumus dan beberapa soal, Jean sempat hanya memandanginya sesaat. Menarik napas dalam, tinta hitam mulai mencoreti bagian yang masih putih. Jemarinya menari dengan cepat dan gesit, benturan kecil saat spidol itu bertemu dengan papan menghasilkan bunyi mendecit. Tak butuh lama dan soal-soal sulit itu sudah terjawab. Armin yang duduk paling depan sampai menganga.

Levi mendekat, mengoreksi jawaban murid paling bodohnya. Matanya melebar sebagai tanda terkejut karena jawaban yang tertulis benar semua.

"Apa kau transplantasi otak dalam semalam?"

Si kuda tertawa kecil sambil mengedikkan bahunya santai, "Entahlah. Apa itu mungkin?"

"Yang memberikan otaknya padamu pasti orang gila." Levi mendengus, tak ambil pusing dengan perubahan tiba-tiba kecerdasan muridnya. Bersyukur saja ia tak lagi harus repot mendepak bokong keras si kuda. "Duduk sana."

Jean kembali dan sempat memandang Eren yang menatapnya sengit. Kedua alisnya naik tanda tak mengerti. Tadi dia dicueki, sekarang dipelototi. Eren benar-benar labil.

Sepuluh menit dan papan putih itu kosong kembali. Levi sedang menerangkan sambil menulis tapi Eren tak bisa fokus sama sekali. Meski matanya sipit, jarak pandang Levi sama tajamnya seperti elang. Jadi jangan heran kalau sejak tadi matanya memperhatikan si murid baru yang tertunduk mengkerut karena susah konsentrasi.

"Eren Jaeger."

Mendengar nada gelap yang nyaris sama pekat ketika pertama kali Eren mendengar suaranya, si pemilik nama bergidik dan tubuhnya secara reflek menegang. Mata melebar karena keterkejutan. "Y—ya, sensei?"

Kemarin Eren berani meneriaki gurunya karena terbawa emosi. Sekarang sikonnya lain.

"Kemari."

Eren meneguk ludah, membalas tatapan kasihan teman-temannya dengan sama meringisnya. Kakinya melangkah takut-takut ke depan dan termangu melihat spidol hitam yang disodorkan.

Levi melirik ke papan, "Kau saja yang terangkan."

Eren tergugu. "Tapi saya tidak bisa—"

"Karena kau tidak bisa makanya perhatikan!"

Seisi kelas menahan napas. Ah, tamat lagi riwayat teman baru mereka. Kesekian kalinya Armin merapal doa keselamatan.

Eren berjengit, takut-takut ia melirik wajah dingin itu. "Maafkan saya, sensei." bisiknya kecil, "Tadi saya melamun."

Levi mendengus, "Pulang sekolah kau temui aku dulu."

"Untuk apa—"

"Bersihkan ruang guru, bocah. Itu hukumanmu."

Eren menggigit bibir, mengangguk pasrah. Teman-temannya meringis seraya pemuda malang itu kembali duduk di kursinya. Eren melesu. Jean yang melihat wajah kuyu-kuyu imut itu ikut melesu. Sesekali Jean mencoba membuat Eren ceria lagi dengan melempar beberapa buntalan kertas berisi candaan masa kini, namun Eren tak perduli dan malah melemparnya ke luar. Jemari si kuda sibuk menggaruk kepala, lebih baik dia melihat Eren yang galak daripada lesu sambil dicueki begini.

2 jam sesi pelajaran terasa seperti setahun bagi Eren. Pemuda itu menolak tawaran makan siang bareng Mikasa dan Armin dengan sopan lalu cepat-cepat keluar kelas begitu Jean hendak mengajaknya makan siang juga. Ditolak lagi, Jean kehilangan nafsu makan. Bekal spesial dari maminya dikuras habis oleh Sasha.

Langkah kaki Eren menuntunnya menapaki tangga sampai lantai teratas. Wajah Eren memerah ketika melihat bayangan imajiner tubuhnya ditindih pria kerdil itu kemarin. Rasa panas memenuhi rongga dada, uapnya mengepul dari kepala. Bibirnya mendecih menampik debaran asing.

Pintu besi berwarna biru tua menjadi pusat perhatian selanjutnya. Eren belum pernah melihat pemandangan kota dari atap sekolahnya. Tangannya menggenggam kenop yang catnya terkelupas dan menariknya kuat—bunyi derit keras dari benturan besi dan marmer membuat warna hitam putih seperti layar semut tv menggaung dalam pikiran. Ruangan sempit yang tadinya gelap menjadi terlalu terang—cahaya menerobos menjamahi irisnya tanpa peringatan sampai Eren memejamkan mata karena takut jadi buta. Eren menggosok matanya yang tertutup dengan punggung tangan, perlahan mengerjap sekaligus membiasakan diri dengan jilatan sinar yang menyengat tanpa ampun.

Desiran angin kencang membelai tubuh, sedikit melenyapkan sengatan matahari di kulit dan mengeringkan peluh. Eren menarik napas dan berlarian di atap membentuk putaran, bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang diberi hadiah mainan pesawat baru. Kedua tangannya merentang saat angin bertiup, membiarkan sebagian elemennya untuk mengusir perasaan bingung.

Eren menghela napas dan berhenti berputar ketika desir angin mulai melembut. Surainya menari dengan ritmis angin, bergerak-gerak melodius. Sepatunya membawa tubuh ke pinggiran atap yang dibatasi pagar kawat. Eren memuaskan diri memandangi kota Sina di tengah-tengah jam sibuk.

Indra penglihatannya puas, memang, namun hatinya melayang-layang tanpa arah karena sedang gamang.

Begitu banyak yang menyesakki pikirannya sejak baru menginjakkan kaki di kelas terkutuk itu tiga hari lalu. Semuanya berakar dari dua anak adam berbeda generasi. Pria kurang kalsium bermata setajam elang, bersuara sepekat lubang hitam dan bertangan besi. Pemuda tampan—sebenarnya Eren tak mau mengakui tapi faktanya begitu—berwajah kotak seperti kuda yang tampaknya menyembunyikan suatu hal penting. Levi-sensei dan Jean Kirschtein, keduanya benar-benar membuat batinnya frustasi.

Labil, Eren menggoncang pagar sebagai pelampiasan. Tak perduli perutnya berteriak meminta jatah. Eren meraup udara dari mulut, menelan kekosongan demi mengisi lambung dan merutuk ketika usaha 'makan angin'nya gagal karena perutnya terus berpaduan suara.

Eren sedang meringis sambil mengelus perutnya berharap agar tidak berbunyi aneh lagi, ketika suara bariton berwibawa menyentil pendengaran.

"Bocah, kau tidak makan?"

Reflek, tubuhnya memutar karena terkejut. Matanya melotot karena Levi—salah satu sumber kegalauannya—berdiri di depan pintu sambil menenteng kantung plastik berisi beberapa roti dan kalengan kopi. Tegukan ludah mengawali kata berbaris, "Aku sudah makan, terima kasih."

Levi yang menghapus jarak bisa mendengar bunyi aneh dari perut muridnya yang menggerutu. Hidungnya mendengus geli, "Makan angin? Kubayangkan kau seperti ikan mas yang mulutnya menganga butuh air."

Eren kesal, tapi demi kesopanan lebih baik dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa sensei ada di sini?"

"Ini ruang makan khusus milikku." Punggung tegapnya menyender pada teralis, mata tetap terpaku pada bulatan hijau berapi-api, "Kau sendiri kenapa di sini? Memangnya sudah dapat izin dariku?"

Eren mendengus, "Aku tidak melihat ada palang bertuliskan 'awas ada guru galak' di dekat pintu."

Levi tertawa—bukan tawa lebar, namun Eren tetap terkejut melihat raja setan disebelahnya bisa memiliki ekspresi yang tak pernah ia duga. Derai tawa itu berhenti dan berganti menjadi senyuman tipis. Levi menyodorkan bungkusan plastik tepat ke depan hidung sang murid, "Ayo makan."

Payung kulit yang memayungi bola matanya melebar, lama waktu yang dihabiskannya hanya untuk menatapi tawaran makanan. "Kenapa—"

"Aku tidak tahan ada anak ayam yang mematuki tanah berharap dapat cacing, atau ikan mas yang menguap-nguap makan udara padahal butuh air. Cepat duduk."

Eren tak berkutik ketika adegan sama seperti kemarin terulang lagi. Levi duduk duluan dan menarik paksa lengan Eren hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Tapi sensei—hmmf!"

Tanpa membiarkan mulut cerewet itu sempat melanjutkan kalimat Levi sudah mempotek roti dan menyumpal mulut Eren. Si pemuda meringis, menepis tangan sang guru dan menggigit adonan terigu bercampur selai moka—mengunyah dan menelan karena terpaksa. Lumayan untuk mendiamkan perut daripada malu paduan suara terus.

Levi gemas menatapi wajah Eren yang merengut. "Mau kusuapi?"

Eren memalingkan muka, entah kenapa lantai atap jadi lebih menarik dipandang, "T—tidak, terima kasih."

"Makan ini juga." Tangannya meletakkan setengah roti moka di telapak Eren yang terbuka, lalu menggeser dua bungkus roti rasa coklat dan melon, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Kenhafah dibheyi?" Eren bicara dengan mulut masih penuh gumpalan roti. Tak ada lagi kekesalan yang tersirat di sana, hanya mata polos yang membesar karena tidak mengerti.

Daging di pipi wajah manis itu membulat, bentuk sama seperti kebulatan bola matanya. Eren mirip koala sedang mengunyah daun, pipi kenyalnya bergerak lucu ketika lidahnya menggoyang adonan dalam mulut. Seandainya Eren tahu kalau gurunya sedang susah payah menahan diri—sayang bocah itu terlalu polos. Puas mengamati gerakan peristaltik yang seirama dengan gembungan pipi, Levi berdeham saat sadar kembali, "Hanya itu yang tersisa di kantin."

Eren menelan roti dan mengangguk pelan, "Sensei tidak makan?"

"Aku bisa bertahan dengan dua kaleng kopi, nak. Tidak makan siang juga tak akan membuatku mati."

"Setidaknya makan satu bungkus," Eren menggeser roti melon ke dekat paha Levi, "nanti sensei bisa sakit."

Levi hanya melirik sekilas pada adonan terigu berisi selai melon, tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia menghela napas ketika Eren memindahkan roti itu ke pangkuannya, "Eren."

Nada yang memanggilnya memang gelap, namun tidak membuat Eren merasa takut. Pemuda itu paham bahwa 'hitam' adalah warna khas suara Levi-sensei. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Eren geming, tatapannya mendarat pada helaian anak rambut sewarna eboni yang menari dihembus angin, "Tidak—uhh, tergantung situasinya." ia menggaruk pipi, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa takut, seperti tadi saat sensei memanggilku ke depan. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak takut."

"Aku ini guru dan berhak menghukummu saat kau salah. Tapi di luar itu, kau jangan merasa takut padaku."

"Apa itu perintah?"

Levi mendengus, "Ya."

"Apa aku masih harus membersihkan ruang guru?"

"Tentu saja, bocah." Levi hendak meraih kepala Eren untuk mengacak rambutnya, namun gerakan reflek sang murid yang menjauh menghentikannya. Levi menatap wajah yang berpaling darinya, "Kau takut padaku sekarang?"

Eren menggigit bibir, "Uhh—sedikit."

Levi meneguk lagi cairan kopi dalam kaleng, "Karena kejadian kemarin?" Anggukan pelan tanpa suara yang diterimanya menjadi jawaban. Ada jeda waktu yang canggung hingga Levi beringsut bangkit, "Makan saja roti melonnya." dan berjalan menjauh dari murid manisnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda yang tidak peka tak tahu bahwa gurunya menuruni tangga sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menggerutu pelan.

Eren makan roti coklat tanpa menyentuh roti melon. Rasa manis dari selai coklat terasa sedikit pahit di lidahnya. Eren kembali ke kelas berwajah muram dan mengusir si kuda yang kepo dengan pelototan kelam.

Ketika Levi kembali ke ruang guru, sebungkus roti melon tergeletak di atas meja.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, sepuluh menit Eren habiskan untuk sedikit mencatat pelajaran dari buku Reiner yang berbaik hati menungguinya. Sebenarnya Eren cuma ingin mengulur waktu karena tak mau menjalani hukuman—kali ini sendirian tanpa si kuda—tapi melihat Berthold yang tersenyum sabar namun bertolak belakang dengan nada suaranya ketika menyinggung Reiner perihal 'kencan' mereka (tunggu dulu, kencan? Eren tak salah dengar kan?) mengusik konsentrasinya, Eren tak jadi melanjutkan.

Senyum canggung tersungging di bibir ketika tangannya menyodorkan buku tulis bersampul coklat, "Terima kasih Reiner, aku benar-benar terbantu. Besok saja dilanjutkan lagi."

Si empunya mengangguk singkat, "Jangan sungkan. Mau pulang bersama ka—"

Eren menginterupsi, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih harus menjalani hukuman dari Levi-sensei." Jika benar mereka kencan, maka tidak baik dirinya menjadi pihak ketiga. Lihat saja, mata bersorot menuduh dari pemuda jangkung di belakang Reiner benar-benar seram.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa." Reiner menggaruk kepala dan melirik pada si jangkung yang sudah berdiri dekat pintu, "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Eren."

Murid baru itu tersenyum mengantar kepergian dua temannya.

Eren menghela napas berat, membereskan buku-buku dan memakai tas. Kaki menjejak tiap-tiap marmer koridor tanpa suara, ada beban setiap kali sepasang tulang tumpuan badan itu terangkat. Mata tak selera memandang ke depan, menjelajahi setiap noda-noda berbentuk alas sepatu yang terlukis di atas batuan putih. Eren nyaris menyumpah ketika kakinya terpleset anak tangga pertama, membuatnya hampir jatuh.

Salahkan pikirannya yang tak bisa fokus.

Salahkan suara Levi-sensei yang berwarna kuning bercampur merah muda dari tadi terus menggaung-gaung.

Eren butuh pasokan oksigen ketika akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang kandang singa. Hidungnya kembang-kempis dan mulut terbuka, menarik setiap udara demi menenangkan hati yang ketar-ketir berisi campuran perasaan. Ada takut, ada bingung, ada cemas, ada—debaran. Yang terakhir itu Eren tidak mengerti alasannya.

Tangannya mencengkram kenop pintu, sekian detik merasa ragu untuk mendorong. Namun di sepasang pintu biru muda berjendela kecil untuk mengintip ke dalam, mata Eren tak menangkap sejumput surai eboni yang menyembul dari balik pintu berjendela.

Tubuh Eren tertarik ke depan karena cengkraman tangannya masih memegang kenop ketika pintu ruang guru dibuka dari dalam—ujung kepalanya menyundul dada bidang, keras, Eren memekik tertahan. Ada dua tangan kuat yang menyanggah badannya agar ia tak merosot ke bawah. Sadar posisinya yang menungging dengan muka terbenam diantara dada seseorang, wajahnya hendak mendongak namun tak jadi ketika bariton familier mengusik pendengaran.

"Kalau mau masuk ya masuk saja, bocah. Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Seketika tangannya mendorong dada sang guru, tubuh menjauh beberapa langkah ke belakang sampai nyaris jatuh. Wajah bisa disamakan dengan kepiting rebus, "Maaf, sensei." bisiknya kecil, terlalu malu untuk menatap lurus pada sepasang obsidian berkilat di depan sana, "Aku tidak hati-hati."

"Aku tidak keberatan," mata Levi menyipit memperhatikan sosok si pemuda yang menggelap karena serbuan sinar matahari sore dari luar jendela, "masuklah."

Eren melirik punggung tegap yang tertutupi kaus polo, kebiasaan menggigit bibir ketika resah muncul lagi. Berat hati rasanya menapaki lantai dan masuk ke dalam kandang pemangsa—dan cemasnya semakin menjadi sebab hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Eren menutup pintu dan melangkah pelan ke arah meja sang guru, mata terpaku pada marmer berjejak debu.

Levi paham kondisi mental muridnya, jadi ia tak perlu bertanya. "Letakkan tasmu di sini," Levi menunjuk bangku kosong di bilik rekan kerjanya, Eren menurut. "dan kembalilah setelah membawa alat pembersih."

Anggukan penurut sebelum Eren melesat ke luar dengan terburu-buru. Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk sekadar mengambil ember berisi kain pel, kanebo dan sapu.

Tak perlu menunggu perintah, Eren sudah cekatan membersihkan lantai, sudut-sudut jendela, dan cerukan dinding. Tak lupa juga ia merapikan sampah kertas yang berceceran di lantai, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Sesekali sang guru bersuara hanya untuk memberi perintah kecil kalau di sudut jendela dekat toilet belum bersih (kenapa bisa raja setan itu tahu?) atau mengomel karena susunan buku di rak belum rapi. Eren tak sadar ada sepasang mata gelap yang mengikuti.

Empat puluh menit waktu yang dihabiskan untuk menjalani hukuman. Kini Eren telah berdiri di hadapan raja setan, sedikit-sedikit tangannya gatal mengusap peluh bergulir di kening. Rambutnya lepek, kemeja putihnya basah keringatan. Levi yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Kau boleh pulang," ujarnya, memberikan tas hijau pada pemiliknya, "belajarlah di rumah kalau tak mau kena hukuman lagi."

Eren mengambil tas dan memakainya, "B-baik, sensei. Umm, lusa hari Minggu, jadi—"

"Ya, nanti kau kutelpon dan kujemput. Cepat pulang, mungkin ibumu sudah cemas berpikir anak kecil lucunya diculik orang."

"Su-sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil, sensei." Eren merengut, tak sengaja membuat gurunya gemas, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Levi mengangguk, kembali berkutat dengan segunung lembar ulangan yang harus dikoreksi.

Tubuh yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu sudah di luar, namun kepalanya menyembul dari sisi pintu, "Levi-sensei, tidak pulang?"

Melihat kepala koala dengan mata besarnya berkedip lucu, sekuat tenaga Levi menahan diri agar tidak menyerang. "Aku masih harus mengecek lembar ulangan."

"Oh, baiklah." Eren mengangguk pelan, senyuman kecil terlukis ketika memberi salam, "Sensei, aku pulang, ya." dan pintu itu ia tutup perlahan.

Eren tak tahu kalau di dalam, Levi susah berkonsentrasi karena senyumannya terngiang terus dalam pikiran.

.


	6. Sweet, Sour, Red Apple

.

Sekilas tentang synesthesia :

Synesthesia berasal dari dua frasa yunani : _syn (together) _dan _aisthesis (perception)_. _So, it literally means '__joined perception'_. Mereka yang terdiagnosis synesthesia disebut _synesthetes_. Para synesthetes biasa memiliki campuran dua indra, namun ada juga yang bisa menggabungkan hingga tiga indra ketika dihadapkan pada satu objek pemicu, seperti 'melihat, mengecap, dan mendengar'—tapi mereka sangat sangat langka.

Persepsi synesthetik berbeda pada setiap synesthetes. Misalnya, pada seorang synesthetes yang memiliki _grapheme-color synesthesia,_ huruf 'A' berwarna biru, namun bisa juga pada orang lain huruf 'A' berwarna kuning.

Salah satu kemampuan Eren: suara memiliki warna. Itu disebut _sound-color synesthesia _atau bisa juga _chromesthesia.__Cromesthesia _adalah salah satu kemampuan yang umum pada fenomena synesthesia. Penderitanya memproyeksi macam-macam warna yang terbentuk pada layar dalam pandangan ketika mendengar suara. Menurut saya, ini adalah kemampuan synesthesia yang paling indah. Alasannya—tunggu Eren yang jelaskan ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih kepada Andrea Sky, Aoki, zasm, Mas Jaeger, babyberrypie, kimariellink, Aivliss, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, ririnssi, Yuzuru Nao, Orzz, kiaara, dan kamu yang lagi membaca cerita ini! BIG THANKS to kiaara alias Kak Kia yang uhh support saya pakai banget banget banget kalau gak ada kak kia entah saya ngelanjutin fik ini atau ngga otl. Terima kasih kak kia, kakak tahu betapa sayangnya aku sama kakak ^ w ^<strong>

**Sekedar mengingatkan, mulai chapter selanjutnya, TIDAK ADA LAGI format Riren di chap ganjil dan Jeaneren di chap genap. Chap 1-6 katakanlah sebagai pedekate unyu manis dari dua seme kita. Chap 7 alur menanjak karena konflik mulai mengudara. Konflik tidak berasal dari tiga karakter utama saja, tapi dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. **

**Sebenarnya ini rilis hari Sabtu besok, namun karena saya khawatir kuota gak kuat, akhirnya publish sekarang. Mudah-mudahan, fik ini akan selalu update setiap hari Sabtu per-minggunya. Doakan.**

**Oke, selamat membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review penambah motivasi menulis! Salam manis ^-^**

.

Shingeki no kyojin punya om isayama hajime

Cover art bukan punya saya

Rate T for M/M pairing

_School-life AU_

_romance / friendship / slight psychological_

**O O C**, bahasa gado-gado, **alur absurd**

Levi ; Eren ; Jean

* * *

><p><strong><em>SYNESTHESIA<em>**

.

.

.

Jean Kirschtein anteng bersandar di balik tiang bata pagar sekolah. Mata menjelajahi aspal jalanan sepi tanpa kendaraan, panas matahari sore masih menyengat tak memberikan sedetik bagi kulitnya bernapas. Sebelah tangannya bersembunyi di balik selipan kantung celana, yang lain sibuk memegang papan persegi panjang berlayar, meremas-remas gemas. Setiap menit bibir melontarkan decakan saat kulit kepalanya yang lembab kepanasan minta digaruk, kaki bergoyang tak sabaran, sesekali kain di bahu terangkat untuk menghapus peluh.

Sosok pemuda lima senti lebih pendek darinya melesat keluar gerbang dan berbelok berlawanan arah, tak melihat si kuda karena tak tahu ia ada di sana. Jean menghela napas lega, nyaris satu jam ia menunggu si badak dan tubuhnya sudah pegal-pegal kepanasan. Sedikit berlari mengejar, Jean menyisakan jarak dua kaki di belakang.

"Eren."

Si empunya nama mematikan langkah, membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum berbalik dramatis. Mata besarnya melotot sempurna, "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Jean tahu ia tidak akan menerima nada ramah alih-alih nada bingung, namun pesan yang tersirat dalam pertanyaan pembuka itu adalah 'kau menggangguku'. Tapak tangannya mengusap bulir asin yang lagi-lagi mengaliri kening, "Aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu jam, rela panas-panasan. Semuanya agar aku dapat menjelaskan dan demi dapat 'maaf' darimu, jadi—"

"Kau pikir semudah itu, Jean?" sudut mata besar itu menajam, "Berkat kau, semalaman aku dihantui mimpi buruk."

Merasa bersalah, tangannya mengelus tengkuk yang basah, aura mengambang canggung. Biarlah sikap dirinya yang biasa sombong dan pongah dikurung sekali ini saja, "Aku sudah minta maaf dan tidak menyangka kalau reaksimu akan seperti itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tak ada jawaban dari pemuda bermata secemerlang bintang itu membuat Jean makin resah, "_Please, Eren._"

Kuning pucat berbaur biru, bibir Eren terkatup rapat.

Dalam hati kecil Eren, pemuda itu berpikir kalau sikapnya terlalu berlebihan pada si kuda. Jean sudah minta maaf dan tulus menyesal, apalagi yang diinginkannya? Hanya satu hal yang masih mengusik relung, kenapa pemuda berambut coklat abu-abu cepak di hadapannya ini bisa tahu luka permanen di perut kanan bawahnya.

Jean memelas, "Eren—"

"Oke!" Eren menyela, melipat tangan di dada dan berwajah galak, "Kumaafkan, tapi itu karena aku tidak mau diikuti kau terus!"

Helaan napas lega berembus dari dua indra, bebannya keluar berbarengan dengan hatinya yang kini ringan. Mata Jean bersinar-sinar, "_Thanks._ Kau mau pulang?"

Eren mendecak, "Memangnya kemana lagi?"

"Kuantar?" lirik Jean seraya menunjuk motor gagah warna hitam terparkir sembarangan di depan gerbang sekolah. Eren sempat menganga sebentar, dan reaksinya dilihat mata emas yang langsung gemas.

Bibir itu menutup lagi, "Tidak, aku bisa naik bus." jawabnya seraya berbalik dan memunggungi Jean yang melesu. Sebenarnya mau karena lumayan irit kantong, tapi mau taruh di mana mukanya kalau ia terima tawaran itu? Gengsi dong.

Tapi bukan Jean Kirschtein namanya kalau dia gampang menyerah. Sigap kakinya menyamakan langkah dengan kaki Eren yang terbungkus sepatu hitam, "Bus itu ramai dan banyak om-om mesum, nanti kalau ada yang remas-remas pantatmu gimana?"

Kuping Eren jadi panas, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil melirik sadis ke sebelah. Langkah masih berdegap tak sabaran, ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya agar tak melihat wajah kotak menyebalkan.

Seiring kecepatan Eren yang bertambah, Jean semakin memacu jalan, "Dengar, Eren—kau baru pindah ke kota, dan kau masih tidak tahu apa saja kejahatan yang bisa terjadi di sini. Tahu tidak, kemarin ada seorang pelajar yang dilecehkan dalam kereta lalu ketika dia turun diculik oleh komplotan penjahat di tengah jalan—"

Eren mematikan langkah, batin ngeri tapi ada rasa mengusik yang ganjal di sana. Tapi dasar tak mau dianggap pengecut, matanya menyalak menatap iris emas beberapa senti di atasnya, "Kau lebih jahat dari komplotan penculik itu. Aku tidak takut pada mereka, aku bisa memanggil polisi di nomer 119—"

Kalimat Eren terinterupsi karena derai tawa Jean menghentikannya. Apa-apaan dia, apa kuda sialan ini mengejeknya? Eren mendengus kesal, "Aku benar-benar tidak takut!"

Pendaran kilau sinar surya di mata giok yang sedang menyala berapi-api membuat hati Jean serasa dipenuhi bintang berkerlap-kerlip. Ada gelitikan kecil yang membuat geli tapi rasanya menyenangkan—bercampur dengan kenangan nostalgia masa kecil mereka melesak dalam pikiran. Setiap kali matanya bertumbuk dengan iris hijau terang di hadapannya, alam pikirannya terbang menyusuri lautan awan selembut permen kapas—interpretasi secuil bagian masa kanak-kanaknya.

Namun sayangnya, ia tidak boleh membuat Eren mengingat kalau dulu mereka saling kenal. Apa yang terjadi dalam gedung olahraga kemarin siang benar-benar murni kelepasan.

Atau akibatnya sama seperti yang Eren katakan, ia—ralat, _mereka berdua_ akan dihantui mimpi buruk semalaman.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Eren terkesiap ketika lengannya ditarik tanpa peringatan—sekelebat asam manis buah apel meletup di lidah, kaki terpaksa dipacu di belakang tuntunan sang kusir jalan. Jean sukses menariknya kembali ke depan gerbang sekolah. Berdiri berhadapan kembali, entah seberapa sering waktu keduanya habis hanya untuk saling bertatapan—yang satu sengit, yang satu memelas.

"Apa sih maumu!" sadar lengannya masih digenggam, Eren menghempasnya kasar, "Kan tadi sudah kumaafkan, apa lagi?!"

Emosi di wajah manis itu tak membuat Jean menyurutkan niat membonceng tubuh molek si badak di atas badan motor gagahnya, "Aku mau pulang sama-sama, anggap saja sebagai bonus permintaan maaf."

Eren melirik sekilas pada mesin yang teronggok di pinggir jalan. Mau sih, tapi Jean itu menyebalkan. "Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau! Aku bisa pulang sendiri—lepas tanganmu heh!"

Sekali lagi tubuhnya diseret merapati motor, Jean tersenyum tipis ketika pelototan sebal dilayangkan lagi kepadanya. Eren heran, apa Jean ini muka tembok? Tampaknya ia sudah kebal ditikam tatapan tajam olehnya.

"Kuda sialan—" geraman, "aku tak butuh tumpanganmu, oke?! Aku ini bukan anak kecil!"

Tapi Jean menulikan diri. Niatnya sudah bulat, "Naik sendiri, atau kau mau kugendong supaya bisa naik ke sini?" tapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk busa kurang empuk terbungkus lapisan bahan kulit.

Eren semakin merasa tersulut, "Enak saja! Kau pikir keren ya, membawa motor besar begini cuma buat pergi sekolah? Bikin macet, tahu!" marah sampai ke ubun-ubun, kaki Eren hampir berhasil menendang onggokan mesin itu biar jatuh, namun keburu di tangkap tangan Jean yang cekatan. Berdiri dengan satu kaki dan kaki lainnya ditahan orang, Eren kesulitan menyeimbangkan diri—nyaris terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja tak ada tangan yang menarik bahunya ke depan.

Kakinya terlepas dan mukanya sukses menubruk dada bidang, berdiri setengah menungging dengan tidak elit. Ah, déjà vu.

"Nga—ngapain sih—" Eren hendak mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh, namun dua tangan yang memerangkap kepalanya menghentikan pergerakannya.

Mari kita lambatkan laju dunia sejenak saja.

Gerak teratur dari dada yang naik turun di wajahnya memberi pijatan pada syaraf untuk mengalirkan darah lebih cepat. Telinga sensitifnya mendengar detak-detak keras dari dalam sana—berirama tak beraturan dan beresonansi dalam pendengaran. Kulit kepalanya merasakan desau napas yang bertiup lembut, sesekali dibarengi dengan helaan berat. Indra lain di tubuhnya tak berfungsi—tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Jantung Eren, perlahan tapi pasti—ikut berdentum-dentum. Darah yang berdesir lebih kencang kini menyebar merahnya di kulit wajah. Paru-paru kesulitan menarik oksigen—hidung lupa cara bernapas dan mulut jadi terengah samar.

Ini perasaan yang sangat asing baginya. Perasaan apa ini—Eren benar-benar tak tahu harus apa demi menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang ingin meledak—ia takut suara dalam dadanya kedengaran.

Tahu wajahnya sudah tak bisa diselamatkan kalau dilihat, Eren tetap setengah menungging dalam pelukan dada bidang.

Mari kita jabarkan dari sudut pandang pelaku modus.

Kelembutan surai coklat gelap yang terselip di jemarinya tetap halus. Tersembunyi di balik kerah kemeja, tepat segaris di tengah tengkuk agak kebawah, tanda lahir bulat berwarna biru gelap masih ada di sana. Tak sama seperti dulu, wangi shampo strawberry berganti dengan wangi bunga lavender. Hidungnya tak tahan mengendus wangi yang menenangkan sekaligus memabukkan itu layaknya kecanduan nikotin—helaan napas yang keluar berat menjadi ukuran kepuasan batin. Namun ketika kesadarannya kembali, tubuhnya ikut membeku dalam diam.

Karena kerinduan, tanpa sadar tubuhnya reflek memeluk anak kecil bermata seindah bintang yang dulu terluka karena dirinya.

Jean melepaskan pelukan dan mendorong bahu Eren pelan-pelan. Eren berbalik menghadap jalanan, Jean ingin mencakar-cakar badan motornya kalau ia bisa.

Canggung luar biasa.

Sadar kecanggungan yang mengambang ini tak bisa lebih lama lagi, Jean menggaruk tengkuk dan mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Aku tahu sebuah kafe yang bagus, kau mau ikut nongkrong bareng kita, Eren?"

Eren melirik, belum mau sepenuhnya berbalik, "Sama siapa?"

Jean mengeluarkan handphone dari saku baju, jempol menggeser kunci dan dahinya mengerenyit membaca pesan masuk, "Connie, Thomas, Ymir, Krista dan—" matanya melebar tak percaya, "uhh, Marco?"

Tubuhnya memutar, kembali berhadapan dengan sosok yang lebih tinggi lima senti darinya, "Kenapa dengan Marco?" dahi Eren ikut mengkerut. Ia ingat Marco, wakil ketua kelasnya yang memiliki nada gelap terselubung, tertutupi oleh senyum ramah sebagai topeng wajah. Serigala berbulu domba sungguhan.

Telunjuk Jean mengelus pipi, masih merasa heran, "Marco tidak pernah mau nongkrong bareng kita—eh, bukannya tidak mau, tapi tak bisa karena dia itu anak pejabat. Setiap hari ada saja les privat yang harus diikutinya. Anak sibuk deh, pokoknya."

"Perhatian sekali ya, orangtuanya." komentar Eren santai.

Jean menggeleng tak setuju, "Terlalu berlebihan. Marco hanya bisa bebas di hari Minggu saja. Coba bayangkan kalau kau menjadi dia, merasa terkekang kebebasanmu, tidak?"

Eren tercenung sebentar, "Benar juga." ia mengangguk paham, "Aku jadi tak bisa bebas main di rumah, atau mengunjungi panti asuhan."

Mendengar dua kata terakhir dalam kalimat Eren, jantung Jean serasa ditikam. "Panti asuhan—apa, Eren?"

"Panti asuhan Trost, letaknya di pinggir kota. Waktu aku pindah ke sini aku ingin sekali mengunjungi tempat itu, tapi kata ibuku di sana sudah menjadi tumpukan batu. Ternyata enam bulan lalu dibongkar, ya." Wajah Eren berubah sendu, "Padahal dulu, aku banyak berteman dengan anak-anak yang tinggal di sana. Aku ingin tahu mereka tinggal dimana sekarang."

Jean menelan ludah, ternyata Eren masih ingat, "Oh, aku tahu letaknya. Apa dulu kau pernah tinggal di kota ini?" sebenarnya dia pura-pura tak tahu, tapi biarlah.

Eren mengangguk pelan, "Ya, waktu kecil, aku sempat tinggal dekat panti asuhan selama beberapa bulan. Tapi karena suatu kejadian, aku terpaksa pindah ke Jerman."

Jean tidak ingin menanyakan kejadian apa. Ia sudah tahu—dan sejumput perasaan menyesal membadai dalam badan. "Begitu." Jean menaiki motor, badan merunduk karena stang motornya agak jauh, "Kita pergi saja ke panti asuhan, kau mau?"

Eren seketika lupa rasa malu barusan sekaligus kekesalannya pada Jean. Maniknya bersinar-sinar, "Mau! Kau serius?"

_Dasar, dia seperti hamster galak yang langsung jinak saat diberi biji bunga. _Jean mendengus geli, "Ya, tapi agak jauh dari sini. Mungkin kita bisa pulang agak malam nanti."

Eren menggeleng semangat, "Tidak apa-apa! Aku akan mengabari ibuku, jadi tenang saja. Kalau begitu ayo—" ia langsung naik ke badan motor, tangan menggamit kain baju di sisi pinggang pengemudinya, "cepatlah, Jean!"

Jean membalas dengan anggukan singkat seraya memberikan helm kepada Eren. Jean menghidupkan mesin, menyusuri jalanan sepi di bukit. Bahunya sedikit bergetar karena tertawa terus di awal perjalanan, untung suaranya tak terdengar karena ia turut memakai helmnya. Sungguh, pemuda yang sedang ia bonceng ini dari dulu sama sekali tak berubah! Tinggal tumbuh fisiknya saja tapi isi kepalanya tidak bertambah! Eren Jaeger benar-benar—

—sama sekali tak pernah ia lupakan.

Meskipun ia resah apakah tepat keputusannya membawa Eren ke tempat mereka pertama kali saling bertemu mata.

.

.

.

Pria itu masih belum beranjak dari bilik meja kerjanya.

Levi menyesap cairan kopi pahit dalam cangkir porselen putih berlukis floral warna monokrom. Diletakkannya lagi cangkir itu diatas piringan bermotif sama, jemari kembali mengetik cekatan pada tombol-tombol operasional pada keyboard laptop. Konsentrasinya teralihkan sesaat ketika ponsel di sebelah laptopnya bergetar dan lampunya berkedip-kedip, di layarnya tertera sebuah nama dan ikon panggilan masuk.

Bibirnya mendecih, ini masih jam-jam dia menjadi seorang guru. Setengah hati tangannya membawa benda persegi panjang itu ke telinga setelah menyentuh tombol _answer_, "Ada apa?"

"Ada _interview_ mendadak dari majalah GGC, mereka memintamu sebagai tamu dalam satu jam lagi, jadi cepatlah kau datang ke agensi—"

"Tolak." Suara Levi lebih berat dari yang biasanya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau belum membuat janji denganku, jangan berani-berani menerima tawaran apapun?"

Terdengar tegukan ludah dari sebrang sana, "Tapi mereka majalah nasional! Ini kesempatan mendongkrak popularitasmu—"

"Aku masih bekerja sebagai guru, sekarang aku sibuk mendata nilai bocah-bocah sialan itu. Kalau kau menelponku lagi," jeda, "—kubunuh."

"Tunggu! Hei—" berisik, ada kegaduhan di tempat si penelpon, "dengarkan aku, oi—_Rivaille_!"

Gusar, Levi memencet tombol _end call_ dan mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Derum halus dari motor besar nan mahal si kuda berhenti tepat di depan sebidang tanah. Tumpukan batu-batu, rumput ilalang yang meninggi dan sebuah pohon apel besar yang teduh menjadi penghias makam bangunan. Eren turun dari motor, menatap sedih pada bekas panti asuhan tempatnya bermain dulu. Tangannya menarik garis batas berwarna merah di sekeliling petakan, hendak menariknya sampai putus kalau saja tidak ada tangan lain yang mencegahnya.

Jean menatap getir, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Eren menggigit bibir, "Kenapa panti asuhan ini dirobohkan? Apa kau tahu, Jean?" bisiknya kecil, mata memandang pada tumpukan batu-batu setinggi satu meter.

"Pemiliknya kekurangan dana. Tanah ini sudah dibeli oleh seseorang yang ingin membangun mini market, tapi batal dibangun dan bangunan ini sudah terlanjur dihancurkan."

"Kau tahu kemana anak-anak dan pengurus panti asuhan ini pergi?"

Jean menghela napas berat, "Mereka dipindahkan ke panti asuhan lain, selebihnya aku tidak tahu lagi."

Tak ada balasan.

Melirik ke samping, mata besar itu menyipit. Jean diam menatapi Eren yang meratap sedih. Sekian menit waktu hening menggetarkan tali imajiner yang tersambung di hati keduanya—benang merah tak kasat mata yang mulai ada ketika manik hijau terang dan bola mata sewarna matahari saling bertumbuk belasan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka berdiri kembali di tanah kenangan, namun yang satu tak tahu bahwa ia sedang bersama anak kecil yang dulu sering mengganggunya, sering melempar pasir kearahnya, sering mencubit kedua pipi kenyalnya, sering menjambak rambut coklatnya, sering bergulat di atas tanah disoraki teman-teman anak panti asuhan—

Jean diam-diam meringis. Dulu dia kasar sekali pada Eren. Tapi namanya anak kecil cari perhatian, memangnya dulu ia tahu kalau cara yang benar menarik orang yang disukai adalah memberikan bunga, memberikan coklat, mengecup pipi penuh sayang atau berlutut menyatakan cinta? Anak kecil seumur jagung mana yang saat itu sudah tahu arti kata 'romantis'?

Tersenyum tipis, berada di sini benar-benar membuatnya larut dalam kenangan manis.

"Taman itu masih ada," Eren mengarahkan pucuk dagu ke taman kecil di belakang petak tanah, "syukurlah tempat itu tetap ada sampai sekarang. Aku ingin ke sana."

Jean tersentak, buru-buru menahan lengan Eren yang sudah berjalan satu langkah, "Jangan kesana."

Lagi-lagi lidah Eren mencecap rasa apel, "Kenapa?"

Mulut Jean bungkam. Tidak tahu alasan apa yang bisa mencegah Eren ke sana. Jean yang gelisah mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, berharap ide cemerlang tiba-tiba turun dari langit dan menyalakan lampu di atas kepala.

Eren memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jean, aneh. Sudut mata Eren menajam, "Kalau kupikir-pikir, darimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini? Lokasi ini di pinggir kota dan jauh dari keramaian. Kau juga tahu alasan panti asuhan ini dibongkar. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa—"

"Koran. Aku menyimpan koran bekas di rumah. Berita panti asuhan ini dirobohkan sempat masuk dalam tajuk berita. Aku kebetulan membacanya."

Kalimat cepat yang terkesan terburu-buru, tambah lagi menyela sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimat. Dianugrahi telinga sensitif dan indra perasa yang lebih dari orang kebanyakan, Eren sadar bahwa Jean sedang berdusta.

"Bohong. Kau bohong padaku."

Jean mencelos. Tak bisa mencegah Eren yang berlalu ke arah taman. Diliputi rasa cemas, Jean menggiring motor besarnya ke sana juga.

Taman yang menjadi tempat terakhir mereka berdua saling menatap.

.

.

.

Eren berdiri di depan kolam pasir. Melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Jungkat-jungkit yang sudah tidak berfungsi, menara berbentuk kotak yang tersusun dari pipa-pipa besi, sepasang ayunan yang sebelah talinya sudah copot, dan sebuah perosotan mini. Taman ini, sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, masih tetap sama seperti dulu kala.

Bedanya, dulu setiap sore taman ini penuh dengan canda tawa anak-anak dan ibu-ibu menggosip. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang mengisi sudut kecil distrik Trost ini, seakan telah dilupakan oleh waktu.

Eren menghela napas, menuntun kaki ke arah bangku panjang yang besinya sudah berkarat dekat kolam pasir. Setelah memarkir motor di depan taman, Jean datang membawa dua buah kaleng minuman bersoda, menyerahkannya pada Eren lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Bunyi mendesis mengisi udara ketika tutup kaleng itu terbuka. Jean menyeruput sedikit cairan colanya, "Aku bukannya ingin berbohong."

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Eren tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Kaleng soda lemon itu masih digenggam, dimainkan dengan cara seperti menggosok kedua tangan.

Jean menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tolong jangan paksa aku, Eren."

"Baiklah." Eren bersandar pada punggung kursi, "Aku juga tidak peduli. Anggap saja yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Jantung Jean, mendadak ngilu. Ada luka lama yang membesar di sana dan membuatnya merasa terhimpit. Bibirnya terkatup, tak selera membuka—atau karena tak bisa membalas apa-apa.

Sekian menit, keduanya terjebak dalam lingkaran waktu. Angin yang meniup debu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi udara kosong.

"Waktu kecil, aku suka main di taman ini, meski tidak setiap hari." Eren bercerita, menatap lurus pada kolam pasir di depan mereka. Jean menoleh, rasa cemas menguasai dirinya. "Aku tidak ingat nama-nama teman yang bermain denganku. Itu sudah belasan tahun yang lalu. Tapi—"

Irama detak jantung Jean meningkat, seolah telinganya dapat mendengar debar keras dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"—ada satu anak laki-laki yang selalu menggangguku. Menyebalkan. Kami selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Selama satu bulan aku mengenalnya, tak sekali pun aku tahu siapa namanya. Saat aku mengingatnya lagi seperti ini—aku menyesal kenapa tak pernah tahu namanya. Namun kurasa itu wajar karena yang ada di pikiran kami berdua mungkin hanyalah pertengkaran." Eren tertawa kecil, membuat hati pemuda di sebelahnya seperti dibolongi ratusan peluru.

Entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan—ia senang Eren masih mengingatnya, tapi ada rasa cemas dan rasa bersalah tercampur di sana.

Eren melanjutkan lagi, "Aku tidak bisa ingat semua kejadian konyol diantara kami, tapi suatu hari—" bibir itu melengkung ke atas, mata memandang perosotan merah yang catnya sudah terkelupas, "ketika aku sedang menyusun istana pasir bersama anak lain di sini, mendadak dia sudah berdiri di sebelah kolam sambil menggenggam sebuah apel merah. Aku masih ingat ekspresinya yang tertekuk seperti menahan tangis, lalu tiba-tiba saja menarik lenganku sambil menempelkan apel itu ke depan mulutku. Memaksaku untuk menggigitnya, kemudian aku ditarik pergi dari sana."

Jean tertawa canggung, dia ingat sedikit, tapi tidak sedetil itu. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Eren tertawa, "Dia menyeretku yang berteriak protes ke dalam panti. Ternyata ibu panti yang menyuruhnya membawaku, karena wanita itu terbaring sakit dan ingin melihatku. Ibu panti—_bunda_, panggilanku kepadanya, ingin melihat kami akur sekali saja. Karena itulah, anak itu merangkul bahuku dan saling berbagi apel denganku. Mungkin itu adalah kejadian manis pertama yang tidak melibatkan pertengkaran diantara kami."

Melihat senyum tulus di wajah manis Eren, rasanya Jean ingin memeluknya erat dan mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah anak itu.

"Kalau kuingat, itu sebabnya setiap kali ada orang yang menarik lenganku, lidahku akan langsung merasakan rasa asam manis apel yang sama persis kala itu."

Ekspresi Jean berubah bingung, "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin kedengaran aneh, tapi indraku lebih peka dari orang kebanyakan. Aku bisa merasakan rasa makanan ketika fisikku disentuh—tergantung juga, sih. Bisa dibilang, seperti percampuran dua indra. Yah, sulit dijelaskan." Eren mengedikkan bahu.

"Itu bukan penyakit, kan?"

Tersinggung, Eren melirik galak dan mendengus, "Tentu saja bukan. Ini seperti kemampuan tambahan. Ada juga orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan sepertiku. Kami ini langka, tahu?"

Jean tersenyum, mengangguk paham, "Aku mengerti. Jadi ketika aku menarik lenganmu seperti ini—" Eren melotot kaget ketika Jean menarik lengannya dengan cepat, menyisakan sedikit jarak antar kedua wajah mereka, "rasa asam manis tercecap di lidahmu, ya? Boleh aku merasakannya juga, Eren?" suaranya serak dan dalam, menyebar getar-getar aneh yang menelusup dadanya. Geli. Panas.

Eren bergidik, melepas lengannya dan mendorong dada Jean menjauh, "Ngapain, sih! Jangan iseng!"

Tubuh Eren tersentak bangkit, rona warna sakura bersemi di pipi dan berbalik memunggungi Jean, canggung dan malu.

Jean tertawa terbahak, matanya yang menyipit tetap memperhatikan Eren di sela-sela payungan kulit berbulu tipis.

"Bercanda, Eren."

Tanpa rasa kasihan Eren melempar tas hijaunya keras ke muka si kuda menyebalkan.

.

.

.

_Sina, distrik Trost, beranda panti asuhan, 13 tahun lalu._

Hari ini, Sina diterpa matahari terik.

Derap langkah-langkah kecil dari banyak pasang kaki bunyinya meredam lantai kayu yang berderik-derik meminta ampun. Empat orang anak berusia sepantaran bebas berlarian lalu mencari tempat persembunyian, masuk ke dalam bangunan panti. Satu anak kecil berdiri dengan wajah menempel dalam lipatan tangan, menghitung terbata-bata angka 1 sampai 10. Batang besar pohon apel di taman depan panti menjadi tumpuan, tubuhnya terbungkus kaus putih usang dan celana pendek lusuh tanpa ada alas kaki. Rambut si kecil yang menjadi penjaga dalam permainan petak umpet masih dua senti tumbuh di atas kulit kepala, namun jika dilihat baik-baik, warnanya coklat keabu-abuan.

Dadanya membusung, mulutnya berteriak lantang, "Dua—satu! Dimana kaliaaan?"

Tersenyum lebar, dadanya membuncah ingin menemukan teman-temannya. Seolah berhati-hati agar tidak kedengaran, kakinya naik ke beranda, berjalan sangat pelan menyusuri lantai kayu. Disisirnya tiap-tiap kamar dan koridor dengan teliti, barangkali ada sejumput rambut atau kaki yang gagal disembunyikan. Beberapa anak yang lebih tua darinya dan kakak-kakak pengurus panti ia lewati begitu saja. Dua menit dan pikirannya mulai was-was, segera ia kembali ke pos penjagaan. Sepi, belum ada yang mencetak gol di gawangnya. Anak kecil itu mendengus, dimana sih teman-temannya bersembunyi?

"_Psst,_ mereka tidak ada di dalam sini." Tutur salah satu anak yang lebih tua, mengerling ke suatu arah. Tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham, anak kecil itu mengacungkan tinju sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Kakinya melangkah ke taman belakang panti.

Suara berbisik-bisik dari balik semak-semak dekat kolam ikan koi menyentil pendengarannya. Menyeringai penuh kemenangan, tubuhnya loncat dan menyingkap semak dengan gerakan cepat, "KETEMU!"

Dua anak perempuan yang ketahuan berteriak terkejut, tapi kemudian mereka saling melirik disertai senyuman jahil. Yang bersurai hitam menarik napas dalam, "Jean ada di siniii! Ayo kalian laallii!" lafalnya yang masih cadel lantang memberi aba-aba pada dua anak laki-laki lain yang bersembunyi di semak-semak tak jauh dari sana. Jean bermuka horor melihat dua mangsanya lari sambil tertawa-tawa. Sial, kena tipu!

"Kalian! Belhentii!" Jean sigap ikut berlari mengejar, kakinya yang tidak beralas kaki menyisakan jejak tanah di sepanjang lantai yang ia pijak. Tak dihiraukannya omelan dari kakak-kakak pengurus, yang penting dua mangsanya ia tangkap! Jangan sampai mereka menyentuh batang pohon apel atau ia akan kalah. Jean benci kalah, kecil-kecil begini harga dirinya selangit.

"Connniiiieee! Berthoooold!" panggilnya. Dua anak di depannya semakin cepat berlari karena Jean nyaris saja menggapai. Tapi gagal.

Peluh sudah membanjir, napas sudah tak beraturan. Ketiganya berlari memutari panti, dan ketika mereka sampai di gerbang depan—

Jean telat berhenti saat seorang anak laki-laki setinggi dirinya tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik gerbang. Dalam satu detik manik mereka bertemu pandang—wajah keduanya sama-sama horor. Jean sukses menabrak bocah itu keras dengan saling membentur dahi, tubuh keduanya berdebum jatuh di atas jalanan tanah setapak. Kepala anak itu tak langsung membentur tanah karena kedua tangan Jean dengan cekatan melingkar di belakang kepalanya. Namun tubuhnya yang menimpa anak itu keras lagi-lagi membuat dahinya membentur dahi lain di bawah saat jatuh. Dua kali dahi mereka berbenturan. Empat pasang mata berbeda warna sudah siap meneteskan air dan mulut sudah terbuka ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya—

Tapi, di adegan yang tak lebih selama 3 detik itu, wajah di bawahnya seakan telah dipatri dalam otak kecil Jean. Rambutnya berponi dan warnanya coklat gelap. Dahi yang mengkerut dan merah bekas benturan. Alis tebal yang menukik tajam. Hidung mancung dan sempat juga bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Bulu mata tebal dan panjang. Pipi gemuk seperti bakpau. Bibir yang penuh dan berwarna kemerahan. Dan mata itu—seperti batu pualam warna hijau terang yang tersemat pada cincin ibu pemilik panti, bercahaya sama seperti bintang di langit yang selalu ia tatapi setiap malam.

Ada satu rasa asing yang menggelitik dalam dada Jean. Aneh, mengganjal, tapi menyenangkan.

"WAAAAAAAHHH!"

3 detik itu ia lupa sakitnya, sebelum anak kecil di bawahnya menangis keras. Jean jadi ingat kalau ia sakit juga, perih dahinya, sakit punggung tangannya yang bergesek tanah kasar. Dua-duanya sama-sama menangis kencang—karena sakit, Jean sampai lupa ia masih menindihnya.

Pengurus panti dan anak-anak yang lebih besar menghampiri mereka. Ibu pemilik panti tergopoh mengangkat badan Jean dan menarik tubuh anak kecil tak dikenal itu untuk bangkit. Obat merah, kalimat mujarab dan sebuah ciuman mendarat pada bagian yang sakit, meredakan tangisan dua anak kecil itu. Ibu panti yang sudah paruh baya tersenyum hangat sambil mengusap pipi dua anak adam yang masih sesegukan.

"Sudah, sudah, cup cup. Anak jagoan tak boleh menangis." ucapnya, mengelus lembut kepala anak asing yang menjadi tamu ketiban sial. Tangannya yang lain mengelus punggung Jean.

"Kamu! Nakal!" si anak berponi menunjuk frontal ke depan batang hidung pelaku tabrakan.

Si pelaku melotot marah, "Kamu yang blo'on! Main masuk aja ke sini! Memangnya kamu siapa!"

Si korban ikut melotot, alis menukik dan pipi menggembung, "Aku lagi jalan-jalan sama mama telus nyasal! Aku liat ada lumah di sini makanya aku ke sini! Pintunya juga kebuka, kok!"

"Kamu sih nyasal! Kamu yang salah kalena ini lumah aku bukan lumah kamu!"

"Enak aja! Kan kamu yang nablak aku!"

Keduanya saling mencengkram kerah baju. Kaus putih usang Jean ditarik, dan Jean membalas menarik kerah kemeja biru gelap si anak asing. Kedua mata sama-sama melotot tajam, berniat menakut-nakuti dan mengancam. Tapi adegan nyaris adu jotos itu tak berlangsung lama karena dilerai oleh ibu panti.

Anak kecil itu tetap di sana sampai mamanya datang menjemput. Keduanya hampir berkelahi lagi ketika anak itu sudah mau pulang.

"Pelgi kamu!" teriak Jean mengusir layaknya ibu tiri di sinetron ababil, yang langsung dipukul oleh kakak pengurus panti. Tak sopan anak ini.

"Aku juga gak mau ketemu lagi sama kamu! Weekk!" lidah terjulur keluar, mengejek. Anak tak dikenal itu tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Jean yang marah. "Baibai!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan, berlalu meninggalkan bangunan panti bersama sang mama.

Jean yang ada di sana ditemani seorang kakak pengurus dan ibu panti, hampir saja mengejar ingin menjitak kepala coklat itu tapi keburu ditahan. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, hanya ini satu cara untuk meluapkan seluruh rasa kesalnya.

"PELGI KAMUUUU! DASAR JAEGEEELLL!"

Saat itu, kalau saja Jean mengerti arti kalimat 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama', maka pasti kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya yang terjadi diantara mereka bukanlah pertengkaran.

.

.

.


	7. Awkward Confession?

Sekilas tentang synesthesia :

Para synesthetes biasanya terbagi menjadi dua jenis dalam memproyeksikan kemampuan snynesthesia mereka. Sebagai contoh, untuk _grapheme-color synesthesia, _ada synesthetes yang hanya 'merasakan' warna di dalam kepalanya ketika melihat huruf dan angka. Mereka tahu dan berpikir huruf/angka yang mereka itu punya warna, tapi secara visual mereka tidak melihat warna. Namun, ada juga yang jelas melihat warna pada huruf/angka secara visual.

Kemampuan synesthesia Eren :

1. _Chromesthesia = sound-color synesthesia_. Suara memiliki warna.

2. Sentuhan memiliki rasa (_taste_).

Bersumber dari beberapa peneliti, persepsi synesthesia adalah : (saya nulis yang penting aja buat keperluan cerita, biar readers nanti gak bingung ketika ada kemampuan Eren yang ditampilkan.)

1. _Involuntary_. Synesthetes tidak perlu memikirkan dahulu persepsi mereka ketika dihadapkan dengan suatu objek, persepsi spesial itu akan terjadi secara otomatis.

2. _Projected_.

3. _Durable and Generic. _Persepsi yang dirasakan akan selalu sama. Misalnya, ketika ada orang yang menarik lengan Eren, maka dia akan selalu mencecap rasa apel saat orang melakukan hal itu padanya.

4. _Memorable_

_5.__Emotional. The perceptions may cause emotional reactions such as pleasurable feelings._ (ingat ketika ada orang yang nyenggol titik ginjalnya Eren?)

Oh satu lagi, apa kalian tahu? Pharrel Williams adalah pengidap _chromesthesia_.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih kepada Andrea Sky, Zaelac, Mas Jaeger, babyberrypie, blue as, Orzz, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, Thor MG, kiaara, Horetata, Kazahana Hime, amelia, kierraa, otaku, Fransiska Ruiki dan semua pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini. ^-^<strong>

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

_Cover art is not mine_

_Rate T for M/M relationship_

_School-life AU_

_romance / friendship / slight psychological_

**O O C**, bahasa gado-gado, **alur amburadul**

Levi ; Eren ; Jean

* * *

><p><strong><em>SYNESTHESIA<em>**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Bulan sabit bertengger manis di beludru hitam, ditemani pendar-pendar cahaya manik yang berkedip genit. Segenit para wanita kesepian di pinggir jalan yang tubuhnya terbalut pakaian minim dan menggoda para pengemudi mobil mewah untuk membawa mereka libur satu malam ke hotel cinta. Malam Mingguan. Malam yang paling ditunggu pasangan muda-mudi untuk merajut tali kasih atau bercumbu di belakang mobil berkaca gelap sepulang kencan.

Ini memang malam minggu, namun hari mana pun tidak pernah berarti apa-apa baginya.

Dia menatap refleksi figurnya di depan pantulan cermin. Merapikan jaket kulit berwarna krem dan kaus putih yang ujungnya keluar dari celana _jeans _berwarna senada. Wajahnya mendekat, jemari mengelus permukaan kulit untuk meratakan taburan bedak. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir sewarna persik yang diberi _gloss_ mengkilap. Bentuk matanya yang lembut sekarang nampak tajam, hasil dari goresan _eyeliner _dan sapuan _eyeshadow_ gelap. Surainya yang pendek tertutupi oleh wig merah gelap dengan panjang sebahu. Sepasang tindik pada daun telinga tak luput dari razia penampilan.

Sempurna. Begitu sempurna sampai orang yang mengenalnya di luar identitasnya yang _ini_, tak akan mengenalinya.

Tatapannya beralih pada _smartphone_ yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Ibu jari membuka pola kunci geser dan menyentuh ikon surat.

_To: Jean Kirschtein_

_15: 20 PM - Yesterday_

_Kenapa tidak jadi datang di kafe aunty Isa? Kau ada di mana, Jean?_

Layar _message conversation _bergeser ke bawah.

_From: Jean Kirschtein_

_16: 05 PM – Yesterday_

_Aku sedang bersama Eren. Sampaikan maaf untuk yang lain juga ya._

Dahinya mengerenyit. Baru saja ia akan mematikan ponsel, dering singkat tanda pesan masuk berbunyi.

_From: F***ing Manager Church_

_19: 17 – Just now_

_Cepat datang! Rekaman untuk film terbarumu 30 menit lagi! Direktur mencarimu, Mark!_

Benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu dilempar kasar ke dalam tas ransel kulitnya. Si pemuda bergegas keluar dan batinnya menyumpahi satu nama.

Eren Jaeger tak akan hidup tenang di sekolah.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai _amber _yang sedang anteng belajar tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan pensilnya. Ia menghela napas dan merunduk ke bawah meja. Bunyi ponsel yang berdering membuatnya kaget dan kepalanya terbentur kerasnya kayu dari bawah. Bibirnya mengaduh sakit, tangan mengelus belakang kepala. Batin merutuki seseorang yang mengganggu aktivitas belajarnya.

Bola matanya melebar ketika membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

_From: Levi-Sensei_

_19: 19 – Just now_

_Hei, nak. Kau tahu Mall besar yang berada di persimpangan jalan raya utama? Tunggu aku di sana. Jam 11 kau kujemput. Jangan telat atau kutusuk bokongmu._

Eren tertawa kecil sambil membalas pesan itu cepat.

_To: Levi-Sensei_

_19: 21 – Just now_

_Baiklah, sensei. Aku tidak akan telat karena aku tahu hukuman tusuk bokong itu mengerikan meskipun aku tidak mengerti memangnya bokongku di tusuk pakai apa._

Sepuluh menit. Eren sabar menunggu balasan sambil melanjutkan mengisi otak berlatih dengan kumpulan soal kalkulus. Ponselnya berdering lagi. Eren mengambilnya cepat. Senyuman di wajahnya meluntur.

_From: Mikasa_

_19: 32 – secs ago_

_Hai, Eren. Sedang apa?_

Pemuda itu tidak membalas.

_From: Mikasa_

_19: 34 – secs ago_

_Kau sudah makan, belum?_

Eren melirik sekilas.

_From: Mikasa_

_19: 35 – secs ago_

_Kau sedang belajar, ya?_

Kesal, Eren menyetel ponselnya _silent_.

_From: Mikasa_

_19: 37 – secs ago_

_Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, Eren. :'(_

Eren Jaeger mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Sepatu pantofel hitam mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer putih bersih sepanjang koridor berdinding kaca. Jejeran ruang rekaman dan _editing audio_ dilewatinya sampai ke ujung. Pria bersurai eboni yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup kacamata hitam itu mengetuk pintu ruang rekaman terakhir, sebuah plat kayu kecil bertengger manis di dinding. _Recording room 3._

"Astaga! Kemana saja kau?" todong seorang pria hampir paruh baya. Membuka lebar pintu yang menjadi sekat badan antar keduanya agar si pria di hadapan bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Ujian mendekat, dan aku sibuk mempersiapkan soal." Yang ditanya menjawab tak acuh, tangan menyikat lembaran kertas dari genggaman pria tua yang ternyata manajernya, lalu segera memposisikan diri di depan sebuah _stand mic_.

"Kau tidak lelah hidup di dua dunia yang menuntutmu jam kerja padat, _Rivaille_?"

Pria bernama Rivaille itu melirik pada wanita di sebelahnya. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah gelap, wajah yang cantik dan bermata hijau terang—warna yang sama dengan si bocah nakal. Tangannya menurunkan mikrofon yang semula menjulang agar sejajar dengan mulutnya. "Tidak juga. Pekerjaan yang ini hanya sampingan."

Si wanita tertawa pelan, "Sampingan atau tidak, tetap saja menuntut profesionalitas. Kau harus pilih salah satu, Rivaille."

Sudut bibir si pria tertarik satu mili ke atas, "Akan kupikirkan itu lain kali. Sekarang lebih baik kita rekaman. Jangan membahas hal lain, Isabel."

Isabel Magnolia melirik sambil tersenyum pada kawan lama yang sudah dianggap abangnya sendiri, "Aku merasa abang sedang senang hari ini. Ada kejadian baik apa yang terjadi—uhh, oke, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh jadi jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seram begitu, abang—iya iya aku mengerti jangan memanggilmu abang saat kita sedang kerja! Oh baiklah aku diam, Rivaille!"

Levi mendengus, mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada layar monitor besar di hadapan mereka berdua. Wanita di sebelahnya menghela napas. _Sound Director _yang sejak tadi cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan keduanya memberi isyarat hitung mundur dengan jemari, dan layar menyala menampilkan adegan hujan rintik berlatar taman malam hari. Seorang gadis berpakaian kimono berdiri dalam derai gerimis dengan tangannya menggenggam kain pada lengan pemuda yang memunggunginya. Mereka berada di tengah rumah besar khas jepang. Musik biola mengalun sebagai latar belakang, bercampur dengan suara pecah air yang menyentuh bumi.

"Kakanda! Jangan tinggalkan aku—!" teriak wanita di sebelahnya, fokus menatap layar di depan.

Ini adalah adegan paling mellow nan dramatis yang pernah dilihat Rivaille. Batinnya mendesis jijik.

Selama beberapa belas detik si pria tak menjawab.

"Rivaille, mulai narasimu." Titah sang direktor dari balik kaca di belakang mereka.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus." suaranya serak karena kedinginan, namun tetap dalam dan bernada rendah, "Maafkan aku, adinda." dan genggaman si gadis terlepas. Si pemuda berjalan menjauh di jalanan kosong, si gadis menatap figurnya hingga sosok kekasihnya menghilang.

Melankolis abis.

Rivaille mulai bertanya mengapa dia bisa masuk dalam dunia seperti ini.

.

.

.

Bunyi keras dari bola basket yang memantul-mantul pada semen berbaur dengan desau napas tak teratur. Benda bundar itu digiring tanpa arah jelas, memutari hampir setengah lapangan lalu dilempar melayang dan masuk ke dalam jaring. Kembali ditangkap sepasang tangan panjang yang selalu memainkannya hampir setiap hari, demi mengusir perasaan suntuk dalam hati.

Jean Kirschtein membanting bola, tak perduli untuk mengambilnya lagi, lalu jatuh tepar di atas lantai semen. Lelah luar biasa. Dada naik turun cepat dan mulut terbuka mencari pasokan oksigen. Pikirannya melayang pada sebuah kejadian di masa kecil yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya—dan mungkin juga, hidup _dia_.

Punggung tangan Jean mengusap peluh pada kening, berada di sana selama beberapa saat. Mata memandang jauh pada beludru malam tanpa hiasan manik-manik yang biasa berkerlip jenaka.

"Seandainya—" napas Jean tercekat, "saat itu aku tidak berbuat usil padamu. Mungkin saja kau akan terus berada di sini dan aku tak perlu kembali pada keluargaku—pada ayahku. Mungkin saja aku—_kau_, tak akan hidup membawa trauma selama-lamanya gara-gara aku."

Jean menggigit bibir, "Tatapanmu yang sangat ketakutan saat itu benar-benar membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku merasa cemas ketika kau mencoba datang ke taman belakang panti karena mungkin kau akan mengingat kejadian itu—tapi seandainya kau tahu, yang hidup traumatis selama ini bukan hanya kau saja."

Awan hitam berarak di atas kepala, tertiup angin sepoi yang desirnya membelai paras. Dingin merayap sampai ke dalam tulang.

"Sejak itu, setiap harinya aku terus meminta maaf padamu. Berdoa di depan jendela kamar rumah sakit dan kamar panti, sampai kamar besar rumah baruku, tiap malam membisikkan namamu. Berdoa agar kau melupakan kejadian itu—bahkan melupakan aku saja sekalian, asal itu bisa menghilangkan trauma yang kusebabkan."

Ada bekas luka pada hati yang menyisakan lubang besar menganga. Jantungnya berdenyut perih dan sangat panas. Hangat pada kulit pipi yang basah tak bisa menutupi dingin malam.

Jean mengusap sisa-sisa tangisan hingga kering dan berjalan pelan ke depan bola basket yang sudah berwarna kusam. Menatap benda bundar itu getir lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Kulit membentur serat-serat kasar yang sebagian sudah robek.

"Maafkan aku, Eren."

Bisikkan kecilnya ditelan bumi ketika Jean membanting bola dan berlari pergi.

Bola itu memantul, bergulir, dan berhenti tepat di bawah kaki seseorang.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger berdiri sendirian di depan bangunan mall, celingak-celinguk mencari sosok pria kurang kalsium yang telat datang. Sulit menemukan figur sang guru diantara manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang. Ini hari Minggu, sebuah hari bebas untuk melepas penat setelah bekerja keras di hari-hari sebelumnya. Benar saja, tempat rekreasi untuk para warga kota ini banyak dikunjungi, mulai dari keluarga, sepasang sejoli, gerombolan anak muda, dan sisanya jones kesepian.

Berdiri sendiri mirip patung selamat datang di sini, Eren mulai resah ditatapi. Dibawanya lengan kiri ke hadapan wajah dan menatap cemas pada jam kulit coklatnya, apakah dia datang terlambat?

Telat? Tunggu dulu. Ini masih setengah jam lebih awal. Eren datang terlalu dini. Mungkin karena ia tak mau bokongnya ditusuk—walau entah ditusuk benda apa, yang jelas pasti akan sakit rasanya. Prosesi penyembelihan kuda waktu itu sudah cukup membuatnya trauma sampai pingsan. Jangan sampai dia datang telat lalu bokongnya ditusuk langsung di depan mall—'kan, tidak lucu lagi.

Lima belas menit. Eren mulai bosan menunggu. Ia baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam mall untuk menghabiskan waktu melihat barang jualan saat lengannya ditarik. Eren menoleh.

"Levi-sen—" dahi Eren mengkerut, "—sei?"

Siapa ini? Gurunya tidak bisa tiba-tiba tinggi melebihi tingginya. Gurunya juga tidak berkumis, tidak berkulit wajah penuh jerawat, tidak juga berambut panjang mirip rocker tahun 90'an. Pria asing di hadapannya ini mengenakan setelan jas putih dengan kemeja hitam, sebuah kalung panjang terlihat dari kancing yang tidak terpasang sampai dada. Dandanannya necis sekali, tapi sayang itu tak menutupi wajahnya yang seburuk titan. Eren seketika melepas lengannya yang masih digenggam agak kasar.

Penampilannya mencurigakan, dan Eren ambil sikap waspada. Teringat pembicaraan Jean yang bilang ada om-om yang suka melakukan pelecehan seksual dan mengincar anak muda. "Om ini siapa? Penyanyi dangdut apa rocker? Mau apa sama saya? Penculik ya?"

Pria yang dituduh banyak pertanyaan itu awalnya terkejut, namun langsung tertawa pelan. "Saya bukan om-om, saya juga bukan penculik. Ehem, kamu sendirian saja di sini? Mau kutemani?" bujuknya ditambah dengan kedipan genit dan senyuman menggoda.

Eren bergidik, mukanya langsung berubah jijik. Rupanya benar apa yang dibilang Jean. Setidaknya yang datang lebih ganteng sedikit kenapa? Mungkin ia juga tidak terlalu ambil sikap waspada begini. "Saya lagi menunggu orang lain, jadi jawabanku tidak." Jawabnya tegas, segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Tapi tas hijau kesayangannya ditarik ke belakang. Sial, apa sih mau om-om jelek ini! Eren pasang wajah galak yang tak dibuat-buat, mulut sudah siap menyumpahi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dik, tunggu sebentar. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu minum teh. Bukankah anak muda seharusnya lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua? Sudah ditawari hal yang baik, tidak bisa ditolak kasar begitu saja, bukan?" tangan pria sok ganteng itu mencengkram bahu Eren, mencegahnya untuk kabur.

Yasudah, kalau memang pria itu mencegah dirinya supaya tak bisa kabur, Eren ladeni saja. Ladeni dengan makian, tentu. "Om ini penculik, kan?! Om tak sadar ya, mukanya om tuh jelek! Jerawatan! Kalau mau mengajak orang kencan, urusi dulu mukanya! Orang jadi takut duluan melihat wajah om! Siapa yang mau sama orang jelek kayak om! Dasar mesum!" bertubi-tubi Eren melontarkan makian kejamnya dengan lancar. Peduli amat aksinya barusan menjadi pusat perhatian. Biar saja, biar om ini malu kemudian hilang muka.

Eren mendengus, bersidekap. Mata membuka lebar-lebar saking kesalnya.

Tapi namanya om-om yang mukanya sudah jelek, ya sudah jelek tambahin buruk saja sekalian. "Bocah kurang ajar—" geramnya, lalu mencengkram kerah kemeja Eren tanpa peringatan, "apa kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa, ha? Berani-beraninya—jangan pikir aku tidak bisa membuatmu malu saat ini juga, bocah tengik!"

Eren melotot ketika wajah jelek itu semakin maju mendekati wajahnya—tunggu! MAJU?! Eren langsung melayangkan tinju pada bibir monyong yang hampir mencium pipinya itu. Sang om-om mesum terjungkang ke belakang dengan tak elit, terpeleset lalu jatuh di atas semen. Si pemuda yang nyaris jadi korban bergidik sambil menatap pria yang sedang meringis di bawah itu. Nyaris dicium saja sudah jijik rasanya, apalagi kalau bibirnya tadi berhasil dijarah? Bibirnya 'kan masih perawan!

Om-om mesum itu berdiri, meludah sembarangan lalu pergi. Kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan mereka mulai membubarkan diri. Masih kesal, Eren berbalik hendak pindah tempat dengan sedikit menghentak—tapi memang dasarnya sial—ada apa sih dengan nasib mukanya yang suka sekali menubruk dada seseorang?

"Aduh!" Eren meringis sambil menunduk, jemari memijit hidung yang rasanya tadi tulang lunaknya kempes sebentar. Siapa sih yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya? Karena suasana hatinya sedang tak baik, Eren mendongak dan melirik ganas mata emas itu—lalu lirikannya berubah membola, "Jean?!"

Payung kulit yang melindungi manik emas itu ikut membola sesaat, "Eren? Ternyata benar itu kau! Tadi aku lihat keributan di sini, karena penasaran makanya aku lihat kemari. Eh, ternyata kau penyebab keributan ini, ya?" melihat ekspresi terkejut campur bingung di manik hijau terang di bawahnya, dan tangan Eren yang sedang mengurut hidung mancungnya membuat Jean terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, apa hidungmu sakit? Dadaku keras, sih. Habisnya berotot—ow!"

Eren menyikut keras perut teman meja sebelahnya ini, bisa-bisanya dia narsis. "Kenapa kau mendadak berdiri di belakangku, sih? Kenapa juga kau ada di sini?" bisiknya, merasa risih dengan kehadiran si kuda.

Jean mengelus dadanya sambil meringis, "Sepatu olahragaku perlu diganti. Kau sendiri?"

Eren menarik napas, "Aku ada janji."

Jean merasa perlu kepo, "Dengan siapa? Kalau kau janjian dengan teman yang lain, kenapa tidak mengajakku? Kau tega sekali—" tangannya gemas mencubit dua pipi Eren, menggoyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Eren merengut sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, manis rasa coklat menari di lidah. "Lepas, umh!"

Jean tersenyum lebar, makin gencar menggoyangkan wajah Eren—yang luar biasa manisnya. Ia heran kenapa dengan ekspresi jelek begini, si badak masih tetap terlihat sangat manis? Ada apa ini—ada rasa senang dalam dadanya yang menyebar cepat ke seluruh badan. Apa tubuhnya sedang bernostalgia karena dulu dia juga suka memperlakukan Eren seperti ini?

"Puas bermesraan dengan muridku, Jean Kirschtein?"

Senyum lebar Jean seketika pudar. Kepala menoleh ke samping menatap horror pada mahluk kerdil yang entah kapan ada di sana. Jean meneguk ludah, takut sekaligus heran, "Levi-sensei?"

Eren, yang wajahnya masih tertahan, hanya bisa melirik sekaligus melotot ke sebelah. Ya ampun, kenapa gurunya ini datang di saat yang tak tepat—setidaknya sampai Jean berhenti mencubit pipinya! Rasanya seperti wanita yang kepergok sedang selingkuh oleh pacarnya saja! Eren menggigit bibir saat manik kelam itu menyorot wajahnya. Tak berani bersuara.

Manik kelam Levi kembali berperang sengit dengan manik emas di atasnya. Aura membunuh kental menguar, "Kau masih belum mau melepas tangan kotormu itu?"

"O-oh!" Jean reflek melepas cubitan gemasnya di pipi Eren. Tangan berpindah ke pinggang dan satu lagi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bermaksud mencairkan suasana, Jean berdeham, "Err, kenapa sensei bisa ada di si—"

Levi menarik Eren yang sedang mengusap-usap kedua pipinya untuk pergi menjauh.

"—ni."

Ah, kacang.

Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa dikacangi, namun ini ada hubungannya dengan Eren—dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda manis itu, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Merasa gebetannya dicuri, Jean membuang rasa takutnya pada sang guru dan berlari mengejar dua sosok itu. Eren nyaris saja akan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik Levi, kalau saja lengannya tak ditahan oleh Jean.

Manik cerah keduanya bertemu sekali lagi. Mengirim getar aneh yang menelusup ke dalam dada Eren, ketika manik emas yang berjarak beberapa senti di atasnya terlihat sedikit meredup.

Eren menatap lengannya, Jean terkesiap melepaskan. Ketua basket SMA Sina itu menatap sang gebetan dengan tampang sangsi, "Kau janjian dengan Levi, kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kau mau kemana bersamanya?"

Sebelum Eren menjawab, debum pintu mobil terdengar, Levi keluar dari dalam kendaraan dan kembali berdiri di sebelah mereka. Sorot matanya ke arah (mantan) murid paling bebalnya lebih tajam dari biasa, sampai yang ditatapi meneguk ludah. "Kau masih di sini, Kirschtein?"

Ketajaman itu membuat nyali Jean sedikit menciut, "Ehh, aku hanya punya urusan dengan Eren, sensei."

"Katakan urusanmu di sini. Sebaiknya kau cepat, karena Eren akan pergi denganku."

Pemuda yang berada di antara mereka terlihat panik, "Levi-sensei, aku yang akan mengurus dia, jadi—uhh, sensei tunggu saja di dalam." Eren menarik kain baju pada lengan Jean, lalu sedikit menjauh dari gurunya. Pria kurang tinggi itu tidak masuk ke dalam, ia bersandar pada badan mobil sambil mengawasi dua anak muridnya.

Eren memperhatikan wajah Jean yang merah entah karena apa—lagipula ia tak ingin tahu. "Aku punya janji dengan sensei itu bukan urusanmu, Jean. Kenapa kau ini suka sekali mengurusi urusan orang?"

Jean menarik napas. Tiba-tiba ada angin topan melilit dada, "Bukan urusanku, memang—tapi aku hanya ingin tahu untuk apa kau janjian dengannya? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu dia itu mesum tingkat dewa? Astaga, Eren—" jemarinya mencengkram bahu Eren agak keras, "jangan pergi dengannya. Aku sangat khawatir kalau dia akan—"

"Apa?" Eren menyela. Kelereng matanya menyalak nyaris sempurna, "Sensei akan apa, hah? Kau yang selama ini berpikir buruk tentangnya! Tapi dia sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kau katakan, Jean! Jangan menghasutku." Eren mendengus keras, "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Jean mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Eren menepis kasar dua tangan yang memegang bahunya, "Kau ingat tantangan yang ada diantara kita? Aku belajar matematika pada sensei agar bisa melampauimu. Melihatmu bisa mengerjakan soal rumit begitu hanya dalam sehari setelah deklarasi perang membuatku—"

"Kau merasa kalah?" tidak ada nada meremehkan dari mulut Jean. Eren diam saja. "Baik. Aku dengan senang hati mengaku kalah darimu asal kau tak lagi membuat janji aneh dengannya. Aku khawatir padamu!"

"Sensei adalah orang yang baik! Berapa kali aku harus bilang sampai kau mau percaya?" Eren mendecak sebal, "Dan aku tidak suka menerima kemenangan yang diperoleh dari cara seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka kau mudah sekali menyerah, Jean."

Melihat senyum sinis yang tersungging di wajah Eren dan mendengar kalimatnya barusan, Jean merasa kejantanannya dipertanyakan. "Terserah kau mau bilang aku ini apa. Tapi Eren—" sekali lagi Jean memegang bahu pemuda di depannya. Manik emasnya redup karena rasa cemas, "kumohon turuti aku."

Eren menghela napas. Memandang sepasang batuan sewarna mentari yang semakin berkilau dijamah sinar. Pandangan mata hijaunya melunak, "Walau kau membatalkan sepihak tantangan itu, aku tetap akan belajar bersamanya. Ini yang terakhir kukatakan padamu—"

Pelan tangannya menepis tangan lain pada bahu. Eren melirik gurunya yang masih mengobservasi sambil bersandar pada mobil, lalu kembali menatap Jean.

"—berhenti mencampuri urusanku, Jean Kirschtein."

Eren berlalu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Bugatti hitam itu menderum halus di sepanjang bekuan semen lapangan parkir.

Kelereng _topaz_ memaku jalannya mobil sampai hilang tertelan padatnya _traffic_.

Jean tak jadi membeli sepatu. Lantas ia berbalik dan memacu motor besarnya, menerobos badan-badan mesin dan berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya retro. Papan nama raksasa menjulang, kayu bercat magenta terpatri susunan huruf besar dilengkapi lampu-lampu kecil yang menyala kelap-kelip laksana bintang.

Pemuda bersurai coklat abu-abu itu memarkir kendaraan di depan bangunan bernama 'Trance Lounge & Bar'.

.

.

.

"Duduklah."

Perintah dari sang guru tak bisa dibantah. Eren duduk di atas sofa gelap dalam ruang tamu apartemen Levi. Suasana ruangannya sangat klasik dan simpel, didominasi oleh warna-warna monokrom dan netral. Dinding dari susunan kaca besar memberi pencahayaan maksimal dan menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Sina dari lantai kamar yang cukup tinggi.

Eren menekan-nekan buntalan busa di sisi kanan paha dengan ibu jari. Gugup. Kalimat wanti-wanti dari Jean sayup menggema.

Tubuh si pemuda reflek menegang ketika gurunya sudah kembali dari pantry sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Eren memperhatikan uap mengepul dari keramik porselen bermotif daun-daunan. Jantung sudah tak karuan—kenapa jantungnya berdentum tak beraturan begini?!

Levi bersandar lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. Tanpa menoleh pun Eren bisa merasakan lirikan maut dari arah sebelah kanan.

Helaan napas berat mengisi hening sebelum sang guru bersabda, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kirschtein. Kalian terlihat akrab sampai bertengkar begitu."

Oranye gelap berputar dalam kepala Eren. Jantungnya makin terpacu, "Ehm, hanya teman sekelas saja. Tidak ada hal yang khusus, jadi sensei tak perlu khawatir—" mulutnya berhenti. Tunggu, kenapa dia seperti wanita yang ketahuan selingkuh lalu sedang di interogasi? "Eh, kenapa sensei menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tak ada alasan, hanya bertanya saja. Kau sudah lama mengenalnya?"

Eren memperhatikan batu-batuan cantik dalam meja transparan yang pinggiran kacanya menyentuh lutut, "Aku tidak tahu."

Levi mengerenyit, "Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?"

Giliran sang murid yang menghela napas, "Entahlah. Aku yakin aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum pindah ke sini, tapi entah kenapa—" pemuda itu diam sebentar, melirik kelereng obsidian yang tengah menatapnya intens. Eren menelan ludah, "dia sepertinya…telah mengenalku sejak lama."

"Jadi Jean mengenalmu sedangkan kau tidak mengenalnya. Aneh."

Eren mengiyakan, "Mungkin kita berdua pernah bertemu. Waktu kecil aku tinggal dekat sini. Mungkin dulu dia temanku saat masih kanak-kanak, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya."

Levi berganti posisi duduk menjadi membungkuk. Kedua tangan mengepal di atas paha. Kepala tertoleh menatap wajah Eren yang gelisah, "Dia mengingatmu sejak masih kanak-kanak sampai besar seperti sekarang. Aneh."

Kedikkan bahu singkat sebelum Eren melanjutkan, "Terkadang aku juga merasa mengenalnya. Seperti aku kenal dia, tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Entahlah, sensei. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk dijelaskan."

"Nak, dengar." Levi menegakkan badan, mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Eren. Pemuda itu makin gelagapan saat wajah gurunya mendekat. Levi menyadari muridnya merasa takut dan mundur seketika. Ia berdeham pelan, manik gelapnya menyorot tajam pada hijau terang di hadapan, "Tak ada kejadian apapun yang terlupakan, bahkan walaupun kau tak bisa mengingatnya."

Eren mengangguk sambil menelan ludah, "Kalau begitu, berarti benar Jean adalah teman masa kecilku, tapi aku tak mengingatnya." tangannya yang mulai berkeringat mengambil cangkir teh supaya tak terlihat terlalu gugup. Eren meletakkan minumannya di atas paha, belum mau mencicip rasanya, "Sebenarnya itu tak terlalu penting. Ada atau tidaknya dia di masa laluku, tak ada hubungannya dengan yang sekarang."

Levi menghela napas, sebuah seulas senyum tipis sempat menghias wajah, tapi sayang Eren tak melihat. Pria itu bangkit lalu bersidekap, mata merendah menyapa wajah pemuda semanis madu, "Tunggu di sini. Buka buku pelajaranmu dan belajar sendiri untuk sementara. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Hijau gelap menari bersama biru muda dalam kepala, Eren mengangguk singkat dengan senyum sedikit terpaksa. "Baik, sensei."

Levi berlalu ke dalam kamar. Bunyi pelan pintu mahogani yang ditutup sempat mengisi telinga. Eren menghela napas lega. Ada apa dengannya barusan? Kenapa dia sangat gugup, padahal tujuannya datang kemari hanya untuk belajar? Eren teringat lagi kata-kata Jean sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat.

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Levi-sensei bukan orang yang seperti itu. Sadarkan dirimu, Eren Jaeger! Kau akan baik-baik saja!_

Mulut Eren membentuk bola, udara dihembuskannya berulang kali dari sana. Tak mau larut dalam kegugupan sekaligus kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan, Eren mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas hijau kesayangan. Lima belas menit berkutat dengan rumus-rumus matematika yang entah kenapa—rasanya minta dibuang ke dalam tong sampah. Ia tak bisa fokus pada angka yang tertera di atas kertas. Buku tebalnya ia dekap di dada.

"_Ugh,"_ Eren mengeluh, "kenapa aku tak bisa mengerjakan soal semudah ini? Kemarin aku sudah mempelajarinya."

Kepala Eren rasanya pening. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengecap rasa teh hijau yang sudah dingin. Berharap zat kimia pada cairan itu bisa menenangkan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Eren mendecak, punggung bersandar pada bantalan sofa. Belakang leher bertumpu pada busa empuk. Merasa nyaman, pelupuk matanya jadi terasa berat. Perlahan ia menyerah pada keinginan untuk memejamkan mata.

Eren mendengar suara langkah kaki, sayup menyapa telinga seakan tak mau disadari. Hidung samar-samar mencium wangi sabun bercampur harum parfum maskulin. Tanpa sadar Eren menarik napas dalam, ingin mencium lagi wangi maskulin itu lebih dalam—lebih dirasakan. Rasanya seperti kecanduan. Hidungnya mengendus. Payung kulitnya masih menutup ketika kepalanya menoleh ke samping, mengikuti insting wanginya menajam dari sebelah kanan. Ada wangi baru yang membaur dalam penciumannya sekarang—_wangi apa ini?_ Ini bau segar _mint_, seperti…

_…seperti wangi mulut sehabis gosok gigi!_

Zamrudnya terbuka. Eren terbelalak.

Lajur dunia sedang berbaik hati untuk berhenti kali ini.

Eren tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan pada kelamnya lubang hitam tepat di hadapan. Porosnya menarik seluruh atensi yang ia miliki. Hitam pada permata obsidian itu menyorot hijau cerah sangat tajam, seperti ingin memangsa—ingin menerkam, _memakan._ Desau napas berat membelai kulit, membuat pipi Eren menjadi panas. Bulu mata tipis menghias sepanjang lengkungan mata sipit. Bibir penuh si pemuda terbuka karena keterpanaan. Tenggorokan tercekat—aksaranya hilang. Detik tak lagi ada ketika Eren mematri wajah dingin itu pada otak. Rasa takut belum sempat menjamah indra sebelum bibir lain yang lebih tebal tiba-tiba sudah menempel pada miliknya. Menyentuh lembut dan diam di sana selama beberapa saat seolah sedang memberi salam.

Eren terkesiap sadar, namun terlambat. Dunia sudah berputar kembali tanpa ampunan.

Sang murid hendak mendorong gurunya menjauh, namun Levi sudah melumat bibirnya rakus, membuat Eren sukar bernapas. Hisapan dan gigitan kecil pria itu berikan—Eren menggeliat tak nyaman—karena ia tak mengerti tubuhnya sedang dilanda kenikmatan. Tangan meremas bajunya sendiri, tak berani menjambak surai eboni gurunya. Lidah Levi menelusup masuk, pria itu melompati sofa masih dengan kedua bibir bertaut, hingga tubuhnya menindih Eren. Tangan sudah menjelajahi daerah di balik kemeja si murid. Eren merintih, matanya buram karena genangan air. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Eren melingkari punggung Levi, menariknya mendekat. Eren meremas lemah fabrik kain di punggung berotot sang pria ketika napasnya nyaris habis. Levi mengabulkan.

Rona sakura menjalar ke seluruh wajah. Eren berusaha mengatur napas sebelum bersuara, manik terpaku pada legam di atasnya. "Kenapa sensei," dadanya naik turun. Eren masih tersengal, "melakukan itu? Aku tidak suka."

Levi tak merubah posisi. Dingin menyoroti kecerahan mata koala yang kini redup. Ia tak membalas.

Eren menggigit bibir, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri karena tak percaya dengan kata-kata Jean.

"Ini pelecehan, " bisik si pemuda, lemah dan kecil. Eren memalingkan wajah dari sorotan tajam Levi, "aku tidak menyangka sensei akan melakukan hal yang sangat tak pantas—mmh!"

Kalimatnya terinterupsi karena Levi menutup mulutnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kembali larut dalam ciuman dalam yang membuat kepala Eren serasa pening, seperti sedang melayang-layang dan berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak perlu usaha keras untuk membuka dua bibir yang tertutup rapat, Levi hanya perlu menjamahi bagian dada murid polos kesukaannya. Akses lebih yang diberikan Eren membuat lidahnya leluasa menari di dalam, menyapa sudut-sudut dan gigi-gigi kecil nan rapi, juga memberi salam pada bagian atas dan bawah lidah. Levi melumat habis segala sudut dalam mulut Eren, membuat pemuda itu mengerang hebat dalam setiap sentuhan. Tubuhnya membusur, memberikan friksi lebih, membuat dada mereka saling melekat. Eren dapat merasakan desau napas miliknya dan Levi melebur, asin peluh mereka bercampur, dan saliva keduanya lengket menyatu dalam mulut—sebagian tumpah ruah mengaliri dagu sampai banjir membasahi sofa berbulu.

"Mmngh!" Eren mencakari punggung Levi ketika lutut pria itu menekan celah diantara pahanya. Mengirim geletar-geletar asing yang menjalar cepat menuju selangkangan.

"Lev—sen—"

Eren kesulitan bernapas, susah payah memanggil nama gurunya setiap kali rasa aneh menyetrum seluruh tubuh. Gerakan Levi makin beringas, kedua bibirnya sudah berada di celah leher sang murid, menarikan lidahnya di sana, menyisakan jejak-jejak kemerahan pada kulit. Levi menjilat bibir sambil menatap wajah malu dan takut Eren. Rasa Eren manis seperti krim vanilla bercampur madu, yang lembut dan mudah lumer di dalam mulut.

Wajah Levi merendah, hidung keduanya hanya terpaut jarak lima senti. Desau napas memburu membelai pori-pori pipi. Eren memejamkan mata, tak berani menatap hitam tepat di hadapan.

"Eren," Levi memanggil. Suaranya sangat berat dan dalam, membuat Eren sampai tak fokus karena jutaan warna suara Levi mengisi pikiran. "bangun, bocah."

_Apa?_

Eren mengerjap. Kemudian mendengus keras karena air dingin masuk ke dalam hidung. Wajahnya basah karena cipratan air. Eren tersentak bangun, mata melebar sempurna. Melotot menatap obsidian Levi yang menatap dingin ditambah dahinya yang berkerut.

"Kau tertidur setelah lima belas menit kutinggalkan, selonjoran di sofa sambil mengigau dengan tubuh keringatan. Kutebak kau sedang mimpi basah."

Eren langsung sadar. Sekarang ia sedang terduduk dengan posisi memalukan di atas sofa biru gelap. Levi berdiri di depannya dengan segelas air dingin. Bibir tak bisa berkata apapun, bahkan untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi sebagai basa-basi belaka.

Mati kutu rasanya.

"Puas kau menyebut namaku dalam mimpimu?"

Eren menggigit bibir, mata tak berani memandang sang pria. Ia menyisir bagian pahanya sendiri sampai baru sadar kalau celananya—_basah_.

Mati kutu dua kali lipat.

"Aku tidak menyangka bocah ingusan sepertimu baru mengalami mimpi basah—di ruang tamu seorang pria dewasa, dan apalagi, memakai namaku dalam fantasimu. Katakan padaku, apa yang aku lakukan padamu dalam mimpi basahmu itu, bocah?"

Hitam, merah, pink, dan abu-abu berputar seperti gasing dalam kepala Eren. Visualnya mulai memekat. Eren takut sekaligus malu, ia jadi panik dan sulit mengendalikan reaksi tubuh. "Ak—aku tidak tahu! Aku baru mengalami mimpi yang seperti itu—meski aku pernah menanyakan hal itu pada ayahku sebelumnya dan katanya itu wajar untuk remaja laki-laki tapi, tapi—" kata-kata Eren meluncur keluar dengan kecepatan menyaingi kereta tercepat, "aku tidak tahu kalau sensei yang akan muncul dalam mimpiku! Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya—uhh…" Eren berhenti. Ia semakin panik saat Levi memerangkap tubuhnya dengan menumpu kedua tangan di sisi kepalanya.

Desau napas yang menerpa wajah Eren terasa seperti uap neraka. Membuat pipi sehalus pantat bayinya menjadi sewarna kepiting rebus siap santap. Eren memilih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kau baru mengalami mimpi basah dan berfantasi dengan gurumu sendiri. Kau nakal sekali." Beratnya suara Levi membuat pemuda di bawahnya bergidik. "Nak, apa kau tahu, ada penelitian yang menyatakan bahwa orang yang hadir dalam mimpi basah adalah orang yang kau sukai. Apa kau diam-diam menyukaiku?"

"Aku…tidak tahu." Rasanya Eren sudah siap menangis, suara dan sikap gurunya ini benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. "Tapi…aku tahu sensei menyukaiku."

Ah, Eren gali lobang kubur.

Eren pikir Levi akan menyangkal atau berubah beringas seperti dalam mimpinya, namun ternyata pria itu diam selama beberapa detik sebelum berganti posisi menjadi duduk di sebelahnya. Levi menghujam lagi manik zamrud itu tajam, "Ya, aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu aku seorang guru dan tidak seharusnya menyukai muridku sendiri apalagi—kita sama-sama laki-laki. Kau tahu nak, dunia ini cukup keras bagi kaum homoseksual. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku, tapi aku khawatir padamu. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mencari gadis baik dan mempunyai keturunan dengannya."

Di luar dugaan, Eren melihat biru laut secara visual. Levi mengatakannya dengan ketulusan. Rasa takut Eren lenyap, "Aku tidak masalah akan berakhir dengan sesama laki-laki atau perempuan. Orangtuaku membebaskanku soal mencari pasangan, tinggal masalah restu saja."

"Apakah itu berarti kau tak masalah berpacaran denganku, bocah."

Eren reflek menggeleng cepat, "Te—tentu saja tidak. Seperti yang sensei katakan, kau adalah guru dan aku adalah murid. Meskipun misalnya aku menyukai sensei—ehm, misalnya." Eren menekan kata terakhir itu sambil mendelik, "Banyak orang yang akan menentang. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan sekolah."

"Kita bisa berhubungan diam-diam."

_Kenapa pria ini ngotot sekali?_ Eren merutuk dalam hati. "Tidak, sensei. Aku tidak menyukai sensei secara romantis, dan walaupun sensei hadir dalam mimpi—" tenggorokan Eren tercekat sebentar, "basah itu, aku akan dengan cepat melupakannya. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengalaminya dan sensei tak pernah melihat kejadian tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan guru-murid ini."

Eren menghela napas. Lega rasanya, namun ada juga keraguan dan rasa bersalah pada Levi yang seketika jadi jauh lebih suram.

"Keras kepala dan naif. Aku menyukai kedua hal itu. Baik, kau menginginkan sebatas hubungan guru-murid denganku. Aku hargai itu. Jadi bisakah kau bereskan celanamu lalu duduk di sini untuk memulai les privat?"

Ah, mati kutu season tiga.

"Ma—maaf, toiletnya sebelah mana, sensei?"

Levi cuma perlu mengarahkan pucuk dagu ke arah yang dituju. Eren langsung mengacir dan saking malunya sampai membanting pintu.

Eren tidak tahu kalau gurunya sedang tertawa di ruang tamu.

.

.

Maaf karena chapter ini lama sekali update, saya sudah mulai kerja dan setiap minggunya pasti ada hari-hari lemburan. Saya juga gak punya fasilitas laptop untuk mengetik cerita di rumah sementara saya, jadi saya hanya bisa mengetik pada saat mencuri waktu saat kerja atau ketika saya sudah pulang di rumah tinggal.

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, dan bagi pendukung JeanEren, chapter ini mesti yang sabar ya.

Saya gak bisa bilang kapan bisa update lagi, saya ga mau deh nentuin dedlen, kapok hehehe.

Oh ya satu lagi, cuman mau bilang kalau Eren itu memang polos, tapi gak inosen. Beda lho.

Next chapter : Big Shot


End file.
